Inspired by your Shoe Laces
by JamesBlack3478
Summary: COMPLETE! Übersetzung. Draco, Blaise und Goyle beschließen in unüblicher Weise gegen ihre Eltern zu rebelieren: Sie gründen eine Band! Insklusive: Sangeswunder Harry, Alkohol, Leder, Schnürsenkel und was verquere Kerle sonst noch so anrichten können. DMHP
1. Punk rock, Malfoy, really?

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling,

Idee: Smarmy Penguin,

Nix: Ich

-

Kapitel 1

Punkrock, Malfoy, really?

Professor Severus Snape schlang seinen dicken schwarzen Umhang fester um seinen Körper. Seine Schritte hallten durch den eiskalten Korridor, sein Zauberstab war die einzige Lichtquelle.

Er wischte sich sein fettiges schwarzes Haar aus den Augen und ging um die Ecke. Sein Atem hinterließ Kondensstreifen in der Luft.

Ein Stapel Zaubertränke-Aufsätze lag auf seinem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf zensiert zu werden. Er rieb sich die Augen. Viel lieber würde er jetzt in seinem Himmelbett liegen.

Severus blieb plötzlich stehen. Er hörte einen dumpfen Trommel-Sound aus seinem Klassenraum kommen.

Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu. Das Glas in der Tür vibrierte. Gedämpft hörte er jemanden schreien.

Severus erhob den Zauberstab und stieß die Tür auf.

Lauter Bass-Sound kam ihm entgegen. Sein Trommelfell platze beinahe, als eine E-Gitarre voller Schmerz und Leid aufschrie.

Ein Blondhaariger war über sie gebeugt, seine Finger glitten wie magisch über die Saiten.

Der dunkelhaarige Bassist lehnte sich in der sexy Art zurück, wie es alle Bassisten tun, ein überhebliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Drummer schwitze, er spielte einen schnellen Rhythmus.

Der Blonde sang traurige, bewegende Texte, seine Augen waren leicht geschlossen. In der Hand hielt er eine Zaubertrankflasche, die er scheinbar als Mikrophon benutze. Es hätte komisch ausgesehen, wenn nicht dieser verzweifelte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gewesen wäre.

Die Musik wurde lauter und lauter.

Severus drückte die Hände auf die Ohren und rief kaum hörbar.

Die E-Gitarre ließ einen letzten kreischenden Ton von sich, der Bass blieb hängen, die Drums stoppten abrupt.

"Sir, ich kann das erklären!", keuchte der Blonde, seine schweißnassen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Schnell stellte er die Flasche ab.

Professor Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Punkrock, Malfoy, nicht im Ernst!"

-

Blaise Zabini saß alleine am Slytherin-Tisch und aß sein Rührei. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe, da er die halbe Nacht wach gewesen war. Professor Snape hatte Draco, Goyle und ihn bis in den Morgen Kessel schrubben lassen.

Durch seine dunkelbraunen Haarsträhnen, hinter welchen er seine blutunterlaufenen Augen versteckte, konnte er Draco und Goyle auf ihn zukommen sehen.

"Kaffee", grunzte Goyle, zog eine Kanne mit besagter Flüssigkeit zu sich rüber und setzte sich neben Blaise. Draco nahm auf Blaise' anderer Seite Platz, seine Augen waren nur leicht geöffnet.

"Ihr braucht euch nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten befassen, wie einfach mal ‚Hallo' zu sagen.", meinte Blaise sarkastisch. "Ich bin sehr dankbar für euer Schweigen."

Goyle grunzte wieder, während er die Kanne in seine Arme zog, weil Draco nach ihr gegriffen hatte. Blaise grinste, als Draco mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Meine Freunde...", sprach Blaise zu sich selbst. "Sie sind so erstaunlich sprachgewandt... Draco, lieber Junge, stimmst du mir nicht zu?"

"Blaise! Hör. auf. so. zu. reden!", sagte Draco langsam.

Blaise lächelte und wand sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape uns Kessel schrubben ließ!", fauchte Draco plötzlich mit neuem Enthusiasmus in seiner Stimme.

"Ich meine, was ist er? So ein verrückter Konformist?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass er ein Konformist ist, Draco. Die waschen sich nämlich alle die Haare!"

Draco erstickte beinahe an seinem angebissenen Toast.

"Blaise! Musstest du das jetzt sagen?", fragte Draco grinsend. "Wird von euch Bassisten nicht immer gesagt, ihr wäret taktvoll?"

"Nah, komplett falsch. Wir sind sexy, nicht taktvoll."

Goyle blickte finster drein.

"Ich wünschte, über Drummer gäbe es auch ein solches Klischee."

"Gibt es!", rief Pansy Parkinson und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber an den Tisch.

"Jeder weiß, dass Drummer fett sind.", lachte sie.

Blaise und Draco hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Goyle schmollte und sah in seine riesige Schüssel Cornflakes.

"Also, wie war die Bandprobe?", fragte Pansy, warf ihr schwarzes Haar über die Schulter und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie gerade Goyle beleidigt hatte.

"Total scheiße!", antwortete Draco und fuchtelte wie ein Wahnsinniger mit den Armen herum.

Pansy nickte und zündete sich mitten in der Großen Halle eine Zigarette an. Ein paar Erstklässler fingen an zu Husten, doch die ignorierte sie.

Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, nahm einen Zug ihrer Kippe und sah die Band ernst an.

"Was braucht ihr?", fragte sie. "Magisches Music-Equipment? Geld? Drogen? Bondage Spielzeug?"

Draco schnaubte.

"Was bist du? Unser Zuhälter oder was?"

"Ich sorge mich doch nur um meine Slytherin-Mitschüler.", meinte sie spöttisch.

"Pansy… kannst du die Zigarette bitte ausmachen? Passivrauchen ist tödlich… sagen die Muggel… oder so.", stotterte ein nervös dreinschauender Zweitklässler.

"Verpiss dich, du Trottel!", murrte Pansy und schubste den Jungen weg.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Pansy inhalierte den Rauch und fragte: "Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

"Nun, zum Ersten: Ich HASSE es zu singen!", sagte Draco. "...mit Leidenschaft!", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Zum Zweiten: Wir brauchen ein neues Talent. Einen neuen Funken. Wir haben schon immer gesagt, wir wollen noch einen Sänger und Gitarristen.", erinnerte er Pansy, dann seufzte er. "Wir brauchen jemanden der so talentiert ist wie wir, weißt du?"

Pansy kicherte.

"Wir haben die Band nicht gegründet um talentiert zu sein, oder?", fragte Goyle leise.

"Ich meine, wir wollen Rebellen und Nonkonformisten sein, oder nicht?"

"Das ist richtig, Goyle!", sagte Blaise und hob sein Glas Orangensaft.

"Auf dass wir uns unseren Eltern widersetzen und tun was wir verdammt noch mal wollen!", er trank sein Glas auf ex aus, die anderen klatschten.

"Aber Draco, du bist drin wegen der Girls, oder?", versicherte sich Pansy und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Ich?", fragte Draco und nahm ihr dabei die Kippe aus dem Mund.

"Ich bin ‚drin', weil das niemand von mir erwarten würde.", meinte er, nahm einen kräftigen Zug von der Zigarette und drückte sie in Blaise' Rührei.

"Hey!", protestierte dieser. "Ich wollte das noch essen!"

"Wenn ich Musik mache", fuhr Draco fort und ignorierte Blaise' wütendes Schnauben, "dann ist es, als ob jemand meine Seele in Flammen gesetzt hat. Ich spüre sie durch meine Venen pulsieren und meinen Kopf einhüllen wie Rauch. Ich fühle mich frei!"

Blaise und Goyle nickten zustimmend.

"Sieht aus, als bräuchtest du ein Vorsingen für verdammte Bohemiens.", scherzte Pansy.

-

Draco saß im Verwandlungsunterricht und summte leise Muggel-Songs. Er hatte schon alle Pink Floyd Songs, die er kannte, durchgesummt und war nun zu den Beatles übergegangen. Mitten in "Yesterday" erschien ein Zettel auf seinem Tisch.

Malfoy

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass "seine Hoheit" Muggle Lieder summt.

Das ist gegen Papis Regeln, nicht wahr?

H.P.

Draco starrte ungläubig auf den Zettel. Harry Potter schrieb ihm Briefchen! Und nicht nur das, er schien ihn auch noch zu verarschen.

Draco sah zu Harry, der eine Reihe vor ihm saß, neben Wiesel und der Streberin. Potter drehte sich langsam um, sah Draco in die Augen und winkte. Dabei bewegte er tonlos die Lippen: Yesterday. love. was. such. an. easy. game. to. play.

Er drehte sich wieder um. Draco nahm ein Pergament und antwortete:

Narbengesicht

Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich an Regeln halten?

Meine royale Rasse hindert mich nicht daran, Musik zu hören, ich habe eher noch das Recht dazu.

Seine Hoheit

Draco Hinreißend-Wundervoll-Großartig Malfoy

Draco schnippste den Zettel rüber auf Potters Tisch und achtete dabei darauf, dass die Professorin es nicht sah.

Er beobachtete, wie Potter den Zettel auseinander faltete und ihn las. Er kicherte, als er Dracos Namen las und handelte sich damit einen verächtlichen Seitenblick von Granger, der Streberin, ein. Draco lachte.

Potter sah über die Schulter und grinste.

Die Schulglocke läutete plötzlich.

Draco war beinahe enttäuscht diese kleine Konversation mit Potter zu beenden, doch Blaise hatte das Vorsingen für diesen Tag angesetzt und er musste da sein, um sich wie ein eingebildeter Musikkenner zu benehmen.

Nicht, dass das schwer werden würde.

-

Draco und Goyle eilten in die Kerker. Sie waren erst einen Monat wieder in der Schule und das Wetter war noch mild, doch in den Kerkern war es bitterkalt.

Sie öffneten die Tür zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

Draco stolzierte hinein, warf seinen Kopf zurück und verkündete:

"Meister Malfoy ist hier! Also, Sklave Blaise, hohl mir einen Stuhl!"

Goyle grinste verlegen. Blaise hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

"Draco, wir wissen alle, dass du in dieser Beziehung unten liegen würdest."

Draco schnaubte.

"Als würde ich deinen unwürdigen Körper auch nur in die Nähe meines Tempels kommen lassen.", fauchte er.

Die Jungs lachten, stoppten aber als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

Blaise rieb die Hände aneinander.

"Die Vorsänger sind da!", sagte er vergnügt. "Hoffen wir, sie sind nicht allzu schlecht."

-

"Das war heute schon der vierte Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff!", stöhnte Draco.

"Kriegen die nicht mit, dass wir Sechstklässler sind?", fragte er rhetorisch und rieb sich genervt die Augen.

"Komm schon, Draco, der eine der Fagott gespielt hat war…ähm…okay… in Ordnung?" äußerte Goyle unsicher.

"Er klang wie ein Elefant mit verstopftem Rüssel!", kommentierte Blaise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Haare.

"Es ist nur noch ein Einziger übrig. Ich bin sicher, das ist der Richtige. Komm rein!", rief er.

Dennis Creevy kam rein.

Er trug eine große Tasche, aus welcher er einen Dudelsack holte.

Die Jungs stöhnten genervt auf.

-

Dennis Creevy verließ den Raum heulend.

Draco hatte ihm nicht allzu höflich gesagt, dass er spielte wie ein blindes, verkrüppeltes Kind, dessen Finger von einer Killerharpie abgebissen wurden.

Dennis hatte so etwas offensichtlich nicht erwartet.

"Das war Zeitverschwendung", sagte Draco und fuhr über die Saiten seiner Gitarre.

Blaise seufzte

"Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir doch nur zu dritt-"

Blaise wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Die Slytherins sahen sich überrascht an.

"Herein!", rief Blaise.

Die Holztür wurde geöffnet und ein Sechstklässler trat ein. Sein schwarzes Haar war chaotisch und er hatte eine E-Gitarre umgelegt. Er schloss sie an einen der Verstärker an, während die drei anderen Teenager ihn geschockt beobachteten.

Der junge Mann drehte sich um, fuhr einmal über die Saiten seiner Gitarre und begann zu spielen.

Seine Stimme war rau, doch beruhigend. Sie schwebte wie Nebel durch die Luft, aber schnitt sich wie ein Messer durch das Herz. Seine Finger spielten die Akkorde mit Leichtigkeit.

Er sang Texte, die keiner der drei Jungs je gehört hatte und die Slytherins sahen mit Erstaunen zu, wie er spielte und schließlich seine Performance beendete. Er zog den Stecker aus dem magischen Verstärker und sah in die Runde.

"Ihr braucht ein weiteres Bandmitglied?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme vom lauten Singen.

Draco atmete aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

"Du willst ein Rockstar werden, Potter?", grinste er.

Harry Potter kicherte.

"Ich könnte dir dieselbe Frage stellen, Malfoy. Was sagt Papis Boss dazu, dass der Sohn einer seiner Diener in einer Muggel- Band spielt?"

Draco starrte den 'Jungen, der lebt' an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was würde dein Vater sagen? Oh halt, richtig, du hast ja kei-"

"Wir würden dich lieben, wenn du dich uns anschließt, Potter!", sagte Blaise schnell und unterbrach somit Draco.

"WAS?", platze es aus Draco raus und er starrte Blaise ungläubig an.

"Hab ich da nicht ein Wort mitzureden? Wie können wir rebellieren, wenn wir einen

lieb-netten Gryffindor, wie Potter, in unserer Gruppe haben? Was würden unsere Väter sagen…warte. Das könnte funktionieren." Dracos Augen funkelten schelmisch.

"Was _würden_ unsere Väter sagen!"

Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und sah zu Blaise und Goyle.

Draco begann vor sich hinzumurmeln, seine Augen leuchteten seltsam. Plötzlich lachte er ohne ersichtlichen Grund laut auf.

Goyle schob seinen Stuhl einen halben Meter weit weg von Draco.

"Okaaay", meinte Harry gedehnt und warf Draco einen bedenklichen Blick zu.

"Also, was für Musik spielt ihr?", fragte er Blaise und setzte sich auf den von Draco am weitesten entfernten Stuhl.

"Alles mögliche, hauptsächlich Muggel. Wir stimmen den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords, über das was richtig und was falsch ist, nicht zu. Wir haben nichts gegen Muggel, sie haben uns nie was getan. Musikmäßig bevorzuge ich Alternative Rock, du weißt schon Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, The Pixies… Ich liebe alles mit 'ner menge Bass. Ich spiele Bassgitarre und Doppelbass, jedoch hab ich letzteres seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt."

Harry nickte

"Und du?", fragte er Goyle.

Dieser fiel vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl, weil ein Gryffindor ihm eine normale Frage stellte.

"Nun, ich spiel Schlagzeug, also mag ich ähm… Blink 182, die haben eine menge guter Drumsolos.", meinte dieser.

"Wir spielen von Allem etwas. Draco ist so ziemlich punkig und mag Punkrock. Er will immer Nonkonformist sein."

Goyle warf Draco einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

"Er sagt immer: 'Kein Grund, halb und halb zu sein; such dir was aus und steh dazu'."

"So ist es, Potter. Hast du was gegen Nonkonformisten? Nennst du uns jetzt Teufelsbrut? Wirfst du uns Selbstverletzendes Verhalten vor, weil wir Schwarz tragen? Ich werd dir meine Gitarre übern-"

"Also spielst du Gitarre?", fragte Harry und unterbrach damit Dracos Wortschwall.

"Und Harfe.", grinste Blaise, bevor Draco ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen brachte.

"Mein Vater brachte mir Violine, Cello und Harfe spielen bei, Potter. Gitarre hab ich mir selbst beigebracht."

"Ich kann auch Maracas spielen.", meinte Goyle.

Harry lächelte und versuchte nicht darüber zu lachen, dass Goyle ihn grade ziemlich an Neville Longbottom erinnerte.

"Und du?", fragte Draco gedehnt und sah Harry mit kalten grauen Augen an.

"Du hast deine Gitarre nicht verhext, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht! Remus hat mir letzten Sommer das Spielen auf seiner alten Akustikgitarre beigebracht. Und bevor das Schuljahr begann, hat er mir die E-Gitarre meines Paten gegeben. Ich hatte bisher keinen Weg gefunden zu spielen. Ich hab gedacht, dass elektronische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren, wegen der Magie, die in der Luft ist."

"Das sind magische Verstärker.", sagte Blaise und stupste einen mit dem Fuß an.

"Pansy Parkinson hat persönliches Interesse an unserer Band und hat es geschafft, welche zu besorgen. Sie sind von derselben Sorte, wie die, welche die Schwestern des Schicksals auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr benutzt haben."

"Schreibst du eigene Lieder, Zabini?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Nah. Draco schreibt welche, aber er will sie nicht singen, so spielen wir meistens nur die Melodien, aber niemand singt die Texte. Aber jetzt wo wir dich haben, können wir sie komplett spielen.", antwortete Blaise.

"Das heißt...wenn du bei uns mitmachen willst?", fügte er noch mit fragendem Blick hinzu.

"Ja, ich will. Es ist ewig her, dass ich spielen konnte... Aber nur wenn Malfoy mich will, natürlich.", meinte er und schaute zu Draco.

"Ich will nicht dich, Potter, ich will deine Stimme.", sagte Draco und legte die Beine auf den Tisch.

"Toll!", rief Blaise begeistert.

"Harry… ich darf dich doch Harry nennen? Besteht ja kein Grund sich mit diesem Hinternamen-Kram rum zu schlagen, oder?

Ich bin Blaise oder Blaisy wenn du mir 'nen Drink ausgibst.", grinste er.

"Gregory", meinte Goyle mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. "Aber ich werde Goyle genannt."

"Ach Quatsch!", behauptete Blaise. "Ich hab mein ganzes Leben lang noch niemanden dich Goyle nennen gehört."

"Du hast mich nie Gregory genannt."

"Tu ich doch die ganze Zeit!", meinte Blaise.

"Niemals, daran würde ich mich erinnern!" protestierte Goyle.

"Das ist Quatsch, Greggy! Was erzählst du da?"

"Könnt ihr zwei jetzt mal die Fresse halten!", unterbrach Draco sie.

"Potter und mir ist es scheißegal ob ihr euch Honigbienchen und Herzchen nennt!"

Blaise schnaubte.

"Ich hab ein paar Musikstücke hier, Potter. Bleibst du oder hast du für heute Nacht was anderes geplant?"

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu Hermine und Ron, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn warteten. Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Klar, warum nicht."

-

Harry war überwältigt von den Songs die Draco geschrieben hatte. Er war wie ein Künstler, der die Gefühle in Töne umwandelte. Harry konnte den Hass fühlen, den er mit seiner Gitarre unter Malfoys strengem Blick spielte.

"Das war gut, Potter. Nicht so perfekt wie ich es spielen würde, aber es war gut."

Natürlich. Nur weil er ein musikalisches Genie war, war er nicht weniger ein schleimiger Bastard als sonst.

Draco ging hinüber zu Goyle und besprach mit ihm in leisen Tönen ein Schlagzeugsolo, an dem sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Er sah aus, als ob er versuchte etwas zu erklären und fuhr ständig mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

Harry ging wieder dazu über, seinen Teil auswendig zu lernen.

Er fragte sich vage, woher Dracos Hass kam.

Die kalten Beats, die Harry von Blaise' Bass vernehme konnte, vermittelten ein Gefühl der Leere, der Einsamkeit oder als ob jemand auf etwas wartete.

Der Hass in seinem Stück wuchs und wuchs. Er konnte schon sagen, wo die Noten standen und wie sie klingen mussten. Und er fühlte, dass Draco es aus persönlichen Erfahrungen heraus geschrieben hatte.

Harry sah auf und beobachtete Draco, wie er ein und dieselben Zeilen immer und immer wieder spielte, als ob er sie in sein Gedächtnis tätowieren wollte, für immer einen Abdruck des Songs hinterlassend.

Harry hörte die schwachen Akkorde, die Draco mit Leichtigkeit wiederholte und er konnte schwören, er hörte die Tränen.

-

"Es wird spät. Sollten wir's für heute erstmal dabei belassen?" fragte Blaise und sah auf.

Die anderen Jungs nickten müde und legten ihre Instrumente weg.

Draco ging einmal durch den Raum und blies eine Kerze nach der anderen aus. Goyle schrumpfte sein Schlagzeug und verstaute es in seiner Tasche, während Blaise den Stille-Zauber beseitigte, den er über den Raum gelegt hatte.

"Hey,", begann Harry etwas nervös, "wäre es okay, wenn ihr die ganze Bandsache nicht gegenüber Hermine, Ron oder einem der anderen Gryffindors erwähnen würdet?"

"Du schämst dich doch nicht, oder Potter?", höhnte Malfoy.

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, es ist nur, dass die nichts von Muggel-Musik verstehen und so. Ich muss ihnen das schonend beibringen."

"Ich dachte Granger wäre Muggel-geboren?", kam es von Goyle.

"Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie die Musik mag.", seufzte Harry.

"Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich hier bin, sie würde 'nen Herzinfarkt kriegen."

-

"Harry, wo bist du gewesen?", wollte Hermine schläfrig, in einen Morgenmantel gewickelt und begleitet von einem schlaftrunkenen Ron Weasley, wissen.

Harry hatte gehofft unentdeckt in sein Bett schleichen zu können.

"War nur Spazieren. Es gab keinen Grund auf mich zu warten.", log Harry und ging auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zu.

"Harry, es ist halb Zwei! Du warst für sieben Stunden spazieren?", protestierte Hermine ungläubig.

"Ich hab's Zeitgefühl verloren."

"Ich wette du hast 'ne Freundin. Das ist es, oder Harry?", sagte Ron und sah ein wenig verärgert aus. "Ich dachte, du würdest wieder mit Ginny zusammen kommen."

"Das hab ich nie gesagt!", knirschte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Aber du und Ginny hattet solch eine schöne Zeit in den Ferien zusammen. Mom plante schon fast die Hochzeit und alles und dann lässt du sie ohne Grund fallen."

"Ja, aber…"

"Harry, warum schleppst du diese alte Gitarre mit dir rum? Immer verschwindest du mit diesem Ding. Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine schrill.

Harry knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen.

"Sie ist nicht alt. Sie ist ein Erbstück und signiert von Keith Richards!"

"Wer ist das?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Er ist ein alter, gescheiterter Muggel-Nichtsnutz, der ständig auf Drogen ist!"

"Ich denke, er ist großartig!", äußerte Harry, immer noch durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Deine Besessenheit von Muggel-Musik wächst dir ein bisschen über den Kopf. Überleg doch mal: Du hättest die ganze Zeit, die du mit Gitarrespielen verschwendet hast, für etwas sinnvolles, wie die DA oder Hausaufgaben machen, nutzen können."

"Ich spiele nun mal gern Muggel-Musik."

"Harry, du bist, wie ich, aus der Muggel-Welt. Du solltest wissen, dass dort nicht unsere Zukunft liegt, wir werden hier gebraucht, wo unsere Talente einen guten Nutzen haben! Lass die Muggel ihre Musik spielen. Du wirst in diesem Krieg gebraucht!"

"Ist das alles was ich bin? Eine Art Waffe? Warum sollte ich keine Muggel-Zukunft haben?", fragte Harry.

"Harry, das ist nicht dein Schicksal! Welcher gesunde Mensch würde je ein Muggel-Leben statt eines Zauberer-Lebens wählen?", fragte Hermine entgeistert und starrte Harry an.

"'ne Menge Zauberer mögen Musik und ich will eine musikalische Zukunft.", erwiderte Harry.

"Ich hab noch nie einen Zauberer getroffen, der Musiker ist!", keifte Hermine.

"Tja, vielleicht solltest du mal rausgehen und Leute treffen, anstatt die Nächte mit Lesen zu verschwenden!"

Hermine grollte, ihr buschiges Haar bauschte sich um ihr ernstes Gesicht auf. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Harry weiter sprach.

"Sieh mal, Hermine! Ich will es nicht hören! Ich dachte, ihr zwei würdet mich in allem unterstützen, was ich mache, aber ihr seid genauso wie Ginny: Ihr erwartet einen Helden. Erwartet, dass ich Voldemort töte und im Ministerium mit 'ner Aktentasche rum renne, dass ich sieben Kinder habe und von 9 bis 17 arbeitete für nur zwei Wochen Urlaub. So will ich mein Leben nicht leben!", brüllte Harry.

Er stürmte zur Treppe. Als er schon fast im Schlafsaal war, hörte er Hermine schreien: "Was willst du denn mit deinem Leben machen, Harry? Willst du ein nichtsnutziger Muggel ohne Zukunft werden?"

Harry rief vom oberen Ende der Treppe zurück: "Ich will mich nur lebendig fühlen!"

-

Als Ron später den Schlafsaal betrat, flüsterte er Harry leise zu:

"Ich finde es okay, wenn du Muggel-Musik auf deiner Gitarre spielst. Ich hab Dennis Dudelsack spielen gehört, vielleicht kannst du ja mal zusammen mit ihm spielen."

Harry schauderte, wie Ron "zusammen spielen" sagte und wie er alles so langweilig klingen ließ.

-

Konformist: (engl.) to conform übereinstimmen, anpassen

Jemand, der seine eigene Einstellung und Meinung an die herrschende Meinung angleicht

Gegenteil ist ein Nonkonformist

Bohemien:unkonventionelle, unbürgerliche, leichtlebige Künstlernatur

Maracas:rasselartiges Rhythmusinstrument indianischer Herkunft für Tanz- und Unterhaltungsmusik


	2. It's unnatural I tell you

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling,

Idee: Smarmy Penguin,

Nix: Ich

-

Kapitel 2

It's unnatural, I tell you

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen redete Hermine nicht mit Harry.

Ron hatte noch vergeblich versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Hermine fing an mit Ginny zu flüstern. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Er fühlte sich nicht mehr schuldig, Ginny verlassen zu haben.

Es war dumm gewesen, überhaupt mit ihr auszugehen. Sie hatte kurz vorher mit Dean Schluss gemacht und Sirius war gerade erst gestorben.

Ihre Erwartungen voneinander waren zu hoch gewesen: Ginny wollte den Helden, von dem ihr ihre Eltern erzählt hatten, als sie noch ein kleines Kind war und Harry wollte einfach jemanden, der überhaupt nichts von ihm erwartete.

"Ich glaube, Hermine und Ginny reden über dich.", wisperte Ron.

Harry grunzte nur.

Die Herbstsonne schien durch die Fenster der großen Halle, hinterließ ein Sonnen- und Schattenmuster auf den Haustischen.

Harry blickte auf, um Blaise und Draco in die Große Halle schleichen und sich neben Pansy Parkinson setzen zu sehen.

Er realisierte vage, dass Ron mit ihm sprach.

"Die Chudley Canons müssen dieses Jahr gewinnen! Denkst du nicht auch, dass ihre Pechsträhne bald vorüber sein muss?"

"Vielleicht.", murmelte Harry und sah in Rons Gesicht, das vor Hoffnung zu glänzen schien.

Plötzlich begann jemand am Ende der Großen Halle zu schreien.

"WHAT THE FUCK! JETZT KRIEGST DU ES MIT MIR ZU TUN, HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

Besagter sah auf und erblickte eine sehr rot angelaufene Pansy Parkinson, welche geradewegs auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerte.

Harry hoffte, dass es kein Messer war, was er in ihrer Hand erkannte.

Chaos brach aus. Blaise Zabini rollte sich elegant über den Tisch, packte Pansy und versuchte sie zurück zu halten.

Der Rest der Slytherins - sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Pansy nah dran war einen Mord zu begehen - begann Essen quer durch die Halle zu werfen.

Die Hufflepuffs krochen unter ihren Haustisch, während die Ravenclaws versuchten, die zuständigen Autoritätspersonen zu alarmieren.

Blaise rief durch das ganze Durcheinander nach Goyle, als dieser aufsprang, sich nun ebenfalls über den Tisch rollte und zu ihnen rannte um Pansy mit festzuhalten.

Die Gryffindors, die auf einmal mit Essen bombardiert wurden, griffen ihr eigenes und warfen es auf die Slytherins.

Der Lehrkörper war verrückt geworden.

Snape und McGonagall zeigten anklagend mit dem Finger auf den jeweils anderen, während die anderen Lehrer vergeblich versuchten die Schüler zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore las in aller Ruhe den Tagespropheten.

"Verdammt, Potter! Du ruinierst meine Band!", kreischte Pansy und warf das Brotmesser, welches sie in ihrer Hand hatte, in Richtung Harry.

Das Messer surrte durch die Halle. Alle schwiegen. Die Herbstsonne traf das Metall und reflektierte Strahlen Sonnenlichtes fielen auf die Wände der Großen Halle, bevor es mit einem lauten "Klack" auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch genau zwischen Ron Weasleys Fingern landete. Ron schluckte, während Colin Creevey aufschrie.

"Die werfen mit Besteck! Werft zurück, werft zurück!"

Die Gryffindors sprangen mit Messern, Gabeln und Löffeln bewaffnet auf.

"STOP!", brüllte Harry.

Drüben am Slytherintisch stand auch Draco. Harry fragte sich, ob er seine Hauskameraden beruhigen oder vor den bald fliegenden Löffeln wegrennen wollte.

"Sorry deswegen, Harry", sagte Blaise, immer noch mit Pansy rangelnd.

"Sie hatte ihre ‚Gute-Morgen-Zigarette' noch nicht. Halt mal kurz, Goyle."

Goyle hatte den einzig sicheren Platz gefunden, um sie festzuhalten: ihren Hals.

Blaise durchsuchte seine Robe, dann zog er eine weiße Zigarette hervor.

"Pansy, schau mal, was ich hier habe!", rief er.

Pansy hielt still in Goyles Armen und verfolgte die Zigarette mit ihren Augen. Goyle ließ sie los und sie schnappte sich die Zigarette aus Blaise' Hand.

"Feuer.", grinste Draco und hielt ein schwarzes Feuerzeug in der Hand. Er schlich um den Tisch und hielt das Feuerzeug unter Pansys Zigarette. Pansy sah drein, als würde sie ihn am liebsten küssen wollen.

Die Gryffindors wandten sich wieder dem Essen zu; ausgenommen die kleine Gruppe um Harry Potter. Ron starrte noch immer auf das Brotmesser zwischen seinen Fingern, Hermine hielt die Nase in die Luft.

"Oh, du hast es ihnen erzählt", stellte Blaise fälschlicher weise fest, bevor er Harrys fassungslosen Blick bemerken konnte. "Bin ich froh, ich hasse Geheimnisse!"

"Was hat er uns erzählt?", fragte Hermine schrill.

Harrys Augen waren geweitet und er schüttelte geängstigt den Kopf.

"Oh…", sagte Blaise, "scheint, als hätte ich da was losgetreten..."

Draco konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Blaise starrte ihn an und brachte Draco damit zum Schweigen.

"Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt zurück zu den Slytherins und überlassen dir den Rest, Potter.", grinste Draco hinterhältig.

Goyle murmelte ein schnelles "Bye", bevor er hinter Pansy und Draco her eilte.

Pansy schien Draco zuzutexten.

"Sorry, Harry", sprach Blaise und sah die rotangelaufene Hermine nervös an.

"Bis später dann."

"Harry, was ist los?", verlangte Ron zu wissen und versuchte dabei verzweifelt das Messer, welches noch immer im Tisch steckte, zu entfernen.

"Lass mich raten!", spie Hermine wütend. "Mehr Geheimnisse! Noch mehr unerklärbare Sinneswandel!"

"Ich dachte, du redest nicht mehr mit mir.", sagte Harry kühl.

Hermines Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich.

"Harry, wir wollen nur wissen was los ist ...zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit!", versuchte es Hermine.

"Du willst wirklich die Wahrheit wissen, Hermine? Gut. Ich bin in 'ner Band ...mit den Slytherins!"

-

Harry saß alleine beim Mittagessen.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich extrem aufgeregt, dass Harry mit Draco Malfoy abhing. Sie schienen zu denken, er würde mit Voldemort im Bunde sein.

Harry hatte versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass Draco wirklich eine Art Sinneswandel durchgemacht hätte.

Sie fragten, was es für Beweise dafür gab, doch er hatte keine.

Hermine hatte ihn auch gefragt, warum er Blaise Zabini vertraute, der - so dachte sie - einen ziemlich zwielichtigen Charakter hätte.

"So sind alle Gutaussehenden und ich habe gehört, er wäre Bisexuell. Es ist unnatürlich, sag ich dir!", hatte sie gemeint.

Ron war sauer, weil Harry scheinbar zwei neue Freunde hatte und dazu noch teuflische.

"Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben! Du lässt mich im Stich für diese reichen Idioten, nur weil sie Muggel-Musik mögen. Die haben dich doch 'ner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen!", unterstellte er ihm schreiend.

So aß Harry sein Tomate-Käse-Sandwich allein und versuchte Hermines, Ginnys und Rons Geflüster ein paar Plätze entfernt zu ignorieren.

Er war überrascht, als ein Zettel vor seinem Sandwich erschien.

_Potter,_

_Blaise tut es verdammt Leid, dass er dein kleines 'Goldenes Trio' zerstört hat._

_Mich könnte es nicht weniger interessieren. _

_Je weniger du redest, desto besser für deine Stimme._

_Blaise meint, es täte ihm so Leid, dass er sich möglicherweise vom Astronomieturm stürzt. _

_Sei nicht geschockt, er hat das schon mal versucht. Er bemerkte allerdings den Balkon einen Stock tiefer nicht. Er hatte 'nen blauen Arsch für 'ne Woche, aber war nicht ernsthaft verletzt._

_Gruß von Goyle._

_Wie auch immer, heute Nacht ist Bandprobe. Zauberkunstraum im fünften Stock. Sei dort!_

_Malfoy_

Harry lächelte matt. Wenigstens hatte er Musik um sich abzulenken und irgendwie neue Freunde, auch wenn diese ein wenig unausgeglichen waren.

-

"Hi, Harry!", rief Blaise, als Harry den leeren Klassenraum betrat, in dem sie sich treffen wollten.

"Es tut mir so Leid wegen heute. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht alles ruiniert!"

"Hey, Blaise. Mach dir darum keinen Kopf, die Dinge werden sich schon wieder richten, hoffentlich. Wo sind Goyle und Malfoy?"

"Kommen gleich. Bei Greg besteht keine Chance, aber ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass du Draco 'Draco' nennst..."

Harry streckte angewidert die Zunge raus. Dann holte er eine Hand voll Schokofrösche aus seiner Tasche.

"Willst du einen?", fragte er.

Blaise nickte.

"Ihn 'Draco' zu nennen fühlt sich einfach falsch an.", meinte Harry, nachdem er seinen Schokofrosch runtergeschluckt hatte.

"Ist so'n bisschen 'n orgasmischer Name.", antwortete Blaise in Gedanken.

Harry erstickte fast am nächsten Sckokofrosch.

"Ein WAS?"

"Du weißt schon…" Blaise Stimme wurde kreischig hoch. "Oooh, DRACO! Schneller, Draco, schneller! Ich bin so heiß, Draco. Draco, du bist so groß!"

"So was hör ich gern.", grinste eine amüsierte Stimme an der Tür. Draco stand dort mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry lief rot an, seine Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen.

"Draco!", rief Blaise aus, schlug die Hände zusammen und versuchte so zu tun, als ob er nichts gemacht hätte. Er versagte.

"Hab dich dort nicht stehen sehen."

Draco lachte leise.

"Ich glaub, ich will's gar nicht wissen.", lächelte er.

Blaise grinste nervös.

"Das ist gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das erklären könnten.", meinte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Goyle hat 'ne Strafarbeit.", erzählte Draco, die Augenbrauen immer noch gehoben.

"Nur wir Saiteninstrumente heut Nacht."

"Oh, gut, warum geh ich nicht runter in die Küche und hol uns ein paar Flaschen Butterbier. Es ist Freitag, wir sollten ein bisschen Party draus machen.", schlug Blaise vor und sprang auf.

"Ihr zwei könnt ja 'n bisschen reden und versuchen euch beim Vornahmen zu nennen!"

Dann rannte er zur Tür hinaus.

Harry blickte zu Draco, welcher finster auf die Tür starrte.

"Was haben du und Blaise gemacht?", fauchte er schlussendlich.

Harry schluckte.

"Blaise meinte du hättest einen… ähm… einen… orgasmischen Namen..."

Dracos Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in seinen blonden Haaren.

"Einen WAS?", rief er genauso wie Harry fünf Minuten zuvor.

"Einen Namen, den man leicht sagen kann, wenn man… du weißt schon, einen Orgasmus hat."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass er noch röter werden konnte. Er hätte nie erwartet mit jemandem über dieses Thema zu reden, schon gar nicht mit Draco Malfoy.

Draco war eine zeitlang leise.

"Ich denke ihr habt Recht.", sagte er, die Stille durchbrechend.

Er sah zu Harry.

"Harry ist keiner so wirklich. Außer man rollt die r's. Ungefähr so…" Dracos Stimme wurde plötzlich höher als normal. "Harrrry"

Harry wurde noch röter.

Draco war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Er begann leise verschiedene Namen zu sagen. "Terrrrry Boot!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nah, nicht wirklich. Ronald! Ronald! Bäh, keine Chance. Severrrrrrus!", stöhnte er, dann sah er zu Harry.

"'Severus' zu sagen ist echt sexy.", meinte er. "Versuch es!"

"Werde ich nicht!", stieß Harry entrüstet aus. "Das ist ekelhaft. Er ist ein Lehrer!"

"Ach? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mit ihm ficke. Mach schon, es ist echt lustig."

Harry sah zweifelnd drein und zögerte.

"Severus", sagte er leise.

"Lauter!", forderte Draco.

"Severus!", sprach Harry etwas lauter.

"Weiter, schrei es, Potter, schrei es!"

"SEVERUS!", stöhnte Harry, der Name rollte wie Wasser aus seinem Mund. Sehr dreckiges Wasser.

"SEVERUS!", wiederholte Draco mit kräftiger, tiefer Stimme.

"Ähm, entschuldigt Jungs?", piepte eine hohe Stimme von der Tür. Draco und Harry stoppten ihr Stöhnen und wanden sich der Tür zu.

Dort stand Professor Flitwick, in seinen Armen lag ein Stapel Pergamente.

"Ich brauch den Raum zum korrigieren… ähm, es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr Jungs…ähm, miteinander auskommt."

Harry und Draco wurden prompt rot, flohen aus dem Klassenraum und rannten zwei Korridore entlang, bevor sie keuchend stehen blieben und gleichzeitig in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrachen.

"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?", keuchte Draco mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh mein Gott! Was er gedacht haben muss!"

Harry hielt sich schon den Bauch vor lachen.

"Na los, lass uns Blaise suchen."

"Aber klar… Harrrry!"

Harry brach erneut in Gelächter aus.

-

"Und dann sagte er:", lachte Harry und Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter, Draco holte tief Luft. "Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr Jungs, ähm… miteinander auskommt."

Harry und Draco kicherten wieder, während Blaise geduldig wartete.

"Oh, sehr amüsant.", meinte er trocken.

"Du hättest dabei sein müssen!", keuchte Draco. "Gott! Was wäre gewesen, wenn Snape rein gekommen wär'..."

"Was ist, wenn er es Snape erzählt?", fragte Harry lachend.

"Was, wenn Snape ein Vampir wär'?", meinte Blaise über seine Schulter sehend.

Harry und Draco starrten ihn an, dann lachten sie wieder hysterisch los.

"Ja, ihr lacht! Wartet ab bis er euch beißt, während ihr schlaft."

Draco musste sich an der Wand festhalten, um vor lachen nicht umzukippen. Harry hielt sich den Bauch.

"Na los, lasst uns runter in die Kerker gehen und da auf Goyle warten. Pansy wollte eh noch mit dir reden, Harry.", bemerkte Blaise, ein Duzend Butterbierflaschen unter den Armen.

Harry schluckte.

"Ja, da biste ganz ruhig, nicht? Willst du wissen, was sie sonst noch mit einem Messer machen kann?"

Draco lachte, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"In die Kerker? Ihr meint, in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum?", wollte Harry unsicher wissen.

"Keine Angst, Potter, wir lassen es nicht zu, dass sie dich vergewaltigen.", kommentierte Draco und lief dann neben Blaise den Korridor entlang.

Harry rannte, um sie einzuholen. Er lachte sarkastisch, sah beide Jungen an und folgte ihnen dann in die Dunkelheit.

-

Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, bemerkte Harry, hatte sich nicht sehr verändert seit seinem zweiten Jahr, als Ron und er sich als Goyle und Crabbe eingeschlichen hatten, um Draco über die Kammer des Schreckens auszufragen. Es war ein sehr großer Raum mit Ledersesseln und unnatürlichen Kaminfeuern, die grün leuchteten. In der Tat war alles grün, außer das schwarze Leder und Pansy Parkinsons neonpinker Pyjama.

"Nun, Potter", sprach sie, eine Zigarette in der einen, eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in der anderen Hand haltend.

"Ich hab mit Blaise über dich geredet und beschlossen: Ich mag dich. Also nicht SO, wobei deine Muskeln unglaublich sind!"

Sie begann zu kichern und übergab Draco die Flasche, bevor sie sich in Harrys Arme fallen ließ.

"Ähm, Hilfe?", sagte dieser und hielt das scheinbar eingeschlafene Mädchen fest.

"Das macht sie jeden Freitag. Wirf sie einfach auf die Couch.", meinte Blaise, während er mit Draco um die Flasche rangelte.

"Sollten wir nicht einen Lehrer holen oder so? Vielleicht muss ihr Magen ausgepumpt werden..."

Blaise und Draco lachten.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter. Sie ist so Eine, die man nicht beschützen muss."

Sie lachten wieder und setzten sich vor eines der unnatürlichen Feuer.

"Wird der Rest der Slytherins nicht wütend, wenn ich hier bin?", fragte Harry nervös und blickte auf eine Gruppe Schüler, die Schach spielten.

"Die haben uns schon Schlimmeres hier runter bringen sehen.", grinste Draco und übergab Harry die Flasche.

"Was ist das?"

"Hör auf zu heulen und entspann dich. Es ist Freitag.", lächelte Blaise glücklich.

Harry nahm einen Schluck der Flüssigkeit, sie ätzte ihm fast den Hals weg.

"Ich glaube, ich bleib bei Butterbier." meinte er und gab den Bourbon an Blaise weiter.

"Du hast Recht. Kannst ja keinen fürchterlichen Slytherin deinen bloßen Gryffindor Körper nehmen lassen, während du betrunken bist.", schnurrte Blaise und grinste ihn anzüglich an.

-

Es vergingen vier Stunden, bis Goyle aufgebracht eintrat.

"Ich hab doch nur diese verdammte Katze getreten!", grummelte er und griff nach der Flasche der mittlerweile schon sehr angeheiterten Slytherins.

Draco und Blaise hatten gerade eines ihrer Abenteuer erzählt. (Draco hatte Blaise in einen Diestelbusch geschubst und eigentlich dachte Harry, dass es kein richtiges Abenteuer war, trotzdem lachte er mit ihnen. Draco ließ jede Story phantastisch klingen.).

"Wir sollten ein richtiges Abenteuer erleben!", rief Harry und sprang auf die Füße.

Draco und Blaise erhoben sich eher ungraziös.

"Lasst uns auf den Astronomieturm gehen und versuchen vorbeifliegende Eulen anzupinkeln!", rief Blaise.

Die anderen drei Jungs schwiegen.

"Ähm...", kam es von Draco.

"Warum gehen wir nicht stattdessen nach Hogsmeade?", schlug Harry vor.

"Wie sollen wir nach Hogsmeade kommen, Potter?", fragte Draco zweifelnd. "Die Schultore werden geschlossen sein."

"Ich kenn eine Abkürzung unter der Schule durch. Die können wir nehmen und in den Drei Besen abhängen."

"Meinst du nicht, es würde seltsam aussehen, wenn ein Haufen Schüler nach 22 Uhr in Schuluniform in einem Pub auftaucht?"

"Wir könnten uns umziehen", grinste Harry.

"Gut, ich bin überzeugt!", sagte Pansy während sie sich aufsetzte. Die Jungs sprangen erschrocken einen Meter zur Seite.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich hab gehört, dass ihr euch betrinken gehen wollt. Und ihr braucht ein wenig weiblichen Einfluss im Leben, damit ihr nicht homophil werdet."

"Homophil?", fragte Harry und folgte der schwankenden Pansy und den beiden angeheiterten Slytherins durch eine Tür zu ihrer Linken.

"Sie meint schwul!", lachte Blaise.

"Schon zu spät...", murmelte Goyle. Draco, Blaise und Pansy lachten.

Dann holte Pansy aus und griff nach Harry Oberteil. Sie schubste ihn zu den zwei spöttisch blickenden Jungs. "Ich werd euch schon wieder hinkriegen!"

-

Harry hatte sich in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so Slytherin gefühlt. Man hätte ihn genauso gut in Tom Riddle verwandeln, ihn ausziehen, seinen Körper mit Dunklen Malen übersähen und ihn Grün anstreichen können. Auch wenn das vielleicht ein wenig kalt geworden wäre, er würde wenigstens keine grünen Strähnen in den Haaren haben, starken schwarzen Eyeliner und Hosen tragen, bei denen er sich sicher war, sie sollten nicht seine Größe sein und sich auch nicht so anfühlen.

Pansy wollte sogar ihr Selbst-Piercing-Set rausholen, aber er hatte sich geweigert.

Er war extrem überrascht gewesen, dass die anderen bei Pansys 'Dress-Up' Spiel mitmachten.

Draco bekam eine extra Behandlung, sehr zu Blaise' Ärgernis und Goyles Eifersucht.

Blaise war schnell eingekleidet in italienische Klamotten.

"Bringt deine Herkunft zur Geltung.", hatte Pansy gemeint.

"Ich bin ¼ Italiener. Genauso wie Hagrids Kürbisse."

Auch Blaise war in Leder gekleidet. Es ist das Einzige wovon Italiener träumen würden, es zu tragen.

Pansy kleidete Goyle glücklicherweise nicht in Leder, nur ein Green-Day-Shirt und Jeans.

Dann Draco. Harry fand es schwer ihn zu beschreiben. Extrem punkig, er war früher nie so extrem gekleidet gewesen und dieser neue Draco, den Harry mit großen Augen begeistert beobachtete, war komplett anders. Und überraschender Weise passte es perfekt zu ihm.

Er sah aus wie ein Vampir, der grade erst von einem Sex Pistols-Konzert gekommen war.

Seine Haarspitzen waren Lila und passten somit perfekt zu dem lila Netztop, welches er unter seinem Shirt trug. Dazu ein Gothic-Mantel und Lederhosen, über die Harry lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Harry trug ähnliches wie die anderen. Pansy hatte versucht die Tatsache zu vertuschen, dass er Harry Potter war, indem sie ihn so Slytherin wie nur möglich aussehen ließ. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihn keiner erkennen würde.

Er war nicht selten in Hogsmeade und den Gryffindor-Helden hätte man sofort erkennen und sie somit alle als Schüler ausmachen können.

Harry hatte erwähnt, dass dort wo er herkam Schüler nur so was trugen. Nun, Lederhosen vielleicht nicht, aber Band-Shirts und so.

Pansy behauptete, dass nur weitgereiste Zauberer so Muggel aussehen konnten.

Und so sah Harry also aus, als sie den Tunnel zum Honigtopf entlang stolperten.

Lederhose, grüne Strähnchen in den Haaren, ein enges grünes Shirt und eine große schwarze Jacke.

Seine Narbe wurde weggezaubert für diese Nacht.

Er hatte Pansy sogar ein wenig Eyeliner auftragen lassen und seine Brillengläser ein bisschen ovaler geformt.

"Verdammt, Potter! Wie weit ist das noch?", keuchte Draco und versuchte mit Harrys schnellen Schritten mitzuhalten.

"Genau, Potter. Ich glaub ich hab mir was aufgescheuert!", heulte Pansy.

_Geschieht dir recht wenn du in so 'nem Outfit raus gehst_, dachte Harry.

Pansy, die sich an Blaise' Arm klammerte, trug nur ihr Nachthemd. Ihr sehr kurzes, enges Nachthemd.

"Wir müssen nur noch hier hoch.", antwortete Harry.

-

Eine halbe Stunde später saß die Gruppe in einer dunklen Ecke in den Drei Besen und trank Feuerwhiskey. Sie waren verblüfft, wie unglaublich einfach ihr kleines Abenteuer war.

Harry sah sich im Pub um; er war voll mit allen möglichen Geschöpfen.

Pansy hatte Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass sie mit ihrem Outfit nicht weiter auffallen würde.

Er hatte einen Zauberer gesehen, ohne Oberteil dafür aber mit Schlittschuhen an den Füßen.

Und so fühlten sie sich cooler und noch unanständiger als vorher. Sie alle (außer Harry) rauchten offen, redeten und erzählten laut Witze.

Als sie ihre Flasche Whiskey ausgetrunken hatten, schneller als sie vielleicht sollten, taumelte Harry an die Bar, um eine neue zu holen.

Er hatte grüne Haare, wer sollte ihn so schon erkennen?

An die Bar gelehnt wartete Harry auf Madam Rosmerta, die hinter der Bar in eine hitzige Diskussion mit einem kleinen Mann vertieft war.

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte sie wütend. "Meine Kunden erwarten Musik!"

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Schwestern des Schicksals sich alle Grieselkrätze in der selben Nacht eingefangen haben.", zischte der kleine Mann.

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. Er lehnte sich weiter über die Bar, als ihm plötzlich eine grandiose Idee kam.

Er sagte mit verstellter, tiefer Stimme:

"'Tschuldigung, aber ich glaub, ich könnte da helfen"

-

"Ratet! Ratet was los ist!", rief Harry aufgeregt und tanzte zum Tisch der Slytherins.

"Du hast den Feuerwhiskey vergessen, du Wichser.", fauchte Draco.

"Ach halt die Fresse. Ich hab uns 'nen Gig organisiert!"

Die Band und Pansy schenkten Harry sofort ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wann?"

"Jetzt!", antwortete Harry lachend.

"Aber Harry, du Idiot, wir haben noch nie mit dir in der Band vorher gespielt. Sicher, wir haben geübt, aber das ist nicht das selbe.", meinte Blaise.

"Ach, wir schaffen das schon!", sagte Harry in angetrunkenem Optimismus.

"Und Madam Rosmerta sagt, wenn wir gut sind können wir jeden Freitag spielen! Und stellt euch vor: Sie will uns bezahlen!", lachte Harry fröhlich.

"Kommt schon, wir machen uns besser fertig. Wir sind in fünf Minuten dran", sagte er nun ernster.

"WAS!", rief Draco entgeistert. "Bist du verrückt?"

"Komm schon, Malfoy! Wir haben Talent. Ich glaube, wir schaffen das!"

"Glaub ich auch.", bestätigte Pansy leise und beobachtete Harry.

"Was soll's, versuchen wir's.", seufzte Goyle.

"Wir haben unsere Instrumente nicht hier!", grummelte Draco verärgert.

"Die können wir uns borgen oder unsere herrufen."

"Und welchen Song spielen wir? Wir haben keinen geübt oder können gar einen meiner Songs auswendig!"

"Spielt einen Muggel-Song. Ihr spielt die Musik, ich singe. Nehmt einen, von dem ich den Text kenne."

"Gott, das wird ein Spaß!", ereiferte sich Blaise mit einem irren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Bin ich hier der Einzige mit Verstand!", schnaubte Draco.

Blaise nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Carpe diem", sagte er.

Dann sagte er laut zu allen: "Carpe diem! Nutze den Tag!"

"Ähm, Entschuldigung...", meinte der kleine Mann von der Bar. "Seid ihr bereit?"

"In 'ner Minute", antwortete Harry hastig.

"Ich werd euch dann schon mal vorstellen. Wir heißt eure Band?"

"Draco and the Fucktards.", knurrte Draco unfreundlich.

"Ähm, wir haben noch keinen Namen. Wir sind Untitled.", meinte Harry schnell.

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kletterte dann auf die Bühne.

"Der erste Song der euch einfällt. Schnell!"

-

"Die Drei Besen sind stolz, Ihnen zu präsentieren…"

Der kleine Mann piepste in ein altes, kaputtes, allerdings verhextes Mikrophon aus dem 50ern.

"Applaus, Hexen und Zauberer, für unsere neue Band."

Dann ging er schnell von der Bühne.

Goyle setzte sich schnell hinter die Drums, während Blaise den Bass umlegte. Draco nahm die fremde E-Gitarre hoch und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Saiten.

Harry strich unbewusst seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht und ging zur Mitte der Bühne, nahm das Mikrophon in die Hand.

"Hallo.", sprach er nervös und räusperte sich.

"Wir wollen heut Nacht ein bisschen Muggel-Musik für euch spielen. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch!"

Er sah erwartungsvoll zu Draco, der durch seine blonden und lila Strähnen auf Harry starrte und grinste.

"Fertig, Potter?", flüsterte er.

Harry lächelte und Draco spielte den ersten Akkord.

Er klang durch den ruhigen Pub und wurde gefolgt von dem nächsten scharfen Sound, der die stickige Luft des Pubs durchstieß.

Drums und Bass folgten. Ihr Sound vermischte sich mit Dracos Gitarre.

_Noch ein Takt_, dachte Harry. Er drehte sein Gesicht vom Publikum weg, als er Dracos eleganten Körper anstarrte und er begann leise ins Mikro zu singen, seine Augen immer noch auf den Blonden gerichtet.

"Coming out of my cage", fing er an, seine Stimme wurde fester, "and I've been doing just fine", sang er weiter und drehte sich nun vollkommen dem Publikum zu.

"Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all!"

-

"Oh Heilige Mutter von Severus Fucking Snape! Ich hab mir fast in die Hose gemacht, ich schwör's!"

Pansy schlang ihre Arme um Blaise und Draco.

"Und Goyle, du warst wundervoll.", meinte sie und umarmte Goyle fest.

Dann wandte sie sich zu Harry: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, Potter, aber das war eines der sexiesten Dinge, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe! Und ich hab mit Draco gefickt bevor er schwul wurde..."

Draco schnaubte.

Pansy lachte, umarmte Harry kurz und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Lippen.

"Dein Einfluss tut meiner Band gut, Harry. Danke.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

"Und jetzt betrinken wir uns! Nun mehr als wir es bis jetzt schon getan haben, wenn das möglich ist.", kicherte sie und winkte sie zur Bar.

"Ihr wisst, es könnte nur Zufall gewesen sein.", grummelte Goyle und sah ziemlich aufgebracht aus, weil er keinen Kuss bekommen hatte.

"Könnte.", meinte darauf Draco und setzte sich neben Blaise auf einen Barhocker.

"Es war gut, wir haben gut zusammen gespielt.", sprach er und sah demonstrativ zu Harry.

"Wir brauchen immer noch einen Namen.", forderte Blaise. "Also, so schlecht find ich 'Draco and the Fucktards' gar nicht...", fuhr er fort und lachte.

Harry und Goyle streckten die Zunge raus.

Blaise zündete sich mit dem schwarzen Zippo, das er aus Dracos Tasche geklaut hatte, eine Zigarette an.

"Was haltet ihr dann von 'The Rose Bush Toasters'?"

"Das ist sinnlos.", kommentierte Goyle.

"Und was ist mit 'Draco and the Brown Ribbons'?"

"Das ist genauso sinnlos.", sagte Goyle wieder.

"Genau und warum muss es Dracos Name sein? Wie findet ihr 'Blaise and his Fish Sticks'!"

"Äh Blaise, das klingt mies. Und warum nicht meiner oder Harrys? 'Goyle and his minions'! Den mag ich.", sprach Goyle.

"Harry and the Hunchbackes!"

"Wir haben keine Buckel.", lachte Draco. "Glaubst du, dass deine Brille noch geht?"

Harry und die Slytherins lachten.

Pansy stolperte auf sie zu, gefolgt von Madam Rosmerta. Sie lehnten sich alle ein Stück in die Schatten zurück und Harry strich seinen Pony über die Stirn.

"Wow, ihr Jungs wart echt Klasse! Die Menge liebt euch. Es wäre großartig, wenn ihr jeden zweiten Freitag spielen könntet und ihr behaltet natürlich euer Trinkgeld. Sorry, ich habe nicht mitbekommen wie ihr heißt."

"Ich bin Iago.", antwortete Draco und lehnte sich leicht vor. Seine Stimme war tiefer und mit falschem Akzent. "Wir sind aus Verona, wir gingen dort in eine Zaubereischule und lernten zu spielen. Das ist Romeo.", sprach er weiter und zeigte auf Blaise. "Er spricht kein Englisch."

Blaise lächelte und versuchte möglichst verwirrt drein zuschauen.

"Und Angus, unser Drummer.", fuhr Draco fort. "Unsere Managerin Nora Macbeth, und Desdemona, unser wundervoller Sänger aus England."

"Es ist schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.", lächelte Harry. "Ich war nicht mehr in Hogsmeade seit ich ein Kind gewesen bin."

-

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns geglaubt hat!", lallte Draco, als die Band durch den Tunnel zurück nach Hogwarts ging.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gesagt hast, mein Name wäre Desdemona! Du weißt, dass das ein Mädchenname ist!"

Draco lachte.

"Beeilt euch, ihr zwei!", rief Blaise vom Ende des Tunnels. "Wir wollen zurück nach Slytherin und 'ne Flasche Wodka öffnen!"

"Ich kann schon jetzt nicht mehr gerade laufen!", rief Harry zurück und stolperte über ein unsichtbares Etwas.

"Dafür sind wir Slytherins ja da!"

"Für was? Mich betrunken machen?"

"Nein! Silly Billy Ziege! Dir laufen zu helfen. Du hast wirkliche Freunde in uns gefunden!", rief Blaise.

Draco lächelte.

"Wir beeilen uns besser, Potter. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die ohne uns den Trinken vodkan!"

-

Bourbon: amerikanischer Whiskey

Carpe diem: Nutze den Tag

The Rose Bush Toasters: Die Rosenbuschtoasters

Draco and the Brown Ribbons: Draco und die braunen Schleifchen

Blaise and his Fish Sticks: Blaise und seine Fishstäbchen

Goyle and his minions: Goyle und seine Lakaien

Harry and the Hunchbackes: Harry und die Buckligen

-

Der Song, den Harry singt, ist von The Killers und heißt 'Mr Brightside'.


	3. Turtle Pyjamas

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer:

Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Bevor ich's diesmal wieder vergesse: Riesigen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Mione89!

-

**Kapitel 3**

**Turtle Pyjamas**

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und atmete dabei den Geruch von italienischen Tomaten ein.

Stopp mal! In seinem Bett roch es nie nach italienischen Tomaten.

Er setzte sich schnell auf. Um ihn herum hingen dicke grüne Vorhänge wie die, die an den Slytherinbetten angebracht waren.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er laut.

Harry hörte ein Grummeln neben sich und drehte sich langsam um. Die Person setzte sich auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf ein Kissen gestützt.

"Ich glaub, ich sollte beleidigt sein, weil du dich nicht erinnerst.", nuschelte die Stimme.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er nervös.

"Nun, wie's scheint hab ich dich anal gepoppt, Cherry.", lachte Blaise.

Harry fasste sich an seine Pobacken und der plötzliche Schmerz war nicht grade angenehm.

"Aber ich bin nicht schwul.", wimmerte er.

Blaise lachte.

"Natürlich nicht, Big Boy."

"Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht real sein...", wisperte Harry.

"Schau, Harry...", sagte Blaise und setzte sich richtig auf, "du bist ein toller Kerl und alles, aber ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung. Ich denke mal, du auch nicht, also lassen wir es bei einer einmaligen Sache und kommen drüber weg."

"Aber ich bin nicht schwul!", betonte Harry nochmals.

"Ja, aber du hast 'ne Menge getrunken. Shit happens. Du kannst entweder drüber wegkommen, es von der Liste der Dinge abhaken, die du vor deinem Tod machen wolltest und wieder dazu übergehen Pussys hinterher zu jagen ODER du kannst uns zur Hölle schicken wie andere voreingenommene Leute, deine Musikkarriere hinwerfen und ein Priester werden. Aber ist es wirklich eine so große Sache? Ich meine, es war doch nur 'ne nette Nacht zwischen Freunden, oder?"

"Richtig.", bestätigte Harry mit einem matten Lächeln. "Wir lassen es nicht zwischen die Band oder unsere Freundschaft kommen. Ich würde mich aber doch schon gern dran erinnern, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Blaise lächelte. Er lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys. Dieser sprang fast wieder zurück.

Blaise lehnte sich weiter vor, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange, fuhr mit der Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe und ließ einen Schauer über Harrys entblößte Haut gehen.

"Wart mal." Harry sprang zurück. "Ich bin nackt!"

Blaise lachte.

"Nichts, was ich noch nicht vorher gesehen hätte."

Er lachte wieder.

"Na los, lass uns frühstücken. Ich könnte ein Pferd verdrücken!"

Bevor Harry ihn aufhalten konnte, zog Blaise die Bettvorhänge zurück. Harry zuckte zusammen.

Und dann wurde er rot wie ein Radieschen: Draco, Goyle und Pansy saßen auf dem Boden zwischen Bagels und Kaffee und beobachteten Blaise' Bett erwartungsvoll.

"Bitte sagt nicht, dass ihr die ganze Nacht hier wart.", sagte Harry schaudernd

"Bitte sag, dass _du_ die ganze Nacht hier warst.", echote Pansy an einem Bagel kauend. Ihre Augen leuchteten.

Blaise kicherte.

"Das würdest du gern wissen, nicht?", lächelte er und saugte an Harrys Ohrläppchen.

"Das ist so heiß!", kreischte Pansy.

"Ich dachte, es gibt in Bands Regeln: von wegen nicht mit anderen Bandmitgliedern schlafen und so...", meinte Draco grinsend.

Blaise lachte.

"Nun, ich hab mit dir geschlafen, Draco, und wir beide hatten Sex mit Pansy als wir noch 'anders' waren, also hast du gar nichts zu melden!"

"Bloody Hell! Bin ich der einzig Normale hier?"

Goyle seufzte und stand auf.

"Ich geh duschen."

Nachdem die Tür zuschlug, kroch Blaise über Harry (der versuchte nicht drüber nachzudenken, was da gerade über seine Beine strich) und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Verdammte scheiße, ist das kalt!", schrie er und kümmerte sich nicht drum, dass er nackt war.

"Ich geh Goyle in den Duschen überraschen.", sagte er und rannte aus der Tür raus.

Harry war geschockt zu sehen, dass Draco und Pansy sich nicht weiter für den ¼ Italiener, der durch den Raum rannte, zu interessieren schienen.

"Ist der immer so verrückt?", fragte Harry angsterfüllt.

"Eigentlich noch mehr.", sagte Draco und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

"Du hättest dabei sein müssen als Blaise mit Lavender Brown und Professor Trelawney aufgewacht ist."

Pansy lachte.

"Sein Körper war für Wochen mit roten Malen übersäht."

Harry lachte befangen und hoffte sie scherzten nur.

"Ähm, könnt ihr euch umdrehen während ich mich umziehe? Ich bin nackt.", sagte er.

Pansy und Draco lachten und hielten sich die Hände vor die Augen.

Er konnte sie beide linsen sehen.

Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Boxershorts.

Die beiden Slytherins nahmen die Hände sofort runter und beobachteten ihn offen.

Draco grinste, eine Augenbraue gehoben, während Pansy den Kopf mit den Händen abstütze, die Ellenbogen auf den verschränkten Knien, jede von Harrys Bewegungen interessiert beobachtend.

"Fuck, du bist heiß, Potter", sagte Draco.

"Was dagegen?", zischte Harry.

"Überhaupt nicht!", antwortete Pansy.

Harry zog sich schnell seine Boxershorts an. Er bemerkte einen blauen Fleck an seinem Oberschenkel. Die Vorstellung von einem dunkelhaarigen, nackten Italiener, der sich über ihn lehnte, kam ihm in den Sinn, als er mit dem Finger über die Stelle fuhr. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn Blaise verdammt gut aussah, Harry würde nie eine Beziehung mit ihm wollen. Und außerdem: _Er war nicht schwul!_

"Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann später.", meinte Harry zu den Slytherins, als er sich seine Robe zuknöpfte.

"Ich will dich später sehen!", kicherte Pansy und warf ihm einen Kuss zu.

Harry sah Pansy und Draco zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag genauer an.

"Oh mein Gott. Ihr tragt zusammenpassende Schildkröten-Schlafanzüge. Das ist so süß!", quietschte Harry und duckte sich vor einem Bagel.

"Das sind Schildkrötinnen!", rief Draco und Harry rannte lachend raus.

-

Als Harry in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum humpelte, wurde er von einer gewaltigen Energie getroffen. Harry wimmerte als er den Schmerz in seinem Hintern wieder spürte.

"Harry! Ich dachte du wärst TOT! Ich war die ganze Nacht auf und hab mir Sorgen gemacht, so riesige Sorgen! Ich war mir sicher, du wärst von einer Klippe gesprungen, weil wir nicht mehr mit dir geredet haben!"

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, weil er sich nicht mit dem Streit beschäftigt hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht von der Band erzählt habe, Hermine. Aber ich wusste nun mal, dass du dich aufregen würdest."

"Ich bin nur besorgt deswegen, Harry. Was weißt du schon über diese Leute?"

Harry überlegte angestrengt. Er wusste was sie für Musik mochten und dass sie Sinn für Humor hatten. Er wusste, dass ein Teil von ihnen aufs gleiche Geschlecht stand und dass Malfoy Schildkröten auf seinem Pyjama hatte, die zu Pansys passten.

Er dachte daran, was er mit Blaise die Nacht zuvor gemacht hatte und fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Er wusste eigentlich gar nichts über ihn, gar nichts über die anderen.

"Harry?"

"Ähm, nun, sie sind nett. Wir sind Freunde."

Hermine seufzte.

"Ich pass nur auf dich auf, Harry."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Slytherins die bellen, beißen nicht, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Harry fühlte den kleinen Fleck an seinem Oberschenkel leicht schmerzen und lächelte.

"Komm und rede mit Ron. Er ist ziemlich aufgebracht."

-

"Ich hab mich mit Ron und Hermine vertragen.", sprach Harry, als er durch die Tür in einen leeren Klassenraum hüpfte, in dem die Bandprobe stattfand.

Pansy und Draco schnaubten.

"Oh, das ist wundervoll, Harry! Ich hab mich so schuldig gefühlt!"

Blaise hatte seinen Bass schon auf dem Schoß.

"POTTER! Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht!", kreischte Pansy und sprang vom Tisch, auf dem sie gesessen hatte.

"Das Grün ging nach ein paar Stunden weg.", erklärte Harry.

"Warum ist es heute unbändiger als sonst?"

"Ich hab den ganzen Nachmittag mit Ron Quidditch gespielt."

"Warum hast du keinen Hut aufgehabt?"

Sofort begann Pansy mit den Händen Harrys Haar zu kämmen und versuchte es so in Ordnung zu bringen.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie. "Draco ist nach Quidditch immer durstig."

"Danke.", murmelte Harry und nahm die Wasserflasche.

"Haben deine Freunde gefragt warum du humpelst?", fragte Draco grinsend.

"Hab gesagt ich wär hingefallen."

"Sorry deswegen, Harry", lächelte Blaise matt.

"Brauch dir nicht Leid zu tun. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal dran erinnern."

"Willst du die Erinnerung noch mal auffrischen?", fragte Blaise, sich mit der Zunge anzüglich über die Lippen fahrend.

Harry lachte.

"Nee, ist schon okay, danke."

"Ich kenn 'nen Zauber,", meinte Pansy, ließ endlich von Harrys Haaren ab und nahm die Hexenwoche vom Boden auf, "der deine Erinnerung wieder herstellt nach so einer Nacht."

"Kein Zweifel, dass du so was brauchst!", grinste Draco.

Pansy ignorierte ihn und zog ihren Zauberstab.

"Ebriusamemor", rief sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harrys Stirn.

Plötzlich tauchte die Erinnerung von zwei Jungen in einem dunklen Bett mit grünen Vorhängen, in seinem Kopf auf. Er sah wie in einem Film zu, als die beiden Jungs sich streichelten und leidenschaftlich küssten.

Dann kam der Klassenraum wieder in Sicht. Harry lag auf dem Rücken, die Band stand um ihn herum.

"Das war heiß!", wisperte Draco.

"Ihr…Ihr habt das gesehen?", fragte Harry,

"Pansy du kleine Kröte!", schrie Blaise.

Pansy grinste. Goyle sah leicht krank drein und Draco schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen.

"Ist schon okay, Blaise. Ich meine, mir ist das alles nicht peinlich", erklärte Harry sanft und stand auf.

Blaise glaubte ihm nicht.

"Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, es war dein erstes Mal mit einem Kerl und ich möchte keine unangenehme Erinnerung für dich sein."

"Es ist gut.", sagte Harry leise. "Es ist ein bisschen komisch, weil wir nichts über den anderen wissen, klar. Und ich denke ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich mehr über euch weiß..."

"Zum Beispiel?", fragte Pansy auf dem Boden sitzend.

"Wie… Ich weiß nicht… Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte Harry und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Neonpink!"

"Grün."

"Grün."

"Grün."

"Okay, vielleicht war das nicht die beste Frage.", lachte Harry.

Die anderen setzten sich zu Pansy auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß eine!", sagte Pansy. "Erster Schwarm?"

"Seamus Finnigan!", sagte Blaise schnell. "Er ist auch gut zu ficken."

"Aber… Seamus ist nicht schwul!", sagte Harry geschockt.

"Das sagen alle Gryffindors! Ich bin nicht schwul. Du bist nicht schwul. Niemand ist schwul. Hände weg von meinem Penis!"

Stille

"Mein erster Schwarm war Draco.", sagte Pansy glücklich und gab besagtem Kerl einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"IEH!", rief Draco. "Verdammte Heteros!"

"Cho Chang war bei mir die Erste.", lachte Harry.

"Ich mochte Millicent.", murmelte Goyle.

Alle lachten.

"Ich war das erste Mal verliebt,", begann Draco, "glaubt es oder nicht, in einen namenlosen Jungen, den ich bei Madam Malkins getroffen habe, als ich elf war. Als ich herausfand wer er war, war ich natürlich nicht mehr in ihn verknallt. Aber die paar Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn hab ich mir immer vorgestellt mit 'Lance', so hab ich ihn genannt, durch das Anwesen zu rennen und Abenteuer zu erleben."

Die anderen lachten, außer Harry, der dunkelrot angelaufen war.

"Das ist so süß!", rief Pansy. "Warum mochtest du ihn?"

"Er schien keine Ahnung gehabt zu haben, von was ich ihm erzählte. Ich fühlte mich wissend. Ich habe noch nie was gewusst, was meine Eltern nicht wussten.", sprach Draco und sah von Harry weg. "Und er hatte einen süßen Wuschelkopf.", ergänzte er und wurde rot.

Die anderen lachten wieder.

"Nächste Frage. Was ist eure Lieblings Bertie Botts Bohnen Geschmacksrichtung?", fragte Draco, um das Thema schnell zu wechseln.

Er sah auf und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte.

-

Eine Stunde später fiel es ihnen immer schwerer noch etwas zu finden.

"Hmm… ich hab's!", sagte Blaise. "Mit welchem Mädel hattet ihr den besten Sex! Goyle?"

"Das Mädchen aus Durmstrang, mit dem ich zusammen war."

"Du meinst dieses Mannsweib?"

"Du musst wissen: Carmen war echt flexibel."

"Meiner war Pansy.", sagte Draco und lächelte sie an.

"Meiner auch", sagte Blaise.

"Bei mir war's Lavender Brown.", sagte Pansy grinsend.

Stille

Harry schauderte leicht.

"Ginny Weasley, aber sie ist auch das einzige Mädchen, mit der ich geschlafen hab."

"Was! Du, mit all deiner Berühmtheit und gutem Aussehen? Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht mit der halben Schule gevögelt hast!", rief Pansy überrascht aus.

"So einfach ist das nicht.", sagte Harry. "Ich meine, ich war besorgt wegen Voldemort."

"Ausrede!", lachte Draco.

"Ach, du schienst letztes Jahr auch in Sorge deswegen zu sein.", protestierte Harry.

"Okay, nächste Frage. Warum habt ihr beschlossen die Seiten zu wechseln? Warum kämpft ihr nicht für die Dunkle?"

Harry bemerkte, dass sie blass wurden und auf ihre Hände starrten.

"Harry.", seufzte Blaise. "Es ist nicht so leicht, darüber zu reden."

"Wir sind Freunde, oder nicht? Ich mein, ich hab mit dir geschlafen und du kannst mir nicht sagen, warum du auf dieser Seite des Krieges stehst?", fragte Harry und wurde immer wütender. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine Recht behielt.

"Ich bin einfach nicht ihrer Meinung.", murmelte Blaise.

"Wir sind nicht derselben Meinung, wie unsere ganzen beschissenen Familien.", sagte Draco. "Ich bin ein Kind von Todessern, wir alle sind welche. Wir haben den Krieg gesehen, Potter. Wir haben gesehen und davon gehört, dass unsere Eltern Kinder wie wir es sind, foltern und töten. Ich will nicht genauso werden! Wir sind vielleicht Slytherins, aber keine Mörder."

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry. "Ich hätte gedacht, der Grund sei, dass ihre Umhänge nicht zu euren Band-Shirts passen oder so.", scherzte er kleinlaut.

Die anderen grinsten matt.

"Na los.", sagte Blaise und versuchte glücklich zu klingen, "Lasst uns Musik machen."

-

Nach drei Stunden pausenlosen Spielens beschlossen Harry und die anderen für diese Nacht Schluss zu machen.

Draco, Blaise und Goyle eilten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry blieb mit Pansy, um aufzuräumen.

"Ist es wahr, dass du nur Sex mit der kleinen Weasley hattest?", fragte Pansy und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

"Ja.", sagte Harry nervös. Er war sich sicher, dass Pansys Rock vor einer Minute noch nicht so kurz war.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig. Ein Schmerz ging durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn besinnungslos werden.

-

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und atmete den Geruch von Pfefferminz ein.

Stopp mal! In seinem Bett roch es nie nach Pfefferminz. Er setzte sich schnell auf. Um ihn herum hingen dicke grüne Vorhänge wie die, die an den Slytherinbetten angebracht waren.

"Oh scheiße! Nicht schon wieder.", murmelte er. Er drehte sich schnell und rüttelte an dem Deckenhaufen neben sich.

"Wach auf, Blaise. Wach auf!"

Der Haufen rührte sich.

"Ich glaub, ich sollte beleidigt sein, weil du dich nicht erinnerst", sagte eine verschlafene Stimme.

"Oh mein GOTT!", kreischte Harry.

Pansy lachte.

-

Ebriusamemor: zusammengesetzt aus den Lateinischen Wörtern EBRIUS (betrunken) und MEMOR (Erinnerung)


	4. Girly Secrets

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Riesigen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Mione89!

-

**Kapitel 4**

**Girly Secrets**

"Ich kann es nicht fassen.", stöhnte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Beruhig dich, Potter. Du bist ja schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe, weißt du das!"

"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Harry geschockt. "Ich schwöre, ich hab nichts getrunken."

"Nun, nicht ganz. Erinnerst du dich an das Wasser, das ich dir gegeben habe? Ich hab eine kleine Zutat hinzugefügt, die ihre Wirkung mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabs entfaltet. Wollte Blaise ja nicht den ganzen Spaß für sich haben lassen."

"Bloody Hell, Pansy! Ich bin doch keine Actionfigur! Was du gemacht hast war theoretisch eine Vergewaltigung."

"Aha, aber du hast es genossen, oder nicht, Potter?"

"Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern!", meinte Harry angespannt.

"Du scheinst eine Menge Dinge zu vergessen, Potter."

"Tja, vielleicht wäre es ja nicht so, wenn du mich nicht betäubt hättest!"

"Los! Ich zeig es dir.", sagte Pansy wütend. "Ist ja nicht so, dass ich, während du schliefst, unnormale Dinge mit dir gemacht habe."

Sie murmelte den selben Zauber, wie in der vorherigen Nacht.

Wieder spielte sich eine Erinnerung in Harrys Kopf ab.

Pansy und er selbst über ausgezogene Klamotten stolpernd, sich berührend, sich küssend.

Die Erinnerung vermittelte ihm ein Glücksgefühl, wie die von der Nacht mit Blaise, doch - so wie bei Ginny - fühlte Harry sich nicht befriedigt. Er wollte mehr.

"Du warst besser als erwartet, Harry.", schnurrte Pansy und zog eine Zigarette unter ihrem Kissen hervor.

_Ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen!_, schrie eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf, _Ich sollte aufgebracht sein! Ich sollte sauer sein! Ich hab mit zwei Leuten in den letzten 48 Stunden geschlafen und hab nicht vor, eine Beziehung mit einem von ihnen anzufangen!_

"Beruhig dich!", lachte Pansy, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. "Du bist der Retter der Welt. Du solltest dir 'nen Fick ab und zu erlauben!"

Harry sah für eine Minute finster drein, dann lachte er und gab Pansy einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du hast Recht!", meinte er. "Ich sollte relaxen. Ich bin 16. Ich bin in 'ner Band. Ich hab Leder getragen. Sex zu haben ist keine große Sache."

"Exakt!", sagte Pansy und ihre Augen funkelten.

"Nur hattest du öfter Sex, als in einer Band gespielt oder Leder getragen zu haben."

"Fresse, Parkinson!", grinste Harry gut gelaunt. "Wo sind die Duschen hier?"

"Durch die Tür und dann gleich links. Aber sei leise, ich will nicht, dass du meine Klassenkameradinnen aufweckst.

Harry zog die Vorhänge auf und hätte fast geschrieen. Blaise, Draco und Goyle saßen in ihren Pyjamas auf dem Boden und beobachteten das Bett.

"Bloody Hell! Wie seid ihr hier hoch gekommen? Das ist der Mädchenschlafsaal!", meinte Harry lachend.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Und das aus deinem Mund, Potter. Du weißt aber schon, dass du auch hier bist? Bei Jesus, du bist nackt, nicht wahr?"

Blaise lachte.

"Sollte ich beleidigt sein, Harry? Als ich sagte, dass du wieder dazu übergehen kannst Pussys zu jagen, dachte ich nicht, dass du mich so ernst nehmen würdest."

Harry lachte sarkastisch.

"Ich geh duschen.", sagte er, sprang vom Bett und rannte splitternackt durch die Tür zu den Duschen.

"Ich denke, wir sind ein schlechter Einfluss für ihn.", äußerte Draco, als er Harry hinterher sah.

"Nun, wir wissen doch alle, dass der Junge ein wenig lockerer werden muss.", kommentierte Pansy. "Ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen wird schon nicht schaden. Er muss auf der Bühne offener sein und wenn ein paar gute Ficks das für ihn leichter machen, denke ich, wir alle sollten ihm die Möglichkeit dazu geben."

"Das ist ekelhaft!", stieß Goyle aus.

"Ich werd ihn in den Duschen überraschen.", grinste Draco.

Nachdem er weg war, wandte sich Pansy zu Blaise und Goyle, die noch immer auf dem Boden des leeren Mädchenschlafsaals saßen.

"Wo sind meine Klassenkameradinnen?", wollte sie wissen.

Blaise lachte.

"Draco hat 'ne Rede über die Zerstörung des Gehirns durch Popmusik gehalten und da sind sie geflüchtet."

-

Harry schloss die Augen, als er unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich, als das Wasser über seine Haut lief. Er hörte das konstante Plätschern des laufenden Wassers.

Nachdem er sauber war, griff er blind nach seinem Handtuch, trocknete seine Haare und seinen Körper ab und setzte seine Brille auf. Er schlang das Handtuch um seine Hüften und zog die Tür der Duschkabine auf.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Musst du immer anwesend sein, wenn ich was aufziehe?"

Draco saß grinsend auf einer Kommode.

"Es scheint so, Potter."

Harry lächelte sarkastisch und zauberte seine Zahnbürste aus dem Gryffindor-Waschraum zu sich runter.

"Ich bin nicht so wie Blaise und Pansy, in der Hinsicht.", sagte Draco leise.

"Ja, ich bin auch nicht so wie du in der Hinsicht, und?", nuschelte Harry mit dem Mund voller Zahnpastaschaum.

"Ich würde niemanden austricksen, um mit ihm schlafen zu können.", fuhr Draco fort und schaute Harry wieder nicht in die Augen.

"Ich mag das nicht, ich will, dass die Person mich mag."

"Ich bin nicht sauer auf Pansy oder Blaise, weil wir ja beide betrunken waren. Ich mein, klar, es wäre toll, Sex mit jemandem zu haben, den ich liebe, wenigstens einmal."

Draco lachte.

"Ich find, du bist wahnsinnig komisch. Nur ein Gryffindor würde die letzten paar Tage so auf die leichte Schippe nehmen. Wenn ich du wäre, ich würde Pansy und Blaise zum Teufel und zurück jagen. Was ist eigentlich mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen gewesen, der kleinen Schwester vom Wiesel?"

Harry schauderte, dann sprang er neben Draco auf die Kommode.

"Ginny Weasley? Das war wohl die gestörteste Beziehung, die es geben konnte. Ginny hatte kurz vorher erst mit Dean Schluss gemacht und brauchte Trost. Sie wollte den Held aus ihrer Kindheit um sie zu beschützen.

Und mein Pate, ähm, Sirius Black…"

"Er ist mein Großcousin.", sagte Draco. "Ein gutaussehender Kerl, den alten Familienfotos nach zu urteilen. Er erinnerte mich ein wenig an mich selbst: Immer hat er Fratzen auf den Fotos gezogen."

Harry lächelte schwach.

"Nun, er war gerade erst gestorben und ich wollte einfach was Normales, etwas um meine Gedanken von Voldemort abzulenken. Und da war sie, die süße Ginny, die nur beschützt werden wollte und ich, der nie im Leben wieder jemanden beschützen wollte.", seufzte Harry. "Dann brachte mir Lupin Gitarrespielen bei. Ginny wurde wütend: Ich verbrachte mehr Zeit damit, als mit ihr und so machten wir bald Schluss. Aber es war mir egal, sie mochte eh keine Muggel-Musik und sie hasst Punk."

Draco spielte den Geschockten. "Wie kann sie!"

"Genau!", lachte Harry.

Draco sah sich im Raum um.

"Ich hab grad bemerkt, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, was für'n Tag wir haben und wie spät es ist."

Harry lachte.

"Es ist Sonntag, kurz nach zehn."

"Oh, na dann los. Suchen wir die anderen und gehen dann Frühstücken."

-

Harry hatte mit den Slytherins draußen in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Winter gefrühstückt.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, um zusammen mit Ron und Hermine Hausaufgaben zu machen und alles schien fast normal zu sein. Allerdings vermieden sie es, über die Slytherins zu reden oder Musik oder warum Harry immer noch hinkte oder wo er die letzten zwei Nächte geschlafen hatte.

So blieben sie bei sicheren Themen wie Quidditch (wobei sie das Slytherin-Team nicht erwähnten) und Hausaufgaben, was sowieso das war, worüber Hermine ständig redete.

"Harry, da ist Hedwig!", rief Hermine und zeigte auf eines der Fenster, an dem die Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen pickte.

Er sprang auf und nahm der Schneeeule die Nachricht ab.

"Hallo, mein Mädchen.", flüsterte Harry und streichelte ihr liebevoll den Kopf.

"Es ist bald dunkel, du solltest besser jagen gehen."

Und sie flog hinaus in die Nacht.

"Ein Brief von Snape.", informierte Harry seine Freunde nicht allzu begeistert. Er las den Brief, dann sah er finster drein.

"Okklumentik-Unterricht, jetzt gleich. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich damit plagt, es ist ja nicht so, dass es funktionieren würde."

"Harry!", kreischte Hermine aufgebracht.

"Was denn? Ist doch so!"

-

Auf dem Weg in Snapes Büro rannte Harry in Blaise und Draco - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

"Potter, du Arsch! Pass auf wo du hinrennst!"

"Sorry.", murmelte Harry, stand auf und hielt den beiden Jungs die Hand hin, um ihnen aufzuhelfen.

"Wo willst du in solch Geschwindigkeiten hin?", fragte Blaise, während er sich den Dreck von der Hose klopfte.

"Zaubertranknachhilfe.", antwortete er matt.

Harry musste fünf Minuten warten, bis Draco und Blaise endlich aufhörten zu lachen.

"Wir kommen mit!", keuchte Draco. "Das ist zu gut, als dass wir es verpassen könnten. Als ich es letztes Jahr raus fand, dachte ich, es wäre ein schlechter Scherz. Snape muss dich wie 'nen Esel schuften lassen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.", versuchte Harry ihren Beschluss zu ändern.

"Du willst bloß nicht, dass wir sehen wie du hin und her geschubst wirst.", lachte Draco.

"Schön!", sprach Harry wütend. "Lassen wir Snape das regeln!"

-

"Malfoy! Zabini! Was machen Sie zwei hier?"

"Sie sind mir gefolgt, Sir!", sagte Harry.

"Warum?", herrschte Snape die beiden Slytherins an.

"Sir, wir möchten sehen, was Potter für Fortschritte im Förderunterricht macht! Es ist nicht fair, wenn er den Spaß für sich hat."

Snape atmete schwer durch die Nase aus.

"Ich glaube, ihr seid doch zu gebrauchen.", meinte er schließlich.

"Ihr müsst wissen: Potter nimmt keine Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Er lernt Okklumentik, auch wenn er denkt, er hätte es nicht nötig zu üben. Vielleicht versucht er es konzertierter, wenn er einen Ansporn hat, seine Gedanken zu Blocken."

"Was meinen Sie?", fragte Draco grob.

Snape setzte ein hässliches Grinsen auf und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry.

"Autolegilimens!", rief er.

Plötzlich erschienen Bilder seiner Kindheit vor Harrys Augen und er konnte fühlen, dass auch Snape, Blaise und Draco sie sahen.

_Der 5-jährige Harry in seinem Schrank, weinend, sich wünschend seine Eltern wären da… Er, Ron und Hermine beim Schach spielen… Die Gesichter seiner Eltern im Spiegel Nerhegeb…_

Harry kniete auf dem kalten Steinboden. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen.

Draco und Blaise waren blass und ihre Augen waren Untertassengroß.

Snapes Mund war immer noch zu einem schaurigen Grinsen verzogen.

"Nun, Potter, Sie scheinen schlechter geworden zu sein. Versuchen wir es noch mal."

"Bitte, Sir, ist das denn notwendig?", fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

"Autolegilimens!"

_"Töte den Überflüssigen.", forderte eine kalte Stimme, eine Sekunde später fiel Cedric Diggory zu Boden… Er zählte die Tränen an Cho Changs Wimpern, als sie näher kam… Er beobachtete Ron und Hermine, wie sie zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen gingen… Blaise Zabinis Lippen legten sich auf seine, als sie auf einem Bett in Slytherin saßen…_

Er war wieder auf den Knien, sein Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet.

Snape hatte nichts gesagt… noch nicht.

"Zabini!", brüllte er letztendlich. Er ging zu Blaise hinüber, als wollte er ihn schlagen.

Blaise, der ziemlich rot geworden war, wich langsam zurück.

"Du bist eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie. Du abscheuliches kleines-"

"Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!"

Snape wandte sich sehr schnell zu Harry um.

"Du bist genauso, nicht wahr? Diese Muggel haben dich unnormal gemacht. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du nicht normal bist. Genauso wie deine nutzlosen Eltern. Ich wette dein Vater war genauso eine Schwuchtel wie du."

Harry schrie auf und ging mit Fäusten auf Snape los.

"Autolegilimens!", schrie Snape, bevor Harry ihn erreichen konnte.

_Sirius fiel durch den wehenden Vorhang und verschwand für immer… Seine Mutter schrie als Voldemort sie tötete…_

"NEIN!", brüllte jemand.

Harry war wieder auf dem Boden. Er sah auf. Draco war derjenige, der geschrieen hatte. Er hatte sich zwischen Harry und Snape gestellt und seinen Zauberstab auf Snapes Brust gerichtet.

"Sie verachtungswürdiger, kleiner Mann…", fauchte er.

Blaise eilte zu Harry, fiel neben ihn auf die Knie und streichelte ihm sanft über den Arm.

Draco hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf Snape, während er langsam auf Harry zuging.

"Verschwinden Sie!", brüllte er zu Snape. "Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich Sie zur Hölle und zurück hexe! Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde es nicht tun."

Snape fauchte: "Wer glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du mich aus meinem eigenen Klassenraum vertreiben kannst?"

"Draco Fucking Malfoy!", schrie Draco mit stärkerem englischem Akzent als sonst.

"Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, SOFORT!"

Snape sah finster drein und beobachtete Dracos Zauberstab mit wachsamen Augen.

"Du würdest es nicht wagen! Ich kenne deinen Vater, Junge, er wird über das hier erfahren."

"Verpiss dich!", bellte Draco.

"Ich werde den Direktor informieren, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sind so gut wie rausgeworfen!"

"Seh' ich so aus als würd' ich 'nen Scheiß drauf geben?"

Snape warf seinen hässlichen Kopf zurück und marschierte aus der Tür.

Draco sah plötzlich sehr müde aus, er kniete sich zu Harry und Blaise runter.

"Seid ihr zwei okay?", fragte er sanft.

Die beiden nickten schwach.

"Kommt, lasst uns Butterbier holen oder so...", murmelte Blaise und half Harry auf die Beine.

Sie verließen den kalten Zaubertrankraum.

"Harry, wenn ich das gewusst hätte… wenn ich auch nur die Hälfte davon gewusst hätte… ich hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht… daran gedacht, so zu dir zu sein… so…so…"

"Ist schon okay.", sagte Harry und strich kurz über Dracos Arm. "Ich verzeih dir."

Draco atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte.

-

Pansy war überrascht ihre Jungs so still um eines der Slytherin-Feuer sitzen zu sehen. Goyle schien normal zu sein; er aß ein Marshmallow nach dem anderen.

Über Harrys Augen lagen Schatten, als ob er in dunklen Erinnerungen gefangen war.

Blaise hatte seinen Marshmallow zu einem klebrigen Brei reduziert.

Und Draco schüttelte es alle fünf Minuten, als ob sein ganzer Körper schmerzen würde.

"Was ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Pansy, an ihrer Zigarette ziehend.

"Snape.", fluchten die drei Jungs.

"Er ist ein verdammter Gobbler!", stieß Blaise aus und zerquetschte seinen Marshmallow. "Ein verdammter homophobischer Gobbler!"

„Was ist ein Gobbler?", fragte Harry und sah vom Feuer weg.

"Jemand, der denkt sein Schmerz ist schlimmer als der anderer. Jemand, der immer was Schlechtes hinzufügen muss. Jemand, dem die Gefühle anderer egal sind. Ein menschlicher Dementor. Jemand, der es liebt andere zu verletzen."

Harry nickte und starrte wieder in die Flammen.

"Snape ist ein Miststück", sagte Pansy und blies den Rauch durch die Nase aus.

"Aber deshalb braucht ihr euch dich nicht den Sonntagabend verderben lassen."

"Bitte, nicht noch mehr Alkohol!", flehte Harry.

"Ich hatte da an was Lustigeres gedacht.."

"Meine Ohren Verarschen mich!", stöhnte Draco in vorgetäuschter Angst.

Pansy lachte.

-

Fünf Minuten später hatte Pansy sie dazu gebracht in ihren Pyjamas, je eine große Tasse Kakao und einen Becher Eiskrem vor sich, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen.

"Und das nennst du Spaß?", fragte Goyle zweifelnd.

"Neben ficken, ja.", antwortete Pansy grinsend.

Harry wurde rot.

"Lasst uns Girly Secrets erzählen!", sagte Pansy begeistert.

"Wir haben keine 'Girly Secrets'", sagte Draco, der einen mit Herzchen übersäten Pyjama trug. "Wir sind Jungs!"

"Gut, dann lass uns Wahrheit spielen."

"Nein."

"Gut, Wagnis."

"Pansy, wir werden deine kindischen Spiele nicht spielen, nur damit du deine behämmerte Kindheit noch mal erleben kannst."

"Bitte…"

"Nein!"

"Welche Songs, denkt ihr, sollten wir auf unserm nächsten Gig spielen?", fragte Blaise und unterbrach somit die lächerliche Diskussion zwischen Draco und Pansy.

"Nirvana! Nirvana!", rief Draco und klatschte die Hände zusammen.

"Ich kenn einen richtig coolen Song, den wir spielen könnten.", lächelte Harry.

"Er ist von einer relativ unbekannten Band aus Neuseeland. Sie spielen echt coole Musik."

"Und wovon handelt der Song?", fragte Goyle interessiert.

"Es ist aus der Sichtweise dieses Jungen erzählt, der ein Mädchen in Verona trifft. Das passt auch perfekt zu der Lüge, die wir Madam Rosmerta aufgetischt haben."

"Das klingt cool. Und über wen wirst du singen?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

"Ähm, niemanden.", antwortete Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Du musst über jemanden singen! Es gibt dem Song Gefühl."

"Gut, ähm. Ich könnte über… Ach, ich weiß es nicht!"

"Harry!"

"Was? Ich hab keine Freundin und bin auch nicht verknallt, über wen soll ich da singen? Ich seh' nicht ein, warum ich überhaupt über jemanden singen muss...", knurrte Harry wütend.

"Was sagt der Song über das Mädchen aus? Wie ist sie?"

"Ähm... hübsch und sie ähm... liebt Punkrock und sie trägt ein schwarzes Kleid.", antwortete Harry nervös.

Blaise atmete tief ein. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, über die Erstklässler, die über ihren Hausaufgaben saßen, zu Goyle. Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich zu Pansy und Draco. Er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, als ob er sie abschätzen würde.

"Ich wähle Draco!"

Alle lachten, außer besagtem Kerl.

"Ich bin nicht hübsch, ich bin gutaussehend mit markanten Gesichtszügen!", protestierte Draco.

Die anderen lachten noch mehr.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das heißt, ich singe für Malfoy?"

"Yep", zwitscherte Blaise. "Du musst bloß die negative Schuljungenwut in einen lustvollen Song umwandeln. Das wirkt Wunder, ich schwör's!"

"Aber Draco ist ein Junge.", sagte Goyle vernünftigerweise.

"Klar, aber er passt besser: Er ist hübsch (Draco murmelte "Gutaussehend mit markanten Gesichtszügen"), er liebt Punkrock und er besitzt die meisten Kleider"

"Was?", schrie Harry. "Du besitzt Kleider?"

Draco hatte die Anmut rot zu werden.

"Erzähl mir nicht, du bist auch der altmodischen Ansicht, dass nur Frauen Kleider tragen können?"

"Du hättest dabei sein müssen, als er ein neongelbes auf einem Todesser-Abendessen trug. Ich schwöre, Lucius prustete den Kartoffelbrei über den verdammten Tisch."

"Kannst du's ihm verübeln? Draco sah aus wie 'ne Biene aus Hufflepuff!"

"Hey, ich sah gut aus.", murrte Draco. "Und sowieso, das war gar nichts im Gegensatz zu Blaise, als man ihn nackt auf einem Pferd reitend erwischte oder als Goyle entdeckt wurde, während er sich auf dem Clubhausklo einen runter holte."

Alle lachten.

"Oder als Pansy Dracos Mutter erzählte, sie habe die Vermutung, dass sie elterliche Probleme hätte."

"Niemand kann so emotional zurückgeblieben sein ohne irgendsolche Probleme!", sagte Pansy sauer. "Ich meine, sie mochte es nicht, 'Käsekuchen' zu sagen. Was ist an Käsekuchen falsch?"

"Nein, das Lustigste war, als Draco ins Poloteam eingetreten ist.", lachte Blaise. "Er spielte Polo. Und er trug Reiterhosen!"

Einen Moment waren sie alle still, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Alles andere war besser und die Vorstellung von Draco in Reiterhosen war zum schreien komisch.

Und so verbrachte Harry den Rest der Nacht mit seinen neuen Freunden; hoffte, dass Ron und Hermine nicht auf ihn warteten und der Montagmorgen nie kommen würde.


	5. Dramatic Entrace

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Riesigen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Mione89!

Danke für all die lieben Reviews!

-

Kapitel 5

Dramatic Entrace

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen rasend schnell für Harry.

Die Band probte wann immer sie einen freien Moment zwischen all den Hausaufgaben und Quidditch fanden.

Harry war überfordert noch Zeit zu finden, um mit den Gryffindors abzuhängen.

Er liebte Ron und Hermine, aber er war einfach zu beschäftigt. Es würde so viel einfacher sein, wenn die beiden die Slytherins mögen würden…

Und dann hatte Harry eine Idee, die ihn in die momentane Situation brachte:

"Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass sie gefragt haben, ob ich mich zu euch setzen will?", wollte Blaise wissen, als Harry ihn am Freitagmorgen zum Gryffindor-Tisch brachte.

"Ja.", log Harry. "Ron und Hermine haben zugestimmt. Ist ja auch Zeit, dass wir alle Freunde werden."

Blaise sah unsicher zu Harry.

"Warum sind die anderen dann nicht hier?"

Harry wusste, Malfoy und Pansy gleich mitzubringen würde nicht allzu gut sein. Er ignorierte Blaise' Frage und setzte sich schnell gegenüber von Ron und Hermine.

"Hey Leute.", sagte er und zog Blaise herunter. "Das ist mein Freund Blaise. Ich dachte es wäre cool wenn wir mal zusammen frühstücken."

Blaise warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu, dann setzte er sich und lächelte das verblüffte Paar an.

"Schön, euch endlich mal kennen zulernen.", sagte er.

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn nur an.

Harry räusperte sich.

"Blaise hat 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen, stimmt's Blaise?"

"Yep.", antwortete Blaise, während er sein Toast butterte. „Ich find es entsetzlich, wie wenig manche Schüler über unsere wundervolle Schule wissen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine leise.

Blaise nickte, während er grinste, was allerdings nur Harry sehen konnte.

"Ich meine, so viele wissen nicht mal, dass Hogwarts eine kleine Armee Hauselfen beherbergt, die in der Küche arbeiten und hinter uns herräumen. Und zwar ohne Bezahlung!"

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Schülervereinigung, die sich um Elfen kümmern würde oder so was in der Art. Ich würde sofort beitreten!", fuhr Blaise voller Überzeugung fort.

Harry machte sich fast nass.

"Oh, aber es gibt eine!", rief Hermine.

Sie zog ihr B.ELFE.R Notizheft, das sie überallhin mitnahm, und die Ansteckerbox aus ihrer Tasche. Sofort begann sie ihren Vortrag über die Ziele von B.ELFE.R runterzurattern.

Harry hörte nicht zu. Er hatte das Ganze schon eine Million Mal gehört, aber Blaise schien aufmerksam zuzuhören.

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, sagte Blaise ihr, dass die Idee unglaublich wäre, kramte ein paar Sickel aus seiner Tasche und kaufte einen Anstecker.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry steckte er den blauen Pin an und lächelte so breit, wie er es normalerweise nur für Leute tat, bei denen er es beabsichtigte, sie in sein Bett zu kriegen.

Hermine lächelte mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück.

Ron sah auch rot aus, allerdings schien sein Rot keineswegs gesund zu sein.

"Ron ist im Quidditchteam.", sagte Harry demonstrativ zu Blaise.

"Natürlich! Ich hab sein unglaubliches Spiel am Ende des Jahres gesehen.", meinte Blaise und versuchte sein breites Lächeln bei Ron.

"Darf ich fragen was du bei deinem ersten gehaltenen Quaffel gedacht hast? Ich mein, es war großartig. Es ist, als ob du der Quaffel wärst. Ich konnte meine Augen das ganze Spiel lang nicht von dir abwenden, ich schwör's!"

Blaise lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

"Ich wünschte, du könntest unserem Hüter ein paar Tipps geben, er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Ron fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Ach, das war wirklich nichts Großes.", murmelte er und wurde wieder rot.

Blaise lächelte wieder.

"Nichts Großes? Es war spitzenklasse! Ich wünschte, ich könnte so Quidditch spielen, wie du. Aber ich fliege von Natur aus schief, es ist echt komisch!"

"Ich bin sicher, dass du gar nicht so schlecht bist.", sagte Ron freundlich.

"Ich könnte dir ein paar Tipps geben, wenn du willst."

"Das wäre genial, Ron!"

Harry heulte beinahe vor Freude. Er wusste, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sie schienen sich beide zwar in Blaise verknallt zu haben, aber es war trotzdem eine gute Idee.

-

"Ich schwöre, die hätten beinahe Weibercatchen um mich gemacht!"

"Sehr amüsant.", sagte Draco trocken.

"Es war wie ein Kampf der Schlechtfrisierten! Granger war auf: 'Blaise, komm und hilf mir mit meinem Belfer!' und Weasley: 'Lass uns mit unseren Besen spielen, Blaise!' und dann auch noch Harry: 'Blaise, wir haben Bandprobe!'

Und ich: 'Yeah, ich habe Untertanen!'

Und sie fragten: 'Was?'

Und dann habe ich sie mit meinem italienischen Charme hypnotisiert und…"

"Das Letzte hat er erfunden!", rief Harry vom anderen Ende des Turms.

Das Wetter war noch warm für Anfang Winter und sie hatten beschlossen auf dem Astronomieturm zu proben.

Goyle hielt Sicherheitsabstand von Pansy und Terry Boot, die sich in einer Ecke gegenseitig abschleckten.

Draco schien absolut miese Laune zu haben.

"Ist das nicht echt cool, Draco?", fragte Blaise glücklich.

"Das Goldene Trio liegt mir zu Füßen!"

Harry gab ein unzustimmendes "Hmph" von sich und zupfte weiter an den Saiten seiner Gitarre.

"Oh ja, wundervoll. Aber glaub nicht, ich lass noch mehr Freaks in meine Band.", fauchte Draco.

Harry sah kurz getroffen auf, dann wieder hinunter auf seine Gitarre.

"Harry ist unser Freund, Draco!", knurrte Blaise wütend mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Harry ist ein Gryffindor, Blaise! Verbrennt-Slytherins-an-Stöckern-gespießt, kidnappt-jungfräuliche-Slytherins-und-opfert-sie-für-Godric-Gryffindor!"

"Draco, wo liegt dein Problem? Du solltest am Besten wissen, dass die Klischees, die uns wegen unseren Häusern aufgelegt wurden in der wirklichen Welt nichts Wert sind. Und in dieser wirklichen Welt ist Harry unser Freund und der Kommentar über seine Freunde war echt daneben!"

Draco sah beschämt zu Boden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinüber zu Harry.

Der blonde Slytherin hockte sich neben ihn und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme. Harry wurde rot und Blaise fragte sich, worüber sie da redeten.

-

"Sorry, dass ich über deine Freunde so hergezogen bin, Potter. Du weißt schon, diese Zeit im Monat und alles."

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Oh, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht anlügen kann, Potter! Du bist zu hübsch."

Draco atmete schwer durch die Nase aus.

"Es ist keine Entschuldigung für mein fieses Benehmen, aber ich habe heute einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen und von denen krieg ich immer schlechte Laune."

"Du kommst mit deiner Mutter nicht klar?", forschte Harry nach.

"Meine Mutter war schon immer ein bisschen gestört; 'vom Teufel besessen' würde Pansy sagen. Mutters Briefe sind daher immer ein wenig schaurig."

"Aber du bist okay?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt.

"Ja klar, halt nur 'n bisschen zickig. Und ich sag dir, wer auch immer auf die Idee gekommen ist, hier oben zu proben, hat echt 'nen Schaden. Ich glaube, es fängt an zu schneien."

"Es war deine Idee, Draco.", kommentierte Blaise und schlich zu ihnen herüber, kleine weiße Flocken legten sich auf seine nachtschwarzen Haare.

Draco zitterte, schlang seinen Umhang fester um seinen schlanken Körper und ignorierte Blaise' letzten Kommentar.

"Komm, Goyle, wir gehen rein."

Goyle warf Pansy und Terry, die scheinbar nicht mal bemerkt hatten, dass es schneite, noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, bevor er sein Schlagzeug schrumpfte und den anderen, leicht schneebedeckten Jungs folgte.

-

"Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Blaise, nachdem sie die Astronomieturmtreppe hinab gestiegen waren.

"Warum hat sie noch nicht mit mir geschlafen?", platzte Goyle plötzlich raus.

"Okay, wechseln wir spontan das Thema.", sagte Blaise.

"Ich nehme an, du meinst Pansy?", harkte Draco nach.

"Yep. Ich habe seit Jahren eine Schwäche für sie."

"Es tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich nie…", begann Harry und wurde rot.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf drum.", grummelte Goyle.

"Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass sie mit anderen Jungs rummacht und es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du was dran ändern können."

"Ich fühl mich trotzdem miserabel.", seufzte Harry.

"Ich auch, ich hab mit ihr am Donnerstag geschlafen."

"Blaise! Du kleines Scheusal! Das war gestern!"

Blaise grinste.

„Ich hatte Langeweile."

„Du hättest was lesen sollen oder so, wie normale Leute es machen!", antwortete Draco.

"Ist schon okay, Blaise. Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, hätte ich dasselbe gemacht.", meinte Goyle bedrückt.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich betrinken oder was schlucken.", schlug Harry achselzuckend vor.

"Immer, wenn ich das tu, hab ich Sex mit irgendwem. Und zu 50 ist es Pansy."

"Nah, die anderen 50 wären Blaise und davon bin ich nicht angetan."

"Hey!", rief Blaise. "Du musst bedenken, dass ich das komplette 'Goldene Trio' verführt habe."

"Nicht das schon wieder.", seufzte Draco wehleidig.

"Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass das wahr ist, Blaise. Ich fühl mich nicht sehr verführt von dir.", spöttelte Harry.

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Blaise und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"Und was war mit letztem Wochenende?"

"Iieh! Bitte, keine weiteren Details über Blaise' Sexleben!", flehte Goyle.

"Du bist bloß gekränkt, weil du nicht drin vorkommst!", fauchte Blaise.

"Und außerdem hab ich Weasley und Granger nicht im Bett gehabt…"

Blaise zögerte kurz, dann grinste er.

"...noch nicht!", fügte er hinzu.

"Iieh!", machten die anderen.

"Lass uns zu ihnen gehen, Harry!", rief Blaise und hakte sich bei Harry unter.

"Wir können Schach spielen oder so was in der Art. Nun komm schon, Harry! Wir können Goyle und Draco auch gleich zeigen wie sehr sie mich lieben!"

Harry blickte zu Goyle und Draco.

"Wollt ihr meine Freunde kennen lernen? Ich meine, ihr müsst nicht und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sie nett sein werden."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich war ziemlich unhöflich,", er zuckte nochmals die Schultern, "aber sie waren teilweise auch nicht freundlich."

"Seht es doch so: Ein neues Blatt, ein neues Jahr, eine neue Seite!", sagte Blaise lächelnd.

"Mir ist es egal. Ich wollte den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum schon immer mal von innen sehen. Draco hat uns im ersten Jahr erzählt, dass sie da Tische aus Slytherin-Knochen hätten."

Harry prustete.

"Habt ihr mitgekriegt, dass wir seit Minuten durch die Gegend laufen, ohne einen Plan zu haben, wo wir hin wollen?", stellte Draco die – eigentlich rein rhetorische - Frage schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Zu Gryffindor!", rief Blaise.

Draco und Goyle warfen ihm böse Blicke zu und Harry lachte.

-

"Okay, versucht keinen allzu dramatischen Auftritt hinzulegen.", flehte Harry. "Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis sich die Gryffindors an euch gewöhnt haben."

"Harry! Wen nennst du hier dramatisch?", rief Blaise gespielt entsetzt.

„Wir übertreiben es genauso wenig, wie Treiber es übertreiben!"

"Ich wünschte, ich würde mein Bienenkleid tragen.", sagte Draco, die Hände aneinander reibend.

"Bitte, seid nur… vernünftig."

Draco grinste.

Harry sagte das Passwort zu der Fetten Dame, welche die Slytherins aufmerksam beobachtete. Der Durchgang öffnete sich. Er ging schnell hinein und dankte allen Göttern, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer war.

Er winkte Ron und Hermine zu. Und dann kamen Draco und Blaise hinein.

Sie blieben stehen, als der Raum in Schweigen verfiel. Draco lächelte in gespielter Nervosität und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Blaise setzte sein breites Lächeln auf und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare.

Draco löste die schnalle seines Umhangs, ließ ihn von seinen Schultern gleiten und warf ihn Harry in die Arme.

Harry wurde rot und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren; Draco trug eine schwarze, hautenge Lederhose. Er knöpfte die oberen Knöpfe seines Pullovers auf und zog es sich über den Kopf.

Ein paar Zentimeter blasser, weicher Haut waren zu sehen, bevor er auch den Pullover zu Harry warf.

Blaise zog ebenso seinen Umhang aus und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

Harry hörte irgendwelche Fünfklässlerinnen seufzen und murmeln "Zabini und Malfoy sind so heiß!"

Harry dachte, dass sie aussahen wie kitschige Muggel-Models, die für ein Magazin posierten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden. Blaise und Draco folgten hüftenschwingend und sich mit den Händen durchs Haar fahrend. Harry dachte, dass sie sich absolut lächerlich benahmen.

Goyle trottete hinter ihnen her, wie ein verloren gegangenes Hündchen.

"Hey Ron, Hermine.", grüßte Harry und setzte sich.

Hermine und Ron sagten nichts, sie starrten nur.

"Hallo Ronald. Hallo Hermine.", rief Blaise freudig und setzte sich neben Harry. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte sie an.

Auch Goyle und Draco setzten sich. Letzterer sah gelangweilt drein, jetzt, wo seine kleine Show vorüber war.

"Ihr kennt ja Goyle und Malfoy.", sagte Harry.

"Hallo.", sagte Goyle und versuchte dabei höflich zu klingen.

"Wie immer eine Freude.", lächelte Draco sarkastisch.

Blaise trat ihm unterm Tisch auf den Fuß.

"Hallo.", knirschte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne und warf Harry böse Blicke zu.

"Äh, Hermine. Goyle interessiert sich für B.ELFE.R", meinte Blaise und stieß Goyle in die Rippen.

"Ja, klingt faszinierend.", nickte Goyle.

Harry lächelte. Er war nie stolzer auf die Slytherins gewesen. Nun ja, auf Blaise und Goyle.

Malfoy hatte einen Anstarrwettbewerb mit Ron begonnen.

Nachdem Blaise sich sicher war, dass Hermine in eine Erläuterung der B.ELFE.R-Ziele vertieft war, wandte er sich zu Ron und begann eine Unterhaltung darüber, wie sehr er die Chudley Canons liebte. Er winkte Harry zu.

Harry warf Draco böse Blicke zu, dieser sah nur desinteressiert zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, Potter.", grummelte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Ich erwarte, dass du es wenigstens versuchst, Malfoy."

"Und als ich fünf war hab ich von meinem Vater erwartet, dass er mir ein goldenes, geflügeltes Pony kauft. Aber manche Dinge geschehen einfach nicht, Potter. So ist es in der Welt."

-

"Er kann so ein Miststück sein!", spie Harry wütend aus.

Die allerletzten Blätter hielten sich mit eifrigem Bestreben an den Bäumen fest, als zwei Jungs unter einer großen Eiche saßen.

Sie saßen in den gefallenen Blättern und spielten zusammenhangslose Akkorde auf ihren Gitarren. Ihre Finger waren klebrig von den Toffees, die sie sich mitgenommen hatten.

"Ich… vermute du… redest über… Draco.", mutmaßte Blaise mit einem Toffee im Mund.

"Natürlich.", sagte Harry.

"Was ist so schwer daran, nett zu meinen Freunden zu sein?"

"Nun, Harry, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, warum denkst du, dass Draco nett sein sollte? Ich meine, du nennst ihn nicht mal beim Vornamen."

"Was?", fauchte Harry und dann wurde seine Stimme hoch: "Draaaaaacoo?"

"Also echt, wartet ihr beiden nur auf mich um dann meinen Namen so zu stöhnen?", fragte eine Stimme.

"Oh… ähm… Hi Draco!", lächelte Blaise schief.

Harry war zu verlegen, um zu Sprechen.

Draco lehnte sich gegen den Baum und verschränkte die Arme.

"Pansy hat ein spezielles Treffen angesetzt. Sie will uns alle dahaben.", meinte er, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

"Ihr spielt aber nicht irgendwelche perversen Rollenspiele, wo einer von euch vorgibt, ich zu sein, oder?"

"Ha ha, sehr lustig, Draco. Na los, lasst uns gehen. Pansy peitscht mir den Arsch aus, wenn wir zu spät sind."

Die Jungs gingen in unheimlicher Ruhe zum Schloss hoch. Harry, so rot wie eine reife Tomate, versuchte Draco zu ignorieren, der grinste und versuchte mit ihm Blickkontakt herzustellen.

"Du scheinst es zu mögen meinen Namen zu sagen, Potter.", grinste Draco als sie die Steintreppen empor stiegen.

"Halt die Fresse, Malfoy."

Draco lachte.

"Ist es Klein-Harry ein bisschen zu peinlich?"

"Halt's Maul!"

"Oh, ist das nicht niedlich...", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

"Könnt ihr bitte aufhören eure Streitereien auf dem Gang auszutragen!", knurrte Blaise wütend.

"Welchen Teil von 'peitscht meinen Arsch aus' habt ihr nicht verstanden?"

"Reagier nicht über, Blaise", stöhnte Draco genervt.

"Hör auf, so ein Miststück zu sein, Draco.", entgegnete Blaise mit derselben Genervtheit in der Stimme.

"Könnt ihr bitte aufhören zu streiten.", sagte Harry.

"Das ist ja wohl nicht deine Sache, Potter!"

"Halt die Fresse, _Malfoy_!", sagte Blaise mit Betonung auf Dracos Hinternamen.

"Bitte, ich fühl mich, als ob meine Eltern im Auto streiten und ich sitz hinten drin.", klagte Harry.

"Du hast gar keine-", begann Draco, aber Blaise unterbrach ihn.

"Draco! Warum musst du die ganze Zeit so ein Arschloch sein?", fragte er wütend.

"Oh nein, bitte keine Schimpfwörter!", seufzte Harry.

"Ich kann ihn Arschloch nennen, wann immer ich ihn Arschloch nennen will!", keifte Blaise.

"Genau, Potter, und ich kann Blaise einen Sack verrottetes Fleisch nennen, wenn ich ihn einen Sack verrottetes Fleisch nennen will!"

"Wenigstens bin ich kein Sack verschimmelter Kartoffeln!", schrie Blaise zornig.

"Ich bin auch kein Sack verschimmelter Kartoffeln!", schrie Draco zurück.

"Bist du wohl!", erwiderte Blaise.

"Bitte! Keiner ist ein Sack mit abscheulichen Inhalten!"

"Bloody Hell, Potter! Du bist ein Sack voller linker Friedenskämpfer."

"Das ist mir doch egal!", sagte Harry.

Dann lachte Blaise.

"Lasst uns gehen, bevor Pansy mir den Arsch auspeitscht."

Harry sah finster drein.

"Du findest die ganze Streiterei lustig, oder?", fragte Harry wütend.

"Jawohl!", grinste Blaise.

"Ihr Slytherins seid komisch", meinte Harry. "Fandest du es auch lustig?", fragte er Draco.

"War okay. Nicht so gut wie das Mal, als Goyle durchgedreht ist und versucht hat, Blaise vom Astronomieturm zu werfen."

"Ich dachte,", sagte Harry zu Blaise, "du hast versucht vom Astronomieturm zu _springen_."

"Das war ein anderes Mal. Da dachte ich, ich hätte die Macht zu fliegen und hab beschlossen wie die Eulen zu leben."

"Nein, ich meine das eine Mal, als du versucht hast Selbstmord zu begehen.", sagte Harry leise mit besorgter Stimme.

"Oh, jenes Mal.", grinste Blaise glücklich. "Hab ich fast vergessen!"

"Wie oft hast du versucht vom Turm zu springen?", wollte Harry geschockt wissen.

Blaise begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen.

"Sieben Mal.", antwortete er.

"Und jedes Mal hat er den Balkon vergessen.", fügte Draco hinzu.

"Ich frag mich, was Pansy diesmal Verrücktes geplant hat.", überlegte Blaise und wechselte somit das Thema, als sie auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers zugingen.

"Nun, es gibt nur einen Weg das raus zu finden.", kommentierte Draco und stieß die Tür auf.

"Blaise Zabini! Ich werd dir den Arsch auspeitschen! Du bist zehn Minuten zu spät!"

Blaise seufzte und flüsterte zu Harry und Draco.

"Danke, ich hab's euch ja gesagt!"


	6. Bad Light

_**Insprired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Riesigen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Mione89!

-

**Kapitel 6**

**Bad Light**

"Okay, tief durchatmen.", sagte Pansy.

"Jetzt, Harry, lass dich fallen!"

Harry Potter, der auf einem Tisch mit dem Rücken zur Band stand, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Klar, du kannst den Teufel besiegen, aber du traust dich nicht, aus einem Meter Höhe in unsere Arme zu fallen.", spottete Draco.

"Pansy, wozu spielen wir dieses blöde Vertrauensspiel?", wimmerte Harry und seine Stimme war ein paar Oktaven höher als üblich.

"Um das Vertrauen in der Band zu festigen! Und jetzt lass dich fallen!"

"Ich mag das Gefühl beim Fallen nicht."

"Harry, du spielst Quidditch! Wie kommst du wieder auf den Boden, wenn du nicht fällst?", fragte Blaise und versuchte dabei nicht zu lachen.

"Das ist kontrolliertes Fallen.", wimmerte Harry.

"Ist das hier auch, Potter!", sagte Draco wütend.

"Jetzt fall endlich, in Merlins Namen!"

Harry schluckte. Er schloss die Augen und fiel blind vom Tisch. Er wartete auf den harten Aufprall, doch er kam nicht.

Langsam öffnete er seine fest zugekniffenen Augen und schaute in vier Gesichter, die auf ihn herunter blickten.

Goyle und Blaise sahen besorgt aus, während Pansy und Draco fast loslachten.

"War der kleine, weibliche Schrei wirklich notwendig?", grinste Draco.

"Ich hab nicht geschrieen.", sagte Harry und stellte sich auf die Füße.

"Doch, hast du. Wie eine brennende Banshee!"

"Nicht lustig, Malfoy!"

"Oh, du sagst nicht Drraaacoo wenn ich dich ärgere, nicht wahr?"

"Könnt ihr Zwei mal ruhig sein! Wir wollen ein paar Rollenspiele versuchen."

Draco schnaubte.

„Ohh! Ich bin die French Maid!", rief Blaise und wedelte freudig mit den Armen.

"Nicht die Sorte Rollenspiel, du Hohlkopf!", knurrte Pansy wütend.

"Wir üben, wie es sein wird, wenn ihr berühmt seid und verrückte Fans ein Autogramm wollen."

"Ähm, Pansy?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit, wie ich noch berühmter als jetzt werden kann?"

"Reib es uns ruhig unter die Nase!", sagte Pansy.

"Na los, Blaise und ich zuerst. Blaise, du bist der Fan."

Pansy und Blaise stellten sich vor Goyle, Draco und Harry, die sich hingesetzt hatten.

Blaise lächelte und ging auf Pansy zu.

"'Allo, isch bin die Frrench Maid. Kann isch ein Autogrramm und den Popo versohlt krriegen?"

"Blaise! Ich sagte keine französischen Jungfrauen!", kreischte Pansy.

Die anderen kicherten.

"Oh, Bitte Pansy! Ich will eine French Maid sein."

"Nein Blaise, du bist ein verrückter Fan!"

Sie versuchten es noch einmal. Blaise ging auf Pansy zu.

"Hallo, Professor. Ich ein ganz unartiger Schüler!"

Harry, Draco und Goyle lachten laut.

"Blaise! Das ist nicht lustig!"

Pansy stürmte hinüber und setzte sich hin.

"Goyle und Harry sind dran."

"Oh bitte, Pansy! Noch einmal. Ich wollte jetzt ein Vampir sein!"

"Genau, lass Blaise machen. Ich hab keine Lust auf Rollenspiele."

"Gut, dann versuchen es Harry und Draco."

Harry und Draco warfen sich böse Blicke zu.

"Ich werd nicht einer deiner liebeskranken Fans sein, Potter!", fauchte Draco.

"Gut, ich will auch nicht dein Fan sein, Malfoy!"

"Jetzt macht endlich!", rief Pansy.

"Oh, hallo Junge-der-lebt!", rief Draco mit tiefer Stimme. "Ich liebe dich! Ich will ein Kind von dir oder wenigstens dein unordentliches Harr mit meinen schmutzigen Fingern berühren."

Alle lachten, Harry am meisten.

"Meine Runde.", keuchte er.

"Hey Babe,", sagte er in tiefem Bass, "ich will dich mit nach Hause nehmen und ganz unanständige Sachen mit dir machen!"

Malfoys Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen, bevor er in das Gelächter der anderen einstimmte.

-

"Hey Harry!", riefen Ron und seine anderen Klassenkameraden, als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat. Harry grüßte zurück und zog sich müde seinen Pyjama an.

"Hey Harry, Seamus hat Butterbier gestohlen und wir könnten doch aufbleiben und über Jungssachen reden!", schlug Dean begeistert vor.

"Ja, klingt cool", kommentierte Harry und nahm Seamus die Flasche aus der Hand.

"Was wollen wir machen?"

"Lasst uns Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen!", sagte Neville.

"Neville, das ist was für Viertklässler!", seufzte Ron.

"Dann tut es mir Leid, dass ich überhaupt lebe!", schrie Neville.

"Och nee! Er wird schon wieder suizidal.", lachte Dean.

"Ich wette, er springt vom Astronomieturm und kriegt nicht mit, dass da ein Balkon ist!", lachte Harry.

Als die anderen ihn verwundert ansahen, hörte er auf.

"Also ähm… warum spielen wir nicht das Spiel, in dem einer was fragt wie 'Hat einer von euch beim Masturbieren schon mal an Lavender gedacht?' und die anderen sagen Ja oder Nein.", schlug Harry vor.

"Also, ich hab!", sagte Ron.

"Ich auch!", sagten die anderen im Chor.

-

Das Spiel lief richtig gut, bis Ron ein wenig persönlicher wurde.

"Okay, wer hatte schon mal Sex?"

Harry schluckte. Er war sich sicher, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, Ron zu erzählen, dass er Ginny gepoppt hatte. Oder das er sexuellen Kontakt mit den Slytherins hatte und das einer davon auch noch ein Kerl war.

"Noch nie.", sagte ein niedergeschlagener Neville.

"Meine Großmutter ist gegen Sex vor der Ehe."

"Ich hatte auch noch nie.", sagte Ron und wurde rot.

"Ich hab!", grinste Seamus glücklich.

Die anderen (außer Harry) starrten ihn an, als ob Seamus, das Idol eines jeden 16-jähringen Jungen wäre.

Harry erinnerte sich an Blaise' Kommentar, das Seamus ein guter Fick wäre und schnaubte.

"Der Name beginnt nicht zufällig mit einen 'B', oder?", fragte Harry sardonisch und beobachtete wie Seamus rot wurde.

"Und du, Harry? Du hast nicht geantwortet.", sprach Seamus und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

"Nun, Dean auch nicht."

"Ähm, ich hatte Sex mit… Hass mich nicht, Ron, aber mit Ginny.", stotterte Dean.

"Dean!" schrie Ron wütend.

"Was? Sie hat mir gesagt ich wär der Erste!", schrie Harry ohne nachzudenken.

"Harry!"

"Ooops..."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr beide mit meiner Schwester geschlafen habt!"

"Nun, da war nicht viel mit schlafen…"

"Dean!"

"Ich kann es nicht fassen – sie hat mich angelogen."

"Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast!", sagte Ron.

"Nun, ich kann nicht fassen, dass Seamus mit Blaise Zabini geschlafen hat!", sagte Harry.

"Seamus!"

"Harry! Woher weißt du das?" schrie Seamus.

"Er hat's mir gesagt, gleich nachdem wir Sex hatten.", erklärte Harry hitzig, dachte wieder nicht nach und verriet somit noch ein Geheimnis.

"Ooops..."

"Du hast auch mit Blaise geschlafen, du Miststück!", schrie Seamus.

"Okay, könnt ihr euch mal beruhigen und das erklären?", rief Ron schlussendlich.

"Neville ist noch Jungfrau, ich auch. Dean hat mit meiner Schwester geschlafen. Harry hat auch mit Ginny geschlafen. Seamus hatte Sex mit Blaise, Harry auch. Okay, das ist verwirrend…"

"Hinterlässt kein gutes Licht auf Ginny, oder?", sagte Neville.

"Oder auf mich.", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Also, seid du und Seamus schwul?", harkte Dean nach.

"Nicht wirklich, wir sind beide nur in die italienische Fliegenfalle getappt, würd ich sagen.", lachte Harry.

"Ihr habt aber nicht zusammen-", Ron stockte. "Es war nicht auf meinem Bett?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief Seamus.

"Wie könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass ihr nicht schwul seid?", wollte Dean wissen.

"Nun, ich hab mit mehr Mädels als Jungs geschlafen.", sagte Harry so dahin.

"Warte, hast du nicht nur mit Ginny und Blaise geschlafen?", fragte Ron.

Harry lief dunkelrot an.

"Und Pansy Parkinson."

Stille erfüllte den Schlafsaal.

"Du Glückspilz!", rief Dean.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir? Du erzählst mir und Hermine in letzter Zeit ja gar nichts mehr.", rief Ron aufgebracht.

"Bitte, beruhige dich, Ron…"

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde."

Ron zog seine Bettvorhänge auseinander, warf sich in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge wieder zu und machte ein 'hmmpf'-Geräusch.

Die anderen lachten und machten sich bettfertig.

Harry schätzte, er sollte nicht sauer auf Ron sein, dass dieser so reagiert hatte. Schließlich hat Harry mit Rons Schwester geschlafen.

"Harry?", wisperte Seamus als die Lichter ausgingen.

"Du weißt, wenn du ein bisschen _rumexperimentieren _willst, ich hätte nichts dagegen…"

Harry schauderte.

Dracos Gesicht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erschien vor seinen Augen.

Er antwortete Seamus nicht, sondern gab vor, schon zu schlafen.


	7. Intoxicated by your company

**_Inspired by your Shoe Laces_**

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Riesigen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Mione89!

A/N: Das längste Kapitel dieser FF. Es ist sowas wie ein "Special-Chapter" da ich die hälfte der gesamten FF geschaft habe .

Smarmy Penguin selbst hat das in Chap7 part1 und Chap7 part2 geteilt. Aber für euch habe ich beide zusammengefügt und als ein großes Kapitel 7 hochgeladen. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch drüber.

-

Kapitel 7

Intoxicated by your Company

"Also interessiert es dich nicht?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Harry! Wie kann es dir egal sein?", fragte Blaise wütend und schob sich den Löffel Haferbrei in den Mund.

"Wenn sie sich so übertrieben dramatisch benehmen und nicht mit mir reden wollen, dann lass sie doch."

"Harry, das ist schrecklich. Du wirst zu ihnen gehen und mit ihnen reden! Das geht jetzt schon vier Tage so."

"Nein, werde ich nicht!", antwortete Harry mit Nachdruck und lachte freudlos.

„Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich, Blaise. Sie kümmern sich nicht um Leben, Liebe oder irgendwas, nur um ihr eigenes erbärmliches Dasein."

"Trotzdem, ich fühl mich schlecht. Die beiden reden mit mir und sie haben nicht einmal erwähnt, dass ich dich Anal gepoppt hab."

Harry warf Blaise einen bösen Blick zu.

Blaise grinste

"Du willst nicht zufällig noch mal? In der Besenkammer?"

"Blaise! Bitte! All dein perverses Gelaber ruiniert meinen Bagel!", grummelte Draco, als er sich neben Harry auf die Bank fallen ließ.

"Oh, dein armer Bagel!", spottete Blaise. "Dein ganzer Frischkäse wird schon schimmelig, oder?"

"Du kennst die Regeln, Blaise!", knurrte Draco wütend.

"Keine Gespräche über das Ficken von Harry Potter in der Besenkammer vorm Mittagessen!"

"Und wie lange besteht diese Regel schon?", fragte Harry höhnisch.

"Seit dem dritten Jahr. Ist so was wie ein Running Joke.", antwortete Blaise lässig.

Harry sah drein, als wollte er sagen "What the Fuck?".

"Also, warum sitzt du nicht bei den Gryffindors, Potter?", wollte Draco wissen.

"Ich hab schon wieder Streit mit Hermine und Ron. Und Seamus befummelt mich unterm Tisch."

"Verdammte Iren, können nicht einmal ihre Finger bei sich behalten."

"...oder ihre Kartoffeln!", fügte Blaise mit geweiteten Augen hinzu.

Harry sah verwirrt drein und wollte gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, als ihm Draco in die Augen sah und demonstrativ den Kopf schüttelte.

Er lächelte Harry an, dann zeigte er auf Blaise und drehte den Finger neben seinem Kopf um zu signalisieren, dass Blaise verrückt wäre.

Harry musste seinen Lachanfall mit der Faust ersticken.

Draco grinste und biss in seinen Bagel.

"Und dann sag ich 'Es ist keine Vergewaltigung, wenn du zurück vergewaltigst.' Und dann er 'Geh weg von mir, du Hinterwäldler!' und dann erwidere ich 'Erste Runde, mein Cousin!'…"

"Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass die Story von großer Bedeutung ist: Wenn wir nicht sofort losgehen, kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke.", meinte Draco, während er auf seine silberne Taschenuhr schaute.

"Pah, ich mag Zaubertränke nicht mehr. Snape ist ein Tyrann zu uns Slytherins."

"Willkommen in meinem Leben!", sprach Harry sarkastisch und griff nach seinem Rucksack.

-

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages in Gesellschaft der Slytherins, aber in Wahrsagen, der einzigen Stunde, die er ohne einen der Bandmitglieder hatte, blieb Harry keine andere Wahl, als sich neben Seamus zu setzen.

"So, Harry...", säuselte Seamus.

"Jetzt, da wir weg von all diesen verrückten Heteros sind, hab ich mich gefragt ob wir-"

"Ich kann nicht!", sagte Harry schnell, schlug die Beine übereinander und rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück weg.

"Ich…mein ähm… Zuhälter erlaubt es nicht.", erklärte er und zuckte zusammen.

Nachdem er soviel Zeit mit den Slytherins verbracht hatte, hoffte er, dass wenigstens ein bisschen ihrer Durchtriebenheit auf ihn abgefärbt hatte. Offensichtlich nicht.

"Dein Zuhälter? Verflucht sei dieser Draco Malfoy. Er wollte Blaise auch nicht mit mir zum Weihnachtsball in unserem vierten Jahr gehen lassen!"

"Mein Zuhälter ist Draco Malfoy?"

"Den meintest du doch, oder Harry?"

"Ähm…ja. Natürlich. Wir hängen immer im…ähm Ghetto ab und nehmen Drogen."

"Das ist cool.", meinte Seamus, sah aber enttäuscht drein.

"Ich meine, ich versteh deine Wahl des Lebensstils. So ein Gangster zu sein muss Spaß machen."

Harry atmete schwer durch die Nase aus; er zitterte beinahe vor unterdrücktem Lachen

"Yep, das is dat Leben."

-

"Blaise! Wie konntest du Seamus Finnigan erzählen, dass Malfoy dein Zuhälter ist?", schrie Harry beim Abendessen.

"Wessen Zuhälter bin ich jetzt?"

Harry, der gerade erst zum Slytherintisch herüber marschiert war, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich hin. Pansy lackierte ihre Fingernägel dunkelgrün, während sie Spaghetti aß. Goyle sah ihr mit verliebtem Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu.

Draco und Blaise aßen Shepherd's Pie.

"Ich liebe Sherpherd's Pie zum Abendessen!", trällerte Blaise glücklich.

"Ihr hättet dabei sein müssen! Er hat echt geglaubt, dass du mein Zuhälter wärst.", meinte Harry zu Draco.

"Nun, wie ich's schon einmal gesagt habe, wenn einer unser Zuhälter wäre, dann Pansy. Sie schläft mit uns, bestimmt, dass wir miteinander schlafen, kauft uns Geschenke und raucht wie ein Pferd."

"Pferde rauchen nicht!", kommentierte Pansy trocken und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

"Wie kommt's, dass keiner der Professoren bemerkt, dass du rauchst?", wunderte sich Draco.

"Magie!", grinste Pansy, "...und zahlreiche sexuelle Gefälligkeiten."

"Es tut mir Leid, eure sicherlich entzückenden Unterhaltungen zu unterbrechen,", dröhnte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Große Halle, „aber ich bin verpflichtet und stolz zu verkünden, dass unser Zauberclub einen Preis für beste Leistungen älterer Mitglieder in der magischen Gesellschaft gewonnen hat!"

An dieser Stelle sprang Blaise auf seinen Stuhl und schrie: "Ja! Ja! Ja!"

"Ich weiß, es sind sensationelle Nachrichten, Mr Zabini, aber kein Grund um überzureagieren.", rief Dumbledore.

"Bist du überhaupt im Zauberclub?", flüsterte Harry.

"Nö, ich freu mich nur, das ist alles.", grinste Blaise.

Harry lachte.

"Wie ich sagte: Um unsere Sechst- und Siebtklässler zu belohnen, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich allen Schülern einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade morgen Nachmittag und Abend erlaube. Ich habe von Rosmerta erfahren, dass eine neue Band aus Italien dort auftreten wird. Und nun genießt den Rest eures Abendessens!"

Pansy schluckte. Blaise sah aus, als ob er gleich aufspringen und zum Astronomieturm rennen wollte.

"Er meint uns, nicht wahr?", fragte Goyle, der als erstes seine Stimme wieder benutzen konnte. "Die Band aus Italien. Ich wusste, es war eine schlechte Idee in dem Pub zu spielen!"

"Was machen wir jetzt?", wisperte Harry. "Jeder wird uns zwangsläufig erkennen!"

Draco fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein blondes Haar.

"Ich denke, wir sollten trotzdem spielen.", murmelte er.

"Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren kann? Wir müssen Nachsitzen, weil wir letzte Woche das Schulgelände verlassen haben, Rosmerta wird eingebuchtet, weil sie Alkohol an Minderjährige verkauft hat und Potter macht sich auf der Bühne nass."

"Ich werde darüber jetzt nicht diskutieren, weil ich sogar damit rechne, dass es passiert.", erwiderte Harry darauf und überschlug die Beine.

Draco lachte.

"Da seht ihr's. Das wird unsere Performance nicht schwächen. Wir werden trotzdem da raus gehen und zusammen als eine Band rocken!"

"Wir haben nicht mal 'nen Namen.", jammerte Blaise.

"Ich weiß es!", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Was haltet ihr von _Ostentatious_?"

"Wer? Ich?", fragte Blaise.

"Sehr komisch.", höhnte Harry.

"Yeah, das ist ein cooler Name. Aber nur Blaise, Pansy und Draco sind auffällig von Natur aus."

"Das ist doch noch viel besser!", schrie Draco. "_Ostentatious by Nature_!"

"Ich mag ihn!", rief Pansy aufgeregt. "Ich werde Band-Shirts designen und unser Outfit planen!"

Sie grinste, stand vom Tisch auf und hüpfte ziemlich unSlytherin-like aus der Halle.

"Denkst du, wir sind bereit, etwas von unserer eigenen Musik zu spielen, Draco?", wollte Blaise wissen.

"Noch nicht.", seufzte Draco. "Ich denke, es wäre das Beste Covers zu spielen, sind ja eh nur Zauberer da. Aber wenn wir irgendwann mal vor Muggeln spielen wollen, müssen wir was von unserer eigenen Musik bringen."

"Hi, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich bin von der Band _Ostentatious by Nature."_

Draco lächelte.

"Wette, dir wird es gefallen, wenn du für etwas berühmt bist, an das du dich erinnern kannst.", scherzte er.

Harry lächelte zurück.

"Und dir wird es gefallen, wenn wir richtig berühmt sind und Zauberer und Muggel uns gleichermaßen verehren, nicht wahr?"

Draco grinste. "Ich werde es lieben!"

Harry lächelte breit.

"Hey, warum gehen wir nicht auf den Astronomieturm und tun so, als ob wir Gott wären, der auf seine Untertanen spuckt?", schlug Draco vor, nachdem er seinen letzten Bissen Pie runtergeschluckt hatte.

Harry lachte.

"Großartige Idee!"

"Wo geht ihr zwei kleinen Marshmallows hin?", fragte Blaise misstrauisch.

"Leuten auf den Kopf spucken!", antworteten Harry und Draco unisono.

"Ich sag euch, ihr zwei benehmt euch manchmal wie Sechsjährige! Aber geht ruhig und macht euren kindischen Schnickschnack. Goyle und ich werden Schach spielen."

Harry und Draco ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie grinsten, rannten aus der Großen Halle und kicherten erwartungsfreudig.

"Ich sag es noch mal!", rief Blaise. "So kindisch. Naja, was soll's, willst du um Süßigkeiten oder meinen neuen Kreisel spielen?"

-

Harry lehnte sich über die Mauer des Astronomieturms und sah hinab auf die kleinen Leute, die auf dem Hof entlang liefen. Er lächelte, lehnte sich weiter hinüber und fragte seine Begleitung: "Also hier hat Blaise versucht, runter zu springen?"

"Yep", antwortete Draco, lehnte sich neben ihn über die Mauer und starrte hinunter. Seine blonden Haare wehten ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

"Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass er das durchgezogen hat. Er ist einer dieser Slytherins, die mutiger sind, als sie aussehen."

Harry lächelte und beobachtete, wie Dracos graue Augen den Boden fixierten und sein Schal im Wind wehte.

"Guck, da ist jemand!", sagte Harry und nahm dabei nur für einen kurzen Moment den Blick von Dracos Gesicht.

"Wette, du kannst ihn nicht treffen!"

Draco lachte. Er atmete tief ein, dann spuckte er. Sein Speichel fiel so anmutig wie eine Träne auf den Kopf der Person unten.

Er duckte sich und zog Harry mit sich, als die Person hastig aufsah.

"Wette, er denkt, es beginnt zu regnen!", lachte Draco und sie setzten sich auf den Boden. Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen.

"Wen hast du getroffen?"

"Weasley. Für dich, natürlich."

Harry machte ein verächtliches Gesicht.

"Oh komm schon", spottete Draco. "Du hättest dasselbe getan, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass er es war."

Harry lächelte.

"Siehste, du bist nicht nur Gryffindor. Ich wette, du hast einen kleinen Slytherin in dir, und damit meine ich jetzt nicht Blaise!"

Harry schlug Draco leicht auf den Arm, während er lachte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie Recht du damit hast."

"So, willst du jetzt spucken?", verlangte Draco. "Ich denke, man könnte es riskieren Weasley noch mal zu treffen."

Harry stand auf und hielt Draco die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"Weißt du, wie sehr mich das an den Muggel Film _Titanic_ erinnert? Wo hast du gelernt zu Spucken, Malfoy? Ich dachte immer, reiche Kinder tun so was nicht!"

"Reiche Kinder aus Yorkshire schon!", meinte Malfoy lachend. "Und ich denke nicht, dass das alles wie in dem Film ist. Du siehst kein bisschen aus wie Kate Winslet!"

"Woher weißt du soviel über Muggel-Kultur?", wollte Harry interessiert wissen und lehnte sich über die Mauer.

Es trat eine lange Pause ein, in der Draco die Landschaft absuchte, scheinbar auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Opfer.

"Mein Vater", antwortete er dann schließlich, "sagte immer: 'Kenne deine Freunde gut, aber deine Feinde besser'. Er dachte, es wäre gut, wenn ich etwas über Muggel lernen würde. Und letzten Sommer habe ich in Muggel-London so was wie Ferien verbracht. Ich hab 'ne Menge Zeit in Muggle-Cafés und -Läden verbracht, habe sehr viel gelernt, auch wie man das Ding benutzt, dass man 'Internet' nennt. Ich hab ihre Bücher gelesen und ihre Musik gehört und von da an hab ich realisiert, dass ich kein Todesser werden könnte. Muggel waren zu sehr wie ich auch und ich sah nicht ein, warum mein Vater die Welt von ihnen säubern wollte."

"Nicht alle Muggel leben glücklich in London, trinken Cappuccino und schauen Filme.", sagte Harry.

"Ich weiß. Ich hab auch über ihre Kriege gelesen. All diese religiösen Konflikte und all das Leid und Elend, das manche von ihnen verursacht haben. Ich will nicht mithelfen, noch mehr Schmerz und Leid zu verbreiten."

"Du hast dich ziemlich verändert.", meinte Harry und stieß Dracos Oberarm leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen an. "Zum Besseren, würd ich sagen"

Draco lachte und spuckte wieder.

"Ich hab 'nen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff getroffen, als er hochguckte. Genau ins Gesicht!", rief er, grinste und zog dabei Harry wieder von der Mauer weg.

-

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte er dasselbe grausige Gefühl in seinem Magen und Hals, wie er vor Quidditchspielen hatte.

Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell um.

"Haben wir Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke auf, Harry? Ich hab's vergessen!", wollte Dean wissen, als er Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sah.

"Ah…ah…", versuchte Harry ihm zu sagen, dass sie keine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben hatten, als er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme versagte.

"Harry, Kumpel, bist du okay?", erkundigte sich Dean besorgt.

"Ah…I…Eg…Ahh!", hisste Harry und fasste sich mit beiden Händen verzweifelt an den Hals. An allen Tagen, an denen er seine Stimme verlieren konnte, musste es unbedingt dieser Tag sein!

"Harry? Ist deine Stimme weg? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dean weiterhin besorgt.

Harry nickte und setzte sich, dann sprang er gleich wieder auf und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste die Slytherins finden und zwar schnell.

-

Harry fand Goyle in der Nähe der Küche rumlungern. Er ließ sich vor Erleichterung fast in Goyles Arme fallen.

"Harry, was ist los?", verlangte Goyle zu wissen, der Harry auf den Füßen hielt, weil dieser gerade erst durch vier Stockwerke gerannt und furchtbar müde war.

"Ah…ah…", versuchte Harry zu sprechen und scheiterte kläglich.

"Oh nein! Du hast deine Stimme nicht verloren, oder? Am Tag unseres Auftritts!"

Harry nickte traurig. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

"Hey, was macht ihr zwei hier unten?", rief Blaise, als er und Draco den Korridor herunterkamen. "Der Tag unseres großen Auftritts! Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle bereit!"

"Harry hat seine Stimme verloren.", sagte Goyle und blickte finster drein.

"Was?", kreischte Blaise. "Warum grade Heute, von allen beschissenen Tagen!"

"Es ist nicht seine Schuld.", kommentierte Goyle anständigerweise. "Er kann nichts gegen machen. Draco wird singen müssen."

"Ich singe nicht!", protestierte Draco und verschränkte die Arme. „Vielleicht hat Madam Pomfrey eine Heilung."

"Es ist vielleicht mehr ein seelisches Ding.", überlegte Blaise und nickte selbstbestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Er könnte eine Therapie brauchen."

"Oder einen wirklich großen Schock, so wie bei Schluckauf."

"BOO!", brüllte Draco laut.

Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn auf den Kopf stellen und was zu trinken geben!", schlug Blaise vor.

"Oder kaltes Wasser seinen Rücken hinunter laufen lassen!"

Harry schaute finster drein.

Pansy Parkinson rannte um die Ecke und blieb keuchend vor ihnen stehen.

"Hey Jungs, sensationelle Nachricht!", zwitscherte sie. "Ich hab grad einen Brief von Rosmerta bekommen. Sie sagt ein Talentscout wird uns heute Nacht zuschauen. Das könnte unser Durchbruch sein!"

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand hintern ihm und ließ sich daran herunter gleiten.

Blaise zuckte.

"Das ist toll, Panse, aber Harry hier hat seine Stimme verloren."

"BOO!", schrie Pansy.

"Hab ich schon versucht.", kommentierte Draco.

"BOO! BOO! BOO!", schrie Pansy wieder.

Als Harry sie nur weiterhin böse anstarrte, hörte sie auf. "Tja, Draco muss singen, außer Harry hat seine Stimme bis heute Nachmittag wieder."

"Scheiße!", rief Blaise wütend.

-

Zum Mittagessen hatte Harry seine Stimme noch nicht wieder, doch die Band hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und schien sich zu weigern, es zu akzeptieren. Sie gingen mit Harry um, als hätte dieser seine Stimme nie verloren.

"Du hast als nächstes Zauberkunst, richtig?", fragte Pansy.

Harry nickte.

"Gut, nach Zauberkunst treffen wir uns im Jungenschlafsaal von Slytherin, um uns fertig zu machen. Das Passwort ist 'Massenorgie'. Ich hab das beste Outfit für dich entworfen. Wir sind um sechs Uhr dran, also gehen wir halb vier durch den geheimen Tunnel. So haben wir noch 'ne halbe Stunde Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten und soviel zu Trinken, wie wir schlucken können."

Harry lächelte freudlos. _Keine Chance dass ich singen werden kann_, dachte er enttäuscht.

"BOO!", schrie Blaise.

Harry sah ihn an, als wollte er sagen "Lass das!"

Blaise lächelte, dann sprang er erschrocken auf.

"Harry!", rief er. "Da ist eine riesige Spinne auf deiner Schulter!"

Harry verschränkte mürrisch die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Blaise lächelte unschuldig.

-

Nach Zauberkunst, als Harry in den Slytherin-Jungenschlafsaal schlich, hatte er seine Stimme immer noch nicht wieder. Er setzte sich wütend neben Blaise auf dessen Bett und starrte Pansy finster an, die Goyle gerade vorschrieb, was er tragen sollte.

Draco, der schon komplett eingekleidet war, lag graziös auf seinem Bett in so engen, dunkelgrünen Drachenlederhosen, dass Harry überrascht war, dass dieser sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte. Auch trug er ein langes Top. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf. Es war eigentlich viel zu lang für ein Top… Harry klappte der Kiefer runter.

Draco trug ein Kleid!

Ein _Kleid_ über seiner Lederhose.

Harry realisierte nur vage, dass Blaise sich vor ihm auszog und seine eigenen, engen Hosen anzog.

Goyle, der eine Baggyhose und ein Punkrock-Shirt trug, trommelte nervös mit den Fingern. Draco, den scheinbar nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, blätterte gelangweilt durch die Hexenwoche und Blaise - jetzt in engen, schwarzen Hosen und einem Gothic-Vampire-Shirt gekleidet - sah aus, als würde er sich gleich nass machen.

Pansy kämmte Blaise' schulterlanges Haar und band es zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte.

"Zieh dich aus!", befahl sie scharf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Jetzt! Oder ich werd nachhelfen!", fauchte sie.

Harry schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. Er konnte fühlen, dass Draco hinter ihm grinste.

Pansy ging auf ihn zu und griff grob nach seiner Gürtelschnalle. Sie öffnete den Gürtel und zog ihm rücksichtslos die Hose runter.

Harry stand in seinen Unterhosen da und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Dracos Augen nicht länger auf dem Magazin in seiner Hand ruhten.

"Hier, zieh die an.", knurrte Pansy und warf ihm eine schwarze Lederhose zu.

Harry versuchte sie anzulegen, aber konnte sie nicht über seine Oberschenkel ziehen. Er blickte wütend drein; er war doch schon verdammt dünn!

Harry versuchte Pansys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber sie hatte sich Goyle zugewandt und verteilte eine Menge Gel in dessen Haaren.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Liebling?", schnurrte Draco.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Draco böse an, der ihm jetzt ziemlich nah stand.

"So.", sagte Draco, nahm Harrys Hände von der Hose und fasste dort selbst an.

"Warte." Er musste sich weiter vorbeugen, um die Hose zu fassen zu bekommen. Dracos Atem fühlte sich angenehm warm an Harrys Hals an.

"Fertig?", fragte Draco

Harry nickte. Selbst, wenn er seine Stimme nicht verloren hätte, glaubte er, in diesem Moment nicht sprechen zu können.

"Drei…zwei…eins…Jetzt!" und Draco zog die Hose mit aller Kraft über Harrys Schenkel, bis es nicht mehr weiterging und Harrys Hüftknochen verlockend hervorblickten.

"Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn du keine Unterwäsche tragen würdest.", meinte Draco und ließ Harrys Hose los. "So mach ich das."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen und Draco verblüfft anzustarren, als dieser zurück zu seinem Bett ging.

Sein Kleid sah mehr aus wie ein langes Top, ein sehr langes, enges Top, dessen Saum ein wenig um seine Hüften flatterte.

Draco Malfoy hatte eh einen viel besseren Körper, als Cho Chang.

Gemeinter lächelte breit, winkte Harry zu und fläzte sich dann wieder auf sein Bett.

"Okay, Harry. Oberteil ausziehen!", befahl Pansy und kam mit einem Shirt in ihren Händen zu Harry zurück.

Harry errötete. Er war sich sicher, er konnte Dracos graue Augen über seine Haut wandern fühlen, als er sich sein Schul-T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Er linste über seine Schulter und lächelte, als Draco schnell den Blick abwandte.

_Ostentatious by Nature_ war in großen, blutroten Buchstaben auf seine Brust gedruckt.

_Warum bin ich der einzige mit einem Bandshirt?_, schrieb Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft und die roten Buchstaben flackerten für ein paar Sekunden über ihren Köpfen.

_Ich dachte, ich wäre am wenigsten auffällig von uns_, schrieb er weiter.

Blaise drehte sich vom Spiegel, vor dem er sich grade Eyeliner aufgetragen hatte, weg.

"Du guckst nur nicht genau!", antwortete er lachend, drehte sich um und bückte sich leicht vor. Harry sah den violetten Aufdruck auf seinem in Leder gekleideten Arsch glitzern, _Ostentatious by Nature_.

Goyle zog blaue Schweißbänder über seine Handgelenke, auf denen in weißen Buchstaben der Bandname aufgedruckt war.

Pansy erzählte Harry, dass sie den Schriftzug auf ihrem BH gedruckt hätte und fragte, ob er ihn sehen möchte. Harry lehnte ab.

_Wo ist dein Logo?_, schrieb Harry mit seinem Zauberstab an Draco gewandt, während Blaise und Goyle 'Fangen und Weglaufen' im Schlafsaal spielten. Pansy versuchte, Harrys Haare zu fixieren.

Draco grinste und drehte sich auf seinem Bett herum. Auf der Rückseite seines Kleides war der Bandname in grünen Buchstaben aufgedruckt. Er drehte sich wieder zurück.

"Ich hab es auch auf meiner Unterhose, wenn du mal sehen willst, Potter."

_Ich dachte du trägst keine Unterwäsche?_, schrieb Harry und grinste frech.

"Tja, komm her und kontrolliere, ob ich lüge oder nicht."

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Hey!", rief Pansy, die immer noch mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt war.

"Hab dich, du bist!", schrie Blaise und stieß Harry an.

"Könnt ihr euch alle mal beruhigen, wir müssen jetzt eh los!", meinte Pansy wütend und fuhr Harry ein letztes Mal durch die Haare. Sie nahm ihre Taschen und scheuchte sie alle wie eine überdrehte Hühnermutter aus dem Schlafsaal.

-

Madam Rosmerta war überrascht, als die Band durch den Hintereingang hereinschlich. Sie hatte die Slytherins noch immer nicht erkannt und Harry bemühte sich, dass sein Pony immer seine Narbe verdeckte, er sich im Hintergrund hielt und seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet blieben.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit den Umständen.", sagte Rosmerta, als sie hinter der improvisierten Bühne standen, die freitags immer aufgebaut wurde.

"Wegen einem besonderen Ereignis auf Hogwarts haben die Sechst- und Siebtklässler heute Abend Ausgang, daher schätze ich, dass über siebzig Leute hier sein werden."

"Großartig", murmelte Draco.

"Nun, ihr habt noch circa… fünf Minuten um fertig zu werden. Oh, und habt ihr jetzt schon einen Namen?"

"Wir sind '_Ostentatious by Nature_'", antwortete Draco mit italienischem Akzent.

Madam Rosmerta lächelte und ging dann zur Bar.

"Harry, du musst jetzt echt deine Stimme wiederkriegen!", flehte Blaise plötzlich sehr nervös. "Was sollen wir machen?"

"Ich werd jetzt rausgehen und euch vorstellen, Jungs. Und Hölle, ich brauch 'nen Drink!", stöhnte Pansy, während sie mit den Fingern durch ihre schwarzen Haare fuhr. "Ihr müsst ihn nur richtig schocken, das wird funktionieren!"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt zu reden, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Goyle saß an seinem Schlagzeug, als erwarte er, dass Harrys Stimme in den nächsten paar Sekunden zurückkam.

"BOO!", schrie Blaise frustriert.

Harry konnte trotzdem nicht sprechen. Er gab nur ein verärgertes Gurgeln von sich.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wimmerte Blaise.

"Fuck, warum müsst ihr Idioten denn so überreagieren. Pansy sagte, verpasst ihm einen Schock, also verpasst ihm 'nen verdammten Schock!", bellte Draco wütend.

"Tja, ich kann _dich_ überhaupt nichts tun sehen!", schrie Blaise. "Wir müssen in dreißig Sekunden auf die Bühne!"

"Bloody Hell!", rief Draco. "Alles muss man alleine machen."

Draco ging schnell ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Er senkte den Kopf entschlossen zu Harrys Mund und küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen. Eine seiner Hände legte er um Harrys Hals und konnte somit Harrys beschleunigten Puls fühlen. Er war überrascht, dass Harry ihn nicht weg stieß. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Taille schlangen.

Er glitt mit seiner geschickten Zunge durch Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen und erkundete dessen Mund, während ihm kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunter liefen. Er hörte nicht mal, wie Goyle angeekelt keuchte.

Nachdem sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden, die sich wie Stunden angefühlt hatten, voneinander trennten, fluchte Harry laut.

"Fuck, Malfoy! Ich sag dir, ich hab mir fast in die Hose gemacht!", rief er und seine Stimme war vollkommen regeneriert.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Draco an, während er mit den Fingern seinen Hals abtastete. "Aber ah…danke, dass ähm… du meine Stimme wieder gefunden hast."

Draco grinste. "Jederzeit, Potter."

"Seid ihr Schwuchteln jetzt fertig?", zischte Goyle. "Ihr wisst alle, welchen Song wir als erstes spielen?"

"Yep", antworteten die restlichen Bandmitglieder unisono und legten sich ihre Instrumente um.

"Na dann: Let's Rock!"

-

"Bloody hell! Potter vermasselt immer alles.", grummelte Pansy und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen. "Wodka!", bellte sie Rosmerta an, diese ließ sich das ohne Protest gefallen.

Pansy sah sich um. Der Pub war ziemlich voll. Voller als die Gesundheitsbehörden befürwortet hätten. Sie sah Harrys hässlichen Freund Ron und die Streberin mit einer großen Gruppe 'netter Leute' zusammen sitzen. Pansy lachte und fragte sich, was die wohl machen, wenn Harry gleich in Lederhosen auf die Bühne kommen würde.

_Tja, alles Gute hat ein Ende, warum nicht auch Harrys Freundschaft mit den Gryffindors?_, dachte sie.

Sie nahm den Wodka und ging hinüber zur Bühne. Pansy wusste, sobald sie auf der Bühne stehen würde, würde der Pub, der hauptsächlich mit Hogwarts Schülern gefüllt war, sie erkennen.

_Rosmerta wird uns nie wieder auf diese Bühne lassen, wenn sie es weiß_, dachte Pansy. _Na ja, es geht eben nicht anders._

Den Wodka fest umklammert, stieg sie auf die Bühne und ins Rampenlicht.

Pansy grinste, als es in der Bar totenstill wurde.

"Hallo.", säuselte sie. "Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson und ich bin Sechstklässlerin aus Slytherin."

Sie kippte den Wodka in einem Zug hinter und eine Gruppe Slytherins klatschte.

Rosmerta ließ ein Glas hinter der Bar fallen.

"Während der letzten paar Wochen hat eine sehr talentierte Schülergruppe innerhalb von Hogwarts auf diese Performance hingearbeitet. Ich bin sehr stolz, nicht nur die beste Band Hogsmeades vorzustellen, sondern auch meine sehr guten Freunde: Blaise Zabini! Gregory Goyle! Draco-Sexy-Malfoy! Und der Junge, der lebt, mein ganz besonderer Freund, Harry Potter! Zusammen sind sie _Ostentatious by Nature_!"

Pansy begann zu klatschen, ein paar andere (hauptsächlich Mädchen) stimmten mit ein.

Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Rosmerta bewusstlos hinterm Tresen lag.

Der rote Vorhang ging auf. Und dort, rot angelaufen wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, stand Harry Potter. Sein in Leder gekleideter Hintern war umwerfend, wenn man Pansy gefragt hätte. Seine Unterlippe war geschwollen und er sah leicht benommen drein. Draco, der - wie Pansy bemerkte - ebenfalls geschwollene Lippen hatte, stand in einer sexy Modelpose da, die erahnen ließ, dass er gerade ganz unanständig gewesen war.

Goyle saß ziemlich versteift da und sah drein wie eine Maus, die sich verlaufen hatte. Blaise sah aus wie ein waschechter Vampir und grinste breit. Pansy wünschte sich, dass ihre heidnischen Götter sie lieben würden.

"Hallo!", grüßte Blaise, ohne auch nur eine Spur nervös zu klingen. "Wir sind _Ostentatious by Nature_ und unser erster Song ist jemand Speziellem gewidmet, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry wurde dunkelrot. Oh, Blaise würde nach der Show was erleben und er meinte nix perverses.

"Ich widme diesen Song…", begann er leise.

Der ganze Pub sah ihn geschockt an. Harry linste über seine Schulter und sah, dass Draco leicht rot geworden war und auf seine E-Gitarre starrte, als ob sie das faszinierendste Objekt wäre, das er je gesehen hatte.

"Das ist für den besten Küsser der Welt!", meinte Harry nun.

Pansy lächelte und fragte sich nur noch vage, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

Draco hielt sein Plektrum bereit und als Harry leicht nickte, ließ er es an den Saiten vorbei gleiten und spielte zwei Akkorde schnell hintereinander. Zwei schwere, laute Töne füllten die Luft und während Blaise und Goyle weiterhin nur da standen, stoppte Draco und Harrys Stimme, halb gesungen, halb gesprochen hallte durch den Raum.

"_When I saw you in Verona,_"

Draco spielte wieder zwei Akkorde.

"_You sat down and moved over._"

Wieder zwei Akkorde.

"_Pretty people but all I saw was you._"

Harry fühlte, wie er rot anlief. Zur Hölle mit Blaise, weil er wollte, dass Harry über Draco sang.

Draco begann einen Akkord nach dem anderen zu spielen. Goyle setzte mit seinem Schlagzeug ein.

"_And yes it's you I'm rating,_

_Forget the boy you're dating,_

_In my opinion he isn't right for you._"

Blaise' Bass setzte ein.

"_And if everything goes as planned_", sang Harry immer noch etwas nervös.

"_I'd be proud to be your man_"

Er dachte, er könnte nicht noch roter werden.

"_I promise to treat you well._

_Head over heals in love I fell._"

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry selbstsicherer. Er lachte schon fast, als er diese Zeile sang und er lächelte als der Refrain begann.

"_She likes listening to punk rock,_

_melancholic in the black frock,_"

Wie wahr, dachte Harry.

"_And she smiles when she sees me._

_Intoxicated by her company_

_Slendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon_

_Good fortune at the bar_

_Verona Verona!_"

Die Band rockte. Sie spielte die Noten, als wären diese zusammen gewachsen. Blaise gab sich wie der sexy Bassist/Vampir, der er war, Goyle schwitzte, als er das Letzte aus seinem Schlagzeug rausholte, Dracos Finger flogen über die Saiten genau zeitgleich wie Harrys, als ob sie von der gleichen Hand wären.

Nach einer Minute des Liedes sang Harry die Überleitung. Er grinste und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Draco sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte.

"_Now that everything's gone to plan_

_I am proud to be your man_

_Your beauty lights up my world_

_This is how I met my girl!_"

Er hörte Draco leise lachen und lächelte.

"_Verona, Verona, Veronaaaa!_", schrie Harry, ließ seine Gitarre los und das Adrenalin pulsierte nur so durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er hörte, wie auch die anderen die Finger von ihren Instrumenten nahmen. Sie starrten auf den See der ruhigen Schüler, bevor Chaos ausbrach. Die Menge drehte durch, klatschte und johlte, manche kreischten sogar.

"Sie mögen uns.", flüsterte Harry zu den anderen.

Blaise grinste. "Natürlich! Los spielen wir noch eins!"

-

"Oh, bei meinen heidnischen Göttern!", schrie Pansy und umarmte sie alle.

Sie waren jetzt hinter der Bühne, dreißig Minuten lang hatten sie alle Songs gespielt, die sie geplant hatten.

"_Ostentatious by Nature_ ist meine neue Lieblingsband, ihr müsstet die da draußen mal sehen! Die sind alle verrückt geworden! Zwei Ravenclaws streiten sich gerade um eines von Goyles Schweißbändern!"

Die Band lächelte, war aber zu geschafft, um aufgeregt zu sein.

Und dann kam der Moment, den sie alle gefürchtet hatten:

Eine wiedererwachte Madame Rosmerta marschierte mit einem sehr entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen herüber.

"Gebt mir einen Grund, warum ich euch nicht rauswerfen sollte!"

"Bitte, Madame Rosmerta, wir haben nur gelogen, weil wir diesen Pub lieben und wir hier sehr gerne singen.", schmeichelte Harry. "Aber wenn Sie nicht mehr wollen, dass wir hier performen, dann ist das okay, wir werden nicht allzu sehr aufgebracht deswegen sein."

Rosmertas Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam. Und dann lächelte sie wieder.

"Oh du Lausebengel, du erinnerst mich so sehr an deinen Vater. Nun gut, ihr dürft immer noch spielen! Aber ihr braucht die Einwilligung des Schulleiters und es wird nicht mehr getrunken, bitte. Ich unterstütze solches Benehmen nicht in diesem Pub!"

Die Band atmete erleichtert aus. Rosmerta lächelte stolz.

"Butterbier aufs Haus!", rief sie und führte sie zu einem Tisch in eine ruhigere Ecke.

-

"Oh mein Gott, das ist schon die…", Blaise versuchte es an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, versagte aber kläglich. Pansy hatte eine Flasche Wodka unter ihrem engen Kleid mit reingeschmuggelt, doch es schien, als würde nur Blaise trinken.

"Siebte.", sagte Draco.

"Jaa, mein Freund, das siebente Mädchen, das gefragt hat, ob ich ihren Busen signieren würde!"

"Ich denke, der letzte war ein Kerl.", meinte Pansy locker.

"Ach?", rief Blaise. "Ich bin bi…bi…sensuell und ich bin nicht wählerisch."

"Hallo, Ostentatious by Nature.", sagte ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann im mittleren Alter, der eine dunkelblaue Robe trug. "Mein Name ist Daniel Bobjea. Ich bin Talentscout für das Muggel- und Zauberer-Label. Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn wir uns kurz unterhalten?"

"Genehmigt, Darling!", lächelte Pansy sanft. "Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, die Managerin der Band. Setz dich."

Die Band rutschte zusammen, sodass Daniel sich setzen konnte.

"Nun, ich komme gleich zum Punkt. Ich mag euren Style und ich denke, ihr könntet sowohl in der Zauberwelt als auch in der Muggelwelt Erfolg haben. Das einzige Problem wäre euer Alter und dass ihr immer noch zur Schule geht. Mein Boss, der Besitzer des Labels, wird euch treffen und euch performen sehen wollen, bevor er eine Entscheidung trifft. Und Madam Rosmerta erzählte, dass ihr hier alle zwei Wochen auftretet, also denk ich, wir sehen uns in vierzehn Tagen."

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Oh, und ich will etwas von eurer eigenen Musik hören, okay? Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ta Ta."

Und dann verschwand er so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

"Oh mein Gott, der war ja so schwul!", gurrte Blaise.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert.", seufzte Goyle und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

"Ich weiß, es ist unreal.", kommentierte Blaise und füllte sich Wodka nach.

"Wer will mit mir tanzen?"

"Tanzen?", fragte Pansy skeptisch. "Hier ist gar keine Musik!"

"Wir, mein Liebling, machen unsere eigene Musik.", erklärte Blaise, stand schnell auf und kletterte über Draco, um aus dem Separee zu kommen.

Er lief zur Bühne und nachdem er eine Minute lang vor sich hingemurmelt und versehentlich ein paar Dinge angezündet hatte, schaffte er es, seinen Bass von alleine spielen zu lassen. Ein harter Bassbeat kam von ihm und pulsierte in dem lauten Raum.

"Na los! Na los, Pansy! Los, Goyle! Lasst uns tanzen!", lockte er enthusiastisch.

Pansy sprang sofort auf ihre Füße. Da sie von Natur aus auffällig war, liebte sie es zu tanzen.

"Komm schon, Goyle, trau dich!", rief sie und zog ihn mit sich. Blaise und Pansy begannen sofort eine Zwei-Mann-Show zwei Meter vom Tisch entfernt abzuziehen und nach einer Weile gut zureden schafften sie es auch, Goyle zum tanzen zu bewegen. Bald begannen auch andere kleine Gruppen auf Blaise' improvisiertem Dancefloor zu tanzen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ihr Slytherins seit echt erfinderisch.", sprach Harry zu Draco.

Draco grinste. "Du hättest dabei sein müssen, als sie aus einer alten Hexenwoche und ein Paar Socken Flügel gebastelt haben. Ich glaube, dass war das fünfte Mal, dass Blaise vom Astronomieturm gesprungen ist, aber natürlich hat er…"

"Den Balkon vergessen.", beendete Harry den Satz mit einem Lächeln.

"Du kennst uns zu gut.", grinste Draco und goss zwei Gläser voll, eins für sich und eins für Harry.

Draco warf den Kopf anmutig nach hinten und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er das Glas wieder auf den Tisch abstellte.

"Nun, es ist ja nur fair. Du weißt eine Menge über mich.", sprach Harry und nahm einen Schluck, allerdings nicht so anmutig wie Draco es getan hatte.

"Ich kenne alle Fakten über Potter.", antwortete Draco und goss noch mal nach. "Aber ich weiß nichts über Harry. Ich weiß, dass du Voldemort unzählige Male besiegt hast, aber was macht das schon, wenn du selbst betrunken warst zu der Zeit und dich nicht mal dran erinnern kannst."

Harry lachte. "Glaub mir.", sagte er bitter. "Ich war nicht betrunken. Ich wünschte, ich wäre es gewesen."

"So würdest du dich nicht dran erinnern.", wisperte Draco.

"Exakt.", bestätigte Harry und lachte humorlos.

"Wir haben beide den Krieg gesehen. Du und ich, Potter.", seufzte Draco und lehnte sich in der weichen, mit Samt überzogenen Sitzbank zurück. "Jeden Tag wünsch ich, ich hätte es nicht, aber bei mir ist es genauso wie bei dir, schätz ich."

Harry und Draco saßen ruhig da und tranken sich ihren Weg durch Pansys Wodka. Die schummrigen Lichter in der Bar warfen Schatten über Draco, der seinen Kopf zurück gelehnt hatte und seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

Harry fragte sich, ob Draco wusste, wie sehr er wie ein perfektes Schwarz-Weiß Foto aussah.

"Harry, können wir mal kurz reden?"

Hermines genervte Stimme durchbrach die gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Draco öffnete ein Auge.

"Tut mir Leid,", sprach er sarkastisch, "aber du brauchst einen Termin um mit Mister Potter sprechen zu können. Zurzeit ist er mitten in einem privaten Gespräch, daher - wenn's euch nichts ausmacht - verpisst euch."

"Ja?", fragte Harry an Ron und Hermine gewandt und ignorierte somit Dracos unhöfliche Bemerkung. "Seid ihr gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich die Ausgeburt der Hölle bin?"

"Harry, würdest du bitte nur zuhören und aufhören uns zu unterbrechen? Ist es zuviel verlangt zu fragen, was in deinem Leben so los ist? Wir sind deine Freunde.", klagte Hermine.

"Oh sicher, wenn die Definition von ‚Freunde' besagt, dass sie sich nicht dafür interessieren, wie ihr Freund fühlt und nur mit ihm sprechen, wenn sie was wissen wollen… dann habt ihr Recht, ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde.", sprach Draco sarkastisch.

"Fresse, Malfoy, oder ich trete dir in deinen fetten Arsch. Hast du überhaupt bemerkt, dass du ein Kleid trägst?"

Draco stand so schnell auf, dass Harry dachte, er würde wie ein Blitz aussehen.

"Noch ein Wort, Wiesel, ich warne dich!", fauchte er, obwohl er ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als Ron. Seine grauen Augen blitzen gefährlich. Er machte selbst Harry nervös.

"Harry, bitte! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du es magst mit diesen…diesen Leuten abzuhängen. Du solltest trainieren oder lernen oder irgendetwas Produktives tun. Willst du deine letzten Schuljahre wirklich verschwenden? Herumlungern und Trinken, mit dieser…"

"Sag es, Granger! Teufelsbrut! Ihr könnt es nicht akzeptieren, dass er uns mag, nicht wahr? Ihr hasst es zu wissen, dass er anderen seine kleinen Geheimnisse anvertraut und nicht euch!"

"Nun, ich denke, Harry hat eine nützliche Anwendung für euch gefunden.", grollte Ron bitter. "Sex, und ich bezweifle, dass es überhaupt gut war, mit einer Nutte wie Parkinson."

Draco ballte die Fäuste und zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Könnt ihr beide mal die Fresse halten?", knurrte Harry wütend zu Ron und Hermine. "Das hat gar nichts mit Pansy zu tun, also lasst sie da raus!"

"Harry, dieses Weib hat keine Moral! Ich wette, sie ist auch noch ein Todesser. Ich wette, sie alle sind welche und versuchen deine Freunde zu werden, sodass sie dich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem übergeben können!"

"Oh, ja genau!", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Das Wiesel und die Streberin haben ihren klaren, messerscharfen Verstand eingesetzt und sind wie üblich zum falschen Schluss gekommen."

"Harry, wir wollen doch bloß nicht, dass du einen Fehler machst!"

"Es ist menschlich Fehler zu machen, Hermine!", knurrte Harry.

"Ja, aber wenn du Fehler machst, tötest du damit Menschen!"

Harry sah aus, als hätte man ihn mit einem Hammer ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Ich…ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gesagt hast.", meinte er fassungslos. "Warum ihr…"

Draco legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter.

"Lass es.", flüsterte er. "Es wird morgen nichts mehr Wert sein."

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten.

"Harry, es wird dir und dem Krieg nichts Gutes tun, wenn du deine Zeit mit einem Haufen Schwuchteln und dieser Hure von Parkinson verschwendest!", fauchte Ron.

Es gab ein lautes _Klatsch_, als Goyles enorme Faust Rons Gesicht traf.

"Ich bin keine Schwuchtel, du hirnloser Karottenkopf.", zischte er und starrte hinunter auf Ron, der zu Boden gegangen war.

"Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!", kreischte Hermine schrill. "Du kannst nicht einfach Leute schlagen!"

„Nur weil du ein Mädchen bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich verschonen würde.", polterte Goyle.

Hermine erblasste, hob Ron auf und half ihm wegzuhumpeln.

Harry atmete die Luft aus, die er unwissentlich angehalten hatte.

"Sie haben…sie haben gesagt, sie würden immer für mich da sein.", wisperte er leise und lies sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

Draco setzte sich neben ihn und gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf sein Knie.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, du brauchst sie eh nicht.", sagte er und lächelte kurz.

"Wo sind Blaise und Panse?", fragte er Goyle.

"Immer noch Tanzen. Ich habe euch mit den Gryffindors reden sehen und beschlossen, mit zuzuhören."

"Gut, dass du das gemacht hast. Ich sag dir, Weasley wollte uns verarschen.", scherzte Draco lahm.

"Nun, kommt schon, kein Grund hier rum zu sitzen, wenn man tanzen kann.", sprach Goyle mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit. "Es wird wie eine große Gruppenorgie."

Draco und Harry lächelten und schlossen sich ihren Freunden an.

-

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold_", lallte Harry und taumelte.

"Komm schon, Potter, hör auf mit diesem scheiß Jesse McCartney, der kann eh nicht singen! Und sei vorsichtig oder du trittst auf sie drauf!", knurrte Draco.

"Auf was treten?", wollte Harry betrunken wissen.

"Auf all die Hasen, Potter! Kannst du sie nicht sehen?"

Harry fand den Rückweg vom Pub in kompletter Dunkelheit noch nie so lustig.

"Ja! Ich kann sie überall sehen!", rief Harry, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht konnte.

"Guck, da ist Hazel Rah!", schrie Draco und zeigte in die Dunkelheit.

"Ich seh ihn! Ich seh ihn… warte mal! Du hast Watership Down gelesen?", fragte Harry und blieb plötzlich stehen.

"Natürlich!", erklärte Draco. "Es ist das beste Buch überhaupt!"

Harry lachte ihn laut aus.

"Nun, offensichtlich hast du es auch gelesen, wenn du weißt wer Hazel Rah ist!", meinte er wütend.

Harry hörte abrupt auf zu lachen.

Draco grinste frech.

"Oh nein!", schrie er dann plötzlich.

"Was?", fragte Harry.

"Hazel Rah ist weg!"

"Ich glaub, wir haben ein größeres Problem, Dummkopf. Goyley, Blaisey und Pansie sind auch weg!"

"Gar nicht.", höhnte Draco. "Sie waren genau vor uns."

"Kannst du sie sehen?"

"…Nein…"

Die zwei Jungs starrten völlig geschockt auf den Weg Richtung Hogwarts.

"Oh nein, was, wenn sie von menschenfressenden Schnecken gefressen wurden?"

"Oder was, wenn wir von menschenfressenden Schnecken gefressen wurden und uns grade in ihren Bäuchen befinden?"

"Und was, wenn dann eine größere Schnecke die Schnecke, in der wir drin sind, gefressen hat und wir jetzt in einer Schnecke sind, die von einer Schnecke gefressen wurde, die wiederum von einem Hippotamus gefressen wurde?", erregte sich Draco.

"Jetzt bist du nur noch lächerlich!", nuschelte Harry.

"Ach so? Wir haben uns trotzdem verlaufen!", kommentierte Draco hitzig.

"Du hast Recht!", rief Harry frustriert. "Mally, ich mag verlaufen nicht! Voldemort kommt immer mal auf 'nen Besuch vorbei, wenn ich mich verlaufen habe oder verwirrt bin oder irgendwie Angst habe!"

"Mally?", lallte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein, dass ist _dein_ Name, Dummkopf. Ich bin Potty!"

"Okay, Potty. Lass uns einen Mondscheinspaziergang machen!"

"Ja, Mally, das wäre toll! Aber haben wir uns nicht verlaufen?"

"Nein, wir sind auf einem Mondscheinspaziergang."

Draco harkte sich bei Harry unter.

"Okay, wenn du es sagst, Mally. Traben wir los!"

Und sie trotteten los; gingen von Hogwarts weg und liefen sorglos im Mondlicht.

-

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und atmete dabei den Geruch von feuchtem Gras ein.

Stopp mal! In seinem Bett roch es nie nach feuchtem Gras.

Er setzte sich schnell auf und bemerkte, dass seine Sachen alle feucht waren.

Er saß auf einer Lichtung und konnte den See drei Meter von ihm entfernt in der Sonne glitzern sehen.

"Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte sich Harry laut.

"Keine Ahnung, aber hoffen wir, dass niemand es herausfindet", antwortete eine Stimme.

Harry sah an sich hinunter und sah einen blonden Kopf in seinem Schoß liegen.

"Du bist ein gutes Kissen, Potty.", scherzte Draco gähnend. "Und jetzt schlaf weiter!"

"Oh mein Gott, wir haben nicht du weißt schon was…!"

"Was? Voldemort ermordet?"

"Sex gehabt, Malfoy!"

"Nun, tut dir dein Arsch weh?", fragte Draco grob.

"Nee."

"Meiner auch nicht, also vermute ich mal Nein.", schloss Draco und machte die Augen wieder zu.

"Warum sind wir nass?", wollte Harry nervös wissen.

"Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern, im See baden zu wollen?", fragte Draco und ließ die Augen geschlossen.

"Wir wollten im See schwimmen!"

"Nein, _du_ wolltest im See schwimmen. Ich hab dich versucht davon abzuhalten. Aber dann, und ich denke das ist nur fair gewesen, hab ich versucht auf einen Baum zu klettern und du warst derjenige, der mich wieder runtergeholt hat."

"Daran kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern.", jammerte Harry. "Ich hasse es, betrunken zu sein, nie kann ich mich an irgendwas erinnern!"

"Kannst du dich dran erinnern, gestrippt und dann einen Kriegstanz für Zeus aufgeführt zu haben?"

"Das ist nicht passiert.", sprach Harry.

"Okay, vielleicht nicht, aber ich finde Gefallen an der Vorstellung.", grinste Draco und stand auf.

"Warum hast du mich als menschliches Kissen benutzt?", verlangte Harry zu wissen und fröstelte in seinen nassen Sachen.

"Wir haben Blätter gezogen, wer das Kürzere zieht kriegt einen Haufen Blätter."

Draco zeigte auf den kleinen Blätterhaufen, auf dem vor kurzem noch Harrys Kopf gelegen hatte.

"Und der andere kriegt ein menschliches Kissen."

"Du hast geschummelt, oder?", gähnte Harry.

"Natürlich, aber du warst zu betrunken, um das zu beweisen. Ich war aber nett, ich hab dir geholfen Blätter zu sammeln."

Harry rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals und sah um den See herum. Er konnte nur einen kleinen Turm von Hogwarts auf der anderen Seite des Sees erkennen. Sie waren um den halben See gelaufen in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand.

"Wir gehen besser zurück, die anderen werden besorgt sein. Außerdem hab ich Hunger.", meckerte er. "Der Rückweg wird Stunden dauern, schätz ich."

Draco gähnte. "Die anderen werden sich nicht sorgen, die werden alle vermuten, dass wir es irgendwo treiben wie die Karnickel."

"Wie Hazel Rah?", lachte Harry.

Draco starrte ihn finster an.

"Du wirst das nie jemandem erzählen, Potter!", befahl er.

Harry lachte wieder und ging auf dem nächsten Pfad Richtung Hogwarts drauf los. Er sah über seine Schulter und lächelte breit.

"Los, wer als erster beim nächsten Baum ist!", rief er.

Draco grinste und rannte los.

-

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier sicher sind.", meinte Harry unruhig. "Überleg mal, was passiert ist, als wir das letzte Mal im Wald rumgewandert sind!"

"Ja, nun, wir waren beide extrem besoffen, also denk ich nicht…"

"Nein, ich meine, als wir in der ersten Klasse waren, du Tölpel!", fauchte Harry leise. "Wir sahen Voldemort!"

"Das war nicht Voldemort", höhnte Draco. "Voldemort hat Untertanen und Schlangen und eine Krone und einen goldenen Stab mit dem er immer gerne Leute schlägt."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch,

"Und was, wenn ich es nun mal mag, die Wahrheit etwas hochzuspielen?", murmelte Draco. "Aber trotzdem war das nicht der Lord und Meister Voldemort!"

"Sei ruhig.", hisste Harry. "Ich glaub, da kommt jemand!"

"Du hast gar nichts gehört, Potter, oder? Ich bin zu jung zum sterben!"

"Nein, ich kann definitiv jemanden hören! Sei ruhig, okay?"

"Potteeeeer! Beschütz' mich! Beschütz' mich! Ich will nicht sterben!", jammerte Draco.

"Fresse! Wir nehmen lieber unsere Zauberstäbe raus, denkst du nicht?"

Draco jammerte wieder. "Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei!"

"Was?", fragte Harry geschockt. "Wir sind mitten in einem aufkommenden Krieg und du wanderst in einem gefährlichen Wald herum, der voller tückischer Kreaturen ist und hast deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei?"

"Er passte nicht zu meinem Kleid.", seufzte Draco.

_Bumm. Bumm. Bumm._

Draco hing sich verzweifelt an Harry.

"Bitte, Potter! Diese Lederhosen können nicht gewaschen werden, wenn sie mit Blut bespritzt sind!"

"Beruhig dich! Wir wissen nicht mal, was es ist. Es ist vielleicht nur Hagrids Halbbruder, Grawp!"

"Halb Mensch oder halb Riese?", keuchte Draco leise und hatte seine Arme immer noch um Harrys Taille geschlungen.

"Ähm, Riese."

"Potter!", schrie Draco, sprang auf und umklammerte Harry mit aller Kraft. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Waldboden; Draco auf ihn.

Als Hagrid die kleine Lichtung betrat, bekam er fast einen Schock.

Harry, den er im Geheimen schon immer als den Sohn, den er nie hatte, ansah, lag mit gespreizten Beinen unter einem Blonden in Lederhosen. Beide sahen ihn an und erröteten gleichzeitig.

"Ähm, Hagrid, das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", redete sich Harry raus und versuchte den Blonden abzuwerfen. Hagrid erkannte ihn als den gehässigen Draco Malfoy aus seiner Pflege-magischer-Geschöpfe-Klasse.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden waren, hing Draco immer noch an Harry, als ob er dachte, Hagrid würde verrückt werden und ihn attackieren.

"Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.", flüsterte Harry.

"Ich denke nicht. Wenn er versucht, mich zu erschlagen, besteht eine fünfzigprozentige Chance, dass er dich auch trifft.", wisperte Draco zurück, nahm dabei allerdings nicht den Blick von Hagrid.

"Ihr geht besser zurück zur Schule.", räusperte sich Hagrid, der ebenfalls rot geworden war.

"Ein Krawall is' zwischen den Häusern ausgebrochen wegen euch beiden…"

"Wie meinst du das? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und ging langsam (weil Draco immer noch an ihm fest hing) hinüber zu Hagrid.

"Nun, du kamst letzte Nacht nich' zurück nach Gryffindor und da ham Hermine un' Ron Alarm beim Orden un' Dumbledore geschlagen. Sie war'n ja erst der Meinung du seihst in Slytherin, also haben wir Slytherin durchsucht, aber wir ham' dich nich' gefunden un' der junge Malfoy wurde auch vermisst.

Seine Freunde war'n nich' allzu besorgt über wenigstens einen von euch. Dieser dunkelhaarige, Zabini, sagte dem Direktor, wirklich unhöflich, er solle, ähm, 'Sich verpissen und sie ficken lassen, wenn sie wollen'.

Aber wir war'n uns sicher, dass du so was nich' machen würdest, aber, ähm, da lagen wir wohl etwas falsch."

"Wir haben nicht gefickt.", knurrte Harry mürrisch.

"Ah, aber vielleicht doch, Harry. Ich dachte, du wärst zu betrunken gewesen, um dich zu erinnern?", grinste Draco.

Hagrids Augen wurden tellergroß.

"Also, was passiert in der Schule?", wollte Harry wissen, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ganz Gryffindor und ganz Slytherin benehmen sich wie Hund un' Katz. Un' überall Massenschlägereien, meistens mit älteren Schülern.

Gryffindors sind wütend auf Zabini, weil er behauptet, du wärst schwul un' mit Malfoy zusammen un' die Slytherins sind wütend auf die Gryffindors, weil diese denken, du wärst zu gut für einen von ihnen.

Die anderen Häuser machen genauso mit.

Die Gryffindors predigen, es wäre 'ne Attacke von Du-weißt-schon-wem un' Malfoy wäre ein Todesser-Spion. Ron un' Hermine unterstützen diese Theorien. Die Slytherins sind ständig in Raufereien verwickelt."

"Kein Slytherin ist verletzt, oder?", fragte Harry schnell.

"Du bist nich' in Sorge über die Gryffindors?", meinte Hagrid kleinlaut.

"Ja, nun, über die auch. Es ist nur, dass die Slytherins näher an der Wahrheit sind, als die Gryffindors und Ron und Hermine nur Lügen erzählen. Also, ist jemand verletzt?"

„Nun, ja, es is' ein bisschen Aufruhr…"

"Wer?", stöhnte Draco verzweifelt.

"Ein paar gebrochene Knochen, aber Madam Pomfrey heilt diese im Nu. Ähm, ein paar Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor haben 'ne Menge starke Versteinerungszauber abgekriegt.

Ein paar Ravenclaws wurden behandelt, nachdem eine Gruppe Slytherins sie mit Zaubern bombardiert hatte.

Da gibt's 'nen Hufflepuff, der is' von Kopf bis Fuß mit Brandblasen übersäht. Und zwei Slytherins, zwei der Hauptkämpfer."

Harry und Draco atmeten tief ein.

"Wer?", sprach Draco leise.

"Dieser Zabini-Junge, der all den Wahnsinn begonnen hat, un' sein großer Freund. 'Ne Gruppe Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor un' Hufflepuff ham ein Slytherinmädchen angegriffen un' wollten irgendwelche Antworten aus ihr rauskriegen, als die Jungs dazu kamen. Ziemlich eindrucksvoller Kampf, zehn gegen zwei. Jeder von ihnen hat vier besiegt…"

"Wir müssen zurück.", wimmerte Draco. "Das sind Blaise und Goyle."

Harry wurde weiß. "Du hast Recht, wir müssen zurück! Das ist alles meine Schuld!"

Hagrid sah geschockt zu, als Draco Harry in eine kurze Umarmung zog.

"Schh, Potter. Diejenigen, die Schuld haben, sind diese verdammten Gryffindors und denen erteilen wir 'ne Lektion."

Harry lächelte matt.

„Harry, könntest du schnell ein paar rote Funken in die Luft fliegen lassen, sodass Dumbledore weiß, dass ich euch gefunden hab!"

Harry sendete rote Funken hinauf in den Himmel und sie machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Schule.

-

Dumbledore stand wartend auf den Stufen von Hogwarts. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, die in Rot und Gold gekleidet waren, standen zu seiner linken. An seiner rechten Seite stand eine ziemlich erschöpfte Pansy Parkinson, die die letzten Stunden im Krankenflügel bei ihren kranken Freunden verbracht hatte.

Als Dumbledore die roten Funken gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich sogleich erleichtert. Er hoffte, dass etwas Frieden - an dem es die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden wahrlich gefehlt hatte - endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Die halbe Schule stand draußen, um die Rückkehr der zwei Jungen zu beobachten.

Eine Pause zwischen den Kämpfen.

Viele glaubten, Harry hätte wieder einmal mit dem Dunklen Lord gekämpft, während andere nicht wussten, was zum Teufel eigentlich passiert war.

Als Hagrid aus dem Wald kam, gefolgt von den zwei Jungen, wurde alles ruhig. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy liefen Arm in Arm. Sie waren zugerichtet, als wären sie den ganzen Tag (es war später Nachmittag) durch die Büsche gekrochen oder als hätten sie den ganzen Morgen durch gevögelt. Als sie sich näherten, stand das blanke Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

Dumbledore bemerkte, wie das sonst so eiskalte Mädchen zu seiner Rechten in Tränen ausbrach, als sie die beiden sah. Er fragte sich, ob vor Erleichterung, Wut oder etwas anderem.

Auch fragte er sich vage, was im Verbotenen Wald passiert war.

Die Antworten auf seine Fragen kamen näher, als Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy durch die geteilte Menge, immer noch die Arme ineinander gehakt, auf ihn zukamen.

Er fragte sich, warum Hermine und Ron so besorgt drein sahen und warum Harry sie keines Blickes würdigte.

Miss Parkinson verlor die Selbstkontrolle und rannte die Treppen hinunter auf die zwei Jungen zu. Die beiden ließen ihre Arme sinken und wurden gleichzeitig in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

Dumbledore sah verblüfft zu, als sie sich für eine lange Zeit umarmten und die Jungs ihr ins Ohr flüsterten, um sie zu beruhigen.

Die Menge war immer noch mucksmäuschenstill.

Als das Trio sich voneinander gelöst hatte, gingen sie auf Dumbledore zu.

"Sorry, Professor.", entschuldigte sich Harry leicht lächelnd. "Draco und ich haben uns im Wald verlaufen."

Dumbledore starrte den Jungen an, von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn noch überraschen konnte und seine Augen funkelten.

Dumbledore wandte sich den Schülern zu und rief: "Kein Grund zu Sorge. Harry und sein Freund Draco haben sich im Wald verirrt. Und nun, da all unsere Streitereien geklärt wären, könnt ihr zurück in die Große Halle gehen und zu Abend essen!"

"Sir, wir würden gern Gregory und Blaise besuchen.", sagte Harry leise zum Direktor. Er hatte Ron oder Hermine noch immer nicht angesehen.

"Natürlich.", genehmigte Dumbledore freundlich.

Die drei wandten sich um und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Pansy hatte sich bei beiden untergehakt.

"Warte, Harry!", rief Ronald Weasley verzweifelt.

Wolken blockierten die Sonne und der Himmel verdunkelte sich plötzlich.

Donner dröhnte über ihnen.

Der Direktor realisierte, dass der Junge, der lebt sehr, sehr wütend war.

"Ihr wart es, oder?", bellte Harry und wandte sich um. "Die Sechstklässler, die Pansy attackiert und Blaise und Goyle verletzt haben. Ihr _wusstet,_ sie sind meine Freunde! Ihr habt mit ihnen geredet, ich habe sie in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum eingeladen, ihr habt über Quidditch mit ihnen philosophiert und doch greift ihr sie an, als ob ihr so was wie Todesser wärt!"

"Ich bin _nicht _der Todesser hier, Harry!", schrie Ron. "_Sie_ sind es und das ist, was die Weiße Seite will, dass Todesser bestraft werden! Wir dachten, _du_ würdest es am ehesten verstehen!"

"DU LIEGST FALSCH!", brüllte Harry. "Du weißt _nicht, _was gut ist! Du weißt _nicht_, was die Weiße Seite will!"

Harry wandte sich wieder um, nahm Pansy und Draco bei den Armen und führte sie die Stufen hinauf, um dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abzustatten, und ließ somit Ron, der wütend auf Harrys Rückseite starrte, wie den größten Idioten dastehen.

Dumbledore realisierte in diesem Moment, dass die Götter die beste Person ausgesucht hatten, um die Welt zu retten.

Auch wenn dieser nicht, wie das Klischee besagte, wundervoll war und eine goldene Kappe trug. Er war der Einzige, der sie retten konnte.

Jemand, der so großmütig war. Jemand, der so offen und vertrauenswürdig war; der für diejenigen sprach, die es nicht immer konnten. Und jemand, der Nirvana hörte und Lederhosen trug.

-

Das Lied ist von Elemeno P und heißt Verona. In Deutschland aber nur über Downlaods ranzukommen. Zumindest hab ich bisher noch nichts gefunden wo man die CD kaufen kann, außer man lässt sie importieren.


	8. Marius

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Vielen Dank an meine Aushilfsbeta: **Wolf**. Ich hab dich lieb

-

**Kapitel 8**

**Marius**

Die Wände des Krankenflügels wurden in unheimliches blaues Licht getaucht, als die Nacht über die schläfrige Schule kam und es in den Hallen wieder einmal totenstill wurde.

Ein Junge, nicht älter als sechzehn, saß in einem wackligen Holzstuhl neben zwei Krankenbetten. Sein widerspenstiger schwarzer Kopf lag in seinen Händen.

Er starrte trübsinnig auf die zwei Schlafenden.

Die Heilerin wuselte zwischen den vielen belegten Betten hin und her und murmelte Zaubersprüche und verabreichte Heiltränke.

Sie beachtete Harry nicht, denn die Besucherzeit war schon längst vorbei. Aber er würde nicht gehen; er hatte Draco runter nach Slytherin geschickt, um Pansy ins Bett zu bringen.

Draco hatte versprochen, sobald das erschöpfte Mädchen eingeschlafen wäre, würde er zurückkommen.

Blaise, wie die Krankenschwester gesagt hat, hatte drei Versteinerungszauber genau auf die Brust und einen Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch abbekommen. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen waren mit einem Verband bedeckt.

Goyle war von einem Furunkelus-Zauber, einem Rictusempra- und auch einem Tarantellgrafluch getroffen worden.

Harry verabscheute die Vorstellung auf einmal loszutanzen, nebenbei ausgekitzelt zu werden und mit Furunkeln übersäht zu sein.

Er schüttelte sich vor Ekel, da er es war, der den Gryffindors letztes Jahr den Versteinerungszauber beigebracht hatte.

"Schlafen sie immer noch?", fragte ein ziemlich geschafft aussehender Draco Malfoy, als er sich neben Harry in einen Stuhl fallen lies.

Harry nickte seufzend.

"Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass es ihnen wieder gut gehen wird nach einem guten Schlaf. Blaise hat seine Sehkraft verloren, aber sie sollte in ein paar Tagen zurückkommen."

Harry rieb sich die Augen; seine Narbe kribbelte unangenehm.

"Muss eine lange Nacht für sie gewesen sein.", seufzte Draco und starrte entsetzt auf die vielen Verbände, in die ihre Freunde eingewickelt waren.

"Ich…ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass Ron so was tun würde."

"Nun, er war wütend und eifersüchtig. Ich hab ihm vorher nicht viel Ansporn gegeben, um nett zu Slytherins zu sein."

"Lass das Malfoy, verteidige ihn nicht auch noch!", sagte Harry hitzig, sprang auf und schritt zwischen Goyles und Blaise' Betten hindurch.

"Er hat sie nur angegriffen, weil er besorgt um dich war, Potter. Vielleicht solltest du froh sein, solch loyale Gryffindor-Freunde zu haben.", murmelte Draco.

"Du hast Recht", sagte Harry trostlos, den Rücken zu den Betten und Draco gedreht, nachdem er stehen geblieben war.

"Ich kann Ron nicht beschuldigen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass so viele Leute verletzt wurden."

Er umarmte sich unbewusst selbst mit den Armen. Ohne zurück auf den verwunderten Draco Malfoy zu sehen, ging er auf die Tür zu.

"Wag es nicht, Potter", zischte Draco, sprang auf und folgte Harry um die Vorhänge. "Wag es nicht, dir selbst die ganze Scheiße zuzuschieben! Du bist kein Gott! Ich war mit dir da draußen und wir haben nichts falsch gemacht. Wir sind deine Freunde, Potter. Also krieg es in deinen großen, vernarbten Schädel, dass wir deine Freunde sein wollen! Du kannst nicht einfach auf und davon!"

"Du verstehst das nicht.", wisperte Harry und seine dunklen, grünen Augen blickten unsicher hin und her. "Ich verletze ständig Leute."

Draco schlug Harry hart auf die Wange. "Hör auf, du schäbiges Stück Scheiße! Du sollst nicht so verdammt Labil sein! Was zur Hölle denkt sich Dumbledore eigentlich dabei, dich so rumlaufen zu lassen? Potter, krieg es in deinen Kopf, dass nun mal Scheiße passiert."

Harry sah wütend auf seine Schuhe und eine Hand hatte er auf seine rote Wange gelegt. Bevor er realisieren konnte was passiert, hatte Draco ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen…

Und wie ein grauer Wirbelwind war er zurück auf seinen Stuhl gewirbelt und hatte eine Hexenteenzeitschrift mit seinen langen, blassen Fingern aufgehoben.

"Kannst du glauben, dass sie auf zwei Seiten eine Anleitung haben, wie man seine eigene Gesichtscreme aus Algen und Schneckensaft herstellen kann. Also ehrlich, wollen die Akneausbrüche bei den Mädchen hervorrufen?", schnaubte er.

Harry setzte sich neben Draco und lächelte trostlos.

-

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie zurück in ihre Schlafsäle gehen", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester, als sie die Kissen des schlafenden Blaise aufschüttelte.

"Es sind jetzt vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, und ich denke nicht, dass die Beiden in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden aufwachen werden. Es würde Ihnen gut tun, selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen."

Draco ignorierte sie eiskalt, wie auch die anderen sechs Mal als sie Sie genervt hat, in den Gemeinschaftraum zurückzukehren.

"Es tut mir Leid, Madam Pomfrey, aber es fühlt sich wirklich nicht richtig an, die beiden allein zu lassen.", seufzte Harry.

"Aber die Besucherzeit ist schon längst vorüber.", antwortete sie ärgerlich.

"Ja, aber es würde grausam sein sie jetzt allein zu lassen, obwohl ich fühle, dass sie unsere Unterstützung brauchen!", rief Harry.

"Mister Potter, die beiden sind in einem leichten Koma, sie wissen nicht, dass Sie hier sind!"

Draco schnaubte.

"Du hilfst mir damit überhaupt nicht.", murmelte Harry zu Draco.

"Jungs, ihr wollt doch nicht, dass ich den Direktor informieren muss."

Draco tat weiterhin so, als ob niemand redete und blätterte durch eine andere Hexenzeitschrift.

"Ooh. Schau Potter, die hier hat einen Artikel über dich drin und einen kleinen Test mit dem man raus finden kann, wie gut der Leser mit dir zusammen passt."

"Bitte Jungs, das ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr jetzt geht. Ihr stört hier!"

"Aber ich denke, jeder Ihrer Patienten hier ist im Koma. Wie können wir da stören?"

"Potter, wann hast du Geburtstag?", fragte Draco zusammenhangslos.

"Häh?"

"Das gehört zum Test. Ich find grad heraus, wie gut ich zu Harry Potter passe. Frage1: Wann ist Harry Potters Geburtstag?"

"Du verarschst mich, richtig?"

"Gut, dann lass ich die Frage aus. Frage 2: Trägt Harry Boxershorts oder Slips?"

"Malfoy bitte, ich bin hier beschäftigt."

"Keine Sorge. Ich weiß die Antwort. Boxershorts, wobei ich ab jetzt bestimme, dass du nichts drunter trägst, wenn du Lederhosen anhast."

Madam Pomfrey verschränkte die Arme und blickte Harry an. "Leder, Mister Potter?"

"Bitte, wir werden nicht leden… Ich meine gehen.", sagte Harry verzweifelt.

Madam Pomfrey ordnete ein paar Pergamente auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

"Wenn ihr schon nicht gehen wollt, könnt ihr wenigstens ein paar Fragen über die Jungs beantworten?"

"Sicher", sagte Harry und seufzte.

"Wisst ihr, ob sie noch sichere Familie haben, die ich für sie kontaktieren könnte?"

Harry sah erwartungsvoll zu Draco, da er nicht wusste, ob es weise wäre, die Eltern der Jungen zu benachrichtigen.

"Blaise' und Goyles Eltern sind zurzeit nicht verfügbar.", erklärte Draco mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass es nicht irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten gibt, die man kontaktieren könnte?"

Draco blickte über seine Zeitschrift.

"Nun da sie es erwähnen, da gibt es jemanden." Draco lächelte lustvoll. "Blaise' italienischer Cousin, Marius!"

"Marius wer?", fragte die Krankenschwester und schrieb es auf ihr Klemmbrett.

"Marius Varen gottverdammt sexy Zabini!", rief Draco und fächelte sich mit dem Heft Luft zu. "Der heißeste Kerl, der die Beine spreizt, sag ich Ihnen!", schmachtete er und fiel fast vom Stuhl.

"Mister Malfoy! Das reicht!", schrie Madam Pomfrey. "Ich sage Ihnen, in all meinen Jahren! Nie habe ich solch vulgäre Ausdrücke gehört!"

"Scheiße. Titten. Eier. Kacke. Ficken. Muschi. Nutte. Arsch!", sagte Draco und wandte sich seinen Test wieder zu.

"Potter, was war deine Lieblingsfarbe doch gleich?"

"Ich sollte Mister Zabini gleich eulen. Ihr Jungs bleibt jetzt ruhig sitzen, während ich die anderen Schüler untersuche. Und Mister Malfoy, darf ich Sie bitten, Ihren garstigen Mund zu halten!" Damit ging sie schnell in ihr Büro.

"Sie liebt mich.", lächelte Draco und sah ihr hinterher.

"Ich denke, du musst zugeben, dass sie dich ziemlich widerwärtig findet."

"Pah", sagte Draco und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Das tut jeder zu Anfang."

Harry lächelte zustimmend. "Also, wie gut passen wir nun zusammen?"

"Ich bin bei der letzten Frage. Was würde Harry Potters ideales Weihnachtsgeschenk sein?"

Harry schnaubte.

"A: Ein duzend Rosen.", fuhr Draco fort.

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich verarschen!", schrie Harry.

"B: Eine Schachtel voll Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf."

"Ich sag dir, es sollte mir erlaubt sein, die zu verklagen. Das ist so mies."

"Oder C: --Fuck, das ist mein Favorit—Ein romantisches Dinner, komplett mit Kerzen und Wein." Dracos Augen blitzten fröhlich auf. "Alsoooo wähl ich C!"

"Das ist nicht lustig Malfoy."

"Sie dir das an! Wir passen zu 76 zusammen!", lachte Draco und war geschockt.

"Was! 76!", stieß Harry überrascht aus.

"Yep und hier steht ein kleiner Text dazu. Oh mein Gott, den glaubst du nicht. 'Du und Harry haben Jahre damit verbracht, eure starken, aber verwirrten, Gefühle füreinander aufzuarbeiten. Du und Harry habt beide die Leidenschaft und Liebe, mit der ihr selbst die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen übersteht. Vertrauen, Liebe, Hingabe, Begierde und Respekt sind die wichtigsten Wörter in eurer Beziehung. Denk daran Harry zu sagen, wie sehr du ihn liebst, und zwar täglich. Manchmal seid ihr beiden möglicherweise überwältigt von eurem romantischen Verlangen und vergesst die einfachen Sachen, wie Harry zu sagen, wie sehr du ihn liebst!"

Harry starrte entsetzt auf Draco, als dieser vor Lachen vom Stuhl glitt.

"Das ist echt zu verrückt. Manche Leute brauchen ein eigenes Leben!"

"Beruhige dich, Potter, es ist nur Spaß. Ich denke nicht, dass man das ernst nehmen sollte!"

"Ich denke man sollte, es klingt genau nach euch kleinen Fuckern", sagte eine raue Stimme.

"Goyle!", quietschte Draco vom Boden. "Wir waren alle so besorgt; Pansy ist schon in einen verrückten Komazustand gefallen."

"Sie hatte eine lange Nacht.", sagte Goyle und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Wir spät ist es?"

"4:30 Uhr am Sonntag Nachmittag", sagte Harry leise. "Willst du, dass wir Madam Pomfrey holen gehen?"

"Nee, sie wird dafür sorgen, dass ich noch mehr von diesem abscheulichen Trank nehmen muss. Ich werd jetzt einfach wieder einschlafen. Blaise und Pansy sind okay, oder?"

"Blaise wird es bald besser gehen.", sagte Harry mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

"Wie sieht's aus bei euch kleinen Schwuchteln, habt ihr die ganze Nacht gefickt? Wir waren zu Tode besorgt.", sagte Goyle schläfrig und schloss seine dunkelgrünen Augen.

Und bevor Harry oder Draco antworten konnten, war er wieder eingeschlafen.

"Er denkt, wir waren weg zum Ficken.", sagte Harry leise.

"Sie denken alle so was in der Art. 'Mein Freund Draco und ich haben uns im Wald verlaufen.' Ehrlich, wer würde das glauben?", fragte Draco sardonisch.

"Ich dachte, es würde die ganze Sache ganz einfach aufklären."

"Potter, wirklich. Wenn ich zu dir sagen würde:", plötzlich hatte Dracos Stimme eine Spur Verlockung in sich. " 'Mein _Freund_ und ich haben uns im Wald _verlaufen'_, was würdest du da denken?"

"Du hast Recht, sie denken alle, wir sind Sex-Kameraden", murmelte Harry.

Draco lachte kurz auf, bevor seine Augen wieder auf seiner Zeitschrift ruhten.

"Aber was wollen wir ihnen erzählen, wenn sie fragen?", fragte Harry nervös.

"Wir erzählen ihnen, was immer sie hören wollen. Ich denke, es gab genug Kämpfe in den letzten Wochen, auch ohne uns", sagte Draco gelangweilt.

"Ooh! Gott, Hexenteendoktor. Ich liebe diesen Mist, ha! Hör dir das an: 'Ich habe mich gefragt, Hexendoktor, ob es möglich ist, bei sexuellen Betätigungen Würmer zu übertragen. Ich will wirklich Sex mit meinem Freund haben, aber ich habe Angst, dass er sich mit meinen Würmern ansteckt!"

"Malfoy, ich weiß, dass du dir das alles ausdenkst!", sagte Harry und versuchte Draco das Magazin zu entreißen.

"Nee, sieh hier.", sagte Draco und zeigte ihm die Zeitschrift. Harry sah auf den Artikel, auf den Draco zeigte, er überflog ihn schnell und erblasste.

„Die müssen verdammt noch mal scherzen. Schau, die haben das sogar mit 'Würmli' signiert. Das ist absolut eklig!"

-

Als Draco hörte, dass Marius nach Hogwarts kommen würde, um seinen kranken Cousin Blaise zu besuchen, wurde er panisch. Es war Montag, und er und Harry saßen seit Samstagnacht im Krankenflügel, ohne geduscht zu haben und hatten nur gegessen, was Pansy hat mitgehen lassen von den Mahlzeiten, wenn sie nicht bei ihnen saß oder schlief.

Draco, der in Marius verknallt war, seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, er war damals elf, verfiel ständig in nervöse Wortschwalle, was für Klamotten er denn anziehen sollte.

"Blaues Kaschmirtop mit schwarzen Hosen, oder lieber das grüne Oberteil zu der Hose anziehen, oder das sein lassen und ein Pinkes tragen, um zu zeigen, dass ich für alles offen bin? Pansy, hilf!"

Doch es schien für Harry so, als ob Pansy selbst ein bisschen beschäftigt war. Sie saß an der Seite von Goyles Bett in einem beinahe komatösen Zustand.

"Und Marius hat diese großen, sanften, goldenen Hände und sein Haar ist perfekt, perfekt, perfekt!", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

"Potter!", schrie Draco und wurde so langsam hysterisch.

"Er wird in einer Stunde hier sein!"

"Also warten wir 'ne Stunde.", sagte Harry müde. Er war echt nicht in der Stimmung für tobende Slytherins.

"Wir müssen uns umziehen", wimmerte Draco. "Bei Gottes Allmächtigkeit, ich habe seit Tagen nicht geduscht!"

"Musst du sagen", kicherte Pansy.

"Oh halt die Klappe, du Hure! Du willst mir Marius nur wegnehmen!"

"Okay", sagte Harry und ging dazwischen. "Warum gehst du nicht runter nach Slytherin und duschst, Malfoy?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll! Ich bin total unentschlossen!"

"Gut, ich komm mit!", sagte Harry wütend. "Ich könnte dann auch gleich duschen."

"Gut, gut! Solange wir wieder hier sind, um ihn zu begrüßen", sagte Draco voller Panik.

-

"Was ist mit Blau, Potter?"

"Nun, blau ist oft mit Intelligenz verbunden, oder? Wie Ravenclaw. Es würde dich auch ein wenig kalt aussehen lassen."

"Du hast Recht, Potter, absolut Recht!", sagte Draco, warf das blaue Oberteil auf den Boden und griff ein Gelbes.

Nachdem Harry und Draco gewässert waren, griff Harry ein paar saubere Sachen von Draco, aber nicht bevor Draco selbst sichergestellt hat, dass es keines von denen war, die er tragen wollte. Nachdem er entschieden hatte, sie nicht zu tragen zog Harry sie an.

Harry wartete nun geduldig bis Malfoy sich entschieden hatte.

"Gelb, Potter?"

"Das Oberteil ist ein wenig zu sehr Hufflepuff.", sagte Harry und streckte die Zunge raus.

"Und was ist mit meinem netten, weißen Rollkragenpullover?"

"Willst du wirklich Unschuld und Jungfräulichkeit darstellen, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du hast Recht, komplett richtig.", sagte Malfoy als er seine Boxershorts aus einem Haufen Sachen herauszog.

"Woher weißt du eigentlich so viel über Klamotten, Potter?"

"Es ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich… Weiß: Jungfrau. Rot: Liebe. Grün: Sünde", sagte Harry.

"Ich denke mal. Ich hab schon immer gewusst, du würdest einen guten schwulen Mann machen!"

"Nun, ich bin nicht schwul."

Draco ließ vom Suchen ab und lachte bellend.

"Was ist dann mit diesem?", fragte er und hielt ein knalloranges Oberteil hoch.

"Whoa, das sieht aus, als ob ein Gryffindormonster gekommen wäre und dein Top gefressen und wieder ausgespuckt hätte! Es ist ekelhaft, geh mir aus den Augen!"

Draco lachte. "Genau!", lächelte er. "Mein Verdacht ist bewiesen. Du bist so schwul wie eine Schwulenbar für Nackte!"

"Ich denke, du solltest in Rot gehen.", sagte Harry und ignorierte Malfoy.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Malfoy frustriert.

"Nun, ich hasse, dir das zu sagen, aber er wird in drei Minuten ankommen. Du wirst ihn so oder so verpassen!"

"Gut, also gehst du schon mal hoch und ich komme in ein paar Minuten hinterher."

Harry blickte misstrauisch zu Draco. "Du hast keinen verrückten Plan aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt, oder?"

Draco winkte. "Natürlich nicht! Und jetzt hau ab!"

-

Als Harry wieder im Krankenflügel ankam, war Marius noch nicht da, aber überraschender Weise fand er Pansy vor, wie sie Blaise die Haare machte.

"Ist Blaise wach?", fragte Harry, als er Pansy beobachtete, wie sie das schwarze Haar kämmte. Blaise' Augen waren immer noch von schweren Verbänden bedeckt.

"Nein, ich will nur, dass er gut aussieht für seinen Cousin.", sagte Pansy fröhlich.

"Sie haben keine perverse Inzestbeziehung am Laufen, oder?", fragte Harry und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", zwitscherte Pansy glücklich und setzte sich neben Harry.

Grade als sie sich setzte, ging die Tür des Krankenflügels auf. Harry konnte einen dunkelhaarigen Mann hinein linsen sehen; und die Hölle brach aus.

"MARIUS!", schrie Pansy, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte auf die Tür zu. Harry sah einen breit lächelnden Mann mit weißen Zähnen, als dieser eintrat, Pansy in eine feste Umarmung zog und sie unzählige Male auf beide Wangen küsste. Von dem was Harry sehen konnte war Marius groß, gebräunt und durchtrainiert, aber als er näher zu Blaise' und Goyles Betten kam, bemerkte Harry, warum Draco und Pansy total verrückt wurden. Marius war von Kopf bis Fuß ein römischer Gott: feine Gesichtszüge; dunkle, fantastische Augen mit langen dichten Wimpern. Alles an seinem Körper war reiner Sex; seine italienischen Lederstiefel, seine Mugglekleidung. Er trug ein leichtes, hellblaues Shirt, dass, wenn Harry, Draco oder Blaise es tragen würden, sie wie unschuldige Jungen erscheinen ließe, aber Marius ließ es aussehen wie Sex on the Beach.

"Liebster Marius", sagte Pansy, auch wenn Harry es kaum mitbekam.

"Das ist Harry. Blaise' und mein guter Freund."

Marius umwerfende Augen blickten über Harrys Körper und Harry wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er doch mehr Sorgfalt drauf hätte legen sollen, was er anzog, so wie Draco. Doch er konnte fühlen, wie Marius' attraktive Augen seine Klamotten auszogen. Er konnte keinen Tag älter als einundzwanzig sein. Harry streckte die Hand aus, um Marius' zu schütteln.

"Nein, nein, Harry, mein Liebling", sagte Marius mit schweren italienischem Akzent.

"Wenn du ein Freund von Blaise bist, dann bist du auch mein Freund, und meine Freunde und ich begrüßen uns so!"

Er griff Harry bei den Schultern und küsste ihn viele Male auf jede Wange.

Harry hätte gekichert, wenn ihm nicht so schwindlig gewesen wäre.

"Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Harry schnell und fühlte sich extrem schwach auf den Füßen.

"Dich auch, Darling, dich auch", lächelte Marius. "Und, wie geht es meinem Lieblingscousin?"

"Besser", antwortete Pansy und lächelte betroffen. "Er sollte bald aufwachen."

"Und unser kleiner Freund, Greg?", fragte Marius.

"Ihm geht es auch besser. Er ist gestern für kurze Zeit wach gewesen."

"Gut, Gut", sagte Marius und legte einen Arm auf Pansys Schulter.

"Also, meine Schöne, wie geht es deinem Sklaventreiber? Ich sehe, er ist immer noch dabei, den Ring an deinen Finger zu bekommen!"

Pansy kicherte.

"Draco geht es gut, und du weißt sehr gut, dass er mich nicht mehr heiraten will."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich wette, er würde es lieben, dich für sich zu haben und dass du ihm einen Erben schenkst und das Essen kochst."

"Nun, da solltest du mich am besten retten. Entführ mich nach Italien, um mit mir deine Villa zu teilen!"

"Aah, aber ich würde nie in der Lage sein dich zu halten, oder Darling? Ein armer italienischer Poet wie ich. Du würdest dich auf den Weg durch die Betten aller italienischen Jungs machen, sobald wir angekommen wären"

"Ich bin sicher, es wäre genau andersrum, Marius. Ich wette, du musst die italienischen Jungs verjagen, die an deinem Schlafzimmer Schlange stehen."

"Du vorlautes kleines Äffchen!", lachte Marius und stupste ihre Nase an.

"Wo ist dieser umwerfende Draco eigentlich? Ich werde ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu wechseln haben, wie man seine Freundinnen unter Kontrolle hält."

"Ich glaube Marius.", sagte Draco langsam, der gegen eine Wand gelehnt da stand. Wie lange er dort schon stand, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

"Ich denke, der einzige unter uns, der überhaupt in der Lage wäre Pansy in Zaum zu halten, würde Potter sein. Selbst nach all dem Druck ist er immer noch so Straight wie ein Lineal."

"Was!", schrie Marius, während er Draco routinemäßig umarmte und küsste. "Ein Freund von Blaise, der nicht mal ein bisschen biegsam ist? Ich glaub das nicht!"

Harry errötete. "Man könnte sagen, ich bin so was wie… Versuchssexuell. Ich will alles mal versuchen."

Marius lächelte verführerisch. "Hast du schon mal Italiener probiert, Harry?" schnurrte er.

Harry wurde noch röter. "Ich hab's mit 'nem ¼ versucht." Er blickte auf Blaise' schlafenden Körper.

Marius lachte. "Mein Cousin hat mehr Glück, als für ihn gut ist!"

"Wie lange hast du geplant zu bleiben, Marius?", fragte Pansy.

"Nur solange bis es Blaise wieder besser geht. Und warum seid ihr nicht im Unterricht?", fragte Marius.

"Spezielle Erlaubnis vom Direktor.", grinste Draco und sah Marius verzückt an.

"Entschuldigen Sie." Madam Pomfrey stand neben Marius. "Sie müssen Mr Zabini sein."

Harry lächelte über die Tatsache, dass die Krankenschwester ein wenig Rot war in Marius' Anwesenheit.

"Ja, das ist korrekt, meine Liebe." Marius las Madam Pomfreys Namensschild. "Poppy, was für ein wundervoller Name!"

"Dankeschön.", sagte die Krankenschwester und errötete. "Ich muss die Bandagen des Jungen wechseln, aber wenn die drei Ihnen die Schule zeigen wollen…"

"Oh ja, großartiger Vorschlag. Dank dir, Poppy! Bist du sicher, dass mein Cousin und sein Freund okay sind?"

"Ich werde ein extra Auge auf ihnen behalten, nur für dich.", flüsterte Poppy lächelnd.

"Ah, super, Poppy! Super!"

Harry folgte Marius, Pansy und Draco aus dem Krankenflügel und durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Er lief hinter ihnen her, wie in einem faszinierenden Traum, sich vorstellend das Zentrum von Marius' Universum zu sein.

Draco und Pansy stritten sich um Marius' Aufmerksamkeit.

"Hogwarts ist fantastisch.", säuselte Marius. "Ich wollte schon immer mal herkommen und mir die Schule ansehen, von der mein kleiner Cousin Nonstop redet."

"Auf welche Schule bist du gegangen?", fragte Harry verwundert.

"Ich wurde Zuhause unterrichtet, leider habe ich keinen Funken Magie in mir. Geschieht meinem Vater recht, wenn er eine Affäre mit einer Muggle hatte. Ich bin so Squib, wie man nur sein kann."

"Tut mir Leid, dass hab ich nicht gewusst. Ich dachte, da der Zabini-Clan einen gewissen… Wert auf Reinblütigkeit legt.", sagte Harry.

"Sie sind alle Reinblüter, außer mir. Ich bin ihr dreckiges, kleines Geheimnis.", sagte Marius und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Deshalb lassen sie mich in Italien -- so kann ich das so genannte Image meiner Familie nicht ruinieren."

"Das ist ja grausam.", sagte Harry betrübt.

"Eines der vielen Leiden, an denen Du-weißt-schon-wer Schuld hat", sagte Marius spitz.

Harry nickte traurig. 'Also weiß er wer ich bin', dachte er. 'Trotzdem starrt er mich nicht die ganze Zeit an. Ich bin beeindruckt.'

"Na los! Zeigt mir euer berühmtes Quidditch-Feld!", sagte Marius und wandte sich nach draußen.

-

"Psst! Harry, wach auf."

Harry öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah sich im weißen Krankenflügel um. Es musste schon Abendessenzeit sein, der leichten Dämmerung zufolge, die er durch das mit weißen Gardinen umrandete Fenster sehen konnte.

"Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte Harry und rieb sich die Augen.

"Nicht so lange wie ich, Schlafmütze.", sagte Blaise.

Harry rieb sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen und bemerkte, dass Blaise und Goyle beide aufrecht in ihren Betten saßen. Blaise' Augen waren immer noch bandagiert, aber er lächelte breit, genau wie sein Cousin, der neben dessen Bett saß. Goyle, obwohl übel zugerichtet und mit blauen Flecken übersäht, sah sehr glücklich aus. Pansy hing an seiner Hand, als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe. Es war Draco gewesen, der Harry aufgeweckt hatte.

"Goyle! Blaise! Euch geht es gut!", Harry sprang auf und umarmte beide kurz.

"Uns geht es richtig toll, Harry", sagte ein fast blinder Blaise ohne eine Spur Sarkasmus.

"Wir waren so besorgt! Es tut mir so Leid wegen Ron! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron soweit gehen würde!"

"Shh, Harry. Es ist okay, du Tölpel.", sagte Blaise freundlich. "Jetzt hör auf das Thema zu meiden und erzähl uns alle Details!"

"Welche Details?", fragte Harry nervös.

"Die Details von dir und Draco, wie ihr im Wald gevögelt habt natürlich. Ich wusste, ich hatte Recht. Ich hab es diesem Schulleiter gesagt, ich hab gesagt, lass sie in Ruhe ficken!"

"Oh, nun, die Sache ist die, Blaise…", sagte Draco vorsichtig.

"Wir haben wie die verrückten Bunnys die ganze Nacht lang gevögelt.", redete Harry dazwischen, bevor Draco seinen Satz beenden konnte.

"Ich hab's gewusst!" Pansy klatschte die Hände zusammen.

"Ekelerregend!" murmelte Goyle.

Blaise lächelte breit. "Ihr Jungs seid so süß!"

"Sieht so aus, als hätte unser Versuchssexueller ein bisschen Draco Malfoy versucht.", bemerkte Marius und sah mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.

Blaise kicherte vergnügt.

"Nun, ich denke, ich werde ins Bett gehen", gähnte Pansy. "Ich bin immer noch ein wenig müde. Nacht euch allen!"

Jeder antwortete mit 'Gute Nacht!'.

Gleich nachdem sie gegangen war, kam Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen herübergetrottet und sagte Blaise und Goyle, dass sie wieder schlafen müssen. Sie fütterte sie mit unzähligen Tränken, bevor die Jungs schnell wieder einschliefen. Sie lächelte Marius freundlich zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.

"Nun, wie wär's, wenn ich uns zum Tee ein wenig Essen aus der Küche stehle?", fragte Draco und glitt von seinem Stuhl.

Marius nickte glücklich und lächelte Draco anmutig an.

"Bin in 'ner Minute zurück.", lächelte Draco und verließ den Raum.

Marius stand langsam von Blaise' Bett auf und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Stuhl. Seine schwarzen, dichten Haare… Harry bemerkte, dass sie nach Wäldern und Wasserfällen rochen.

Harry schluckte nervös, er wollte sich nicht blamieren vor jemanden, der so sexy und cool war.

"So, magst du Hogwarts, Harry?", fragte Marius breit lächelnd.

"Yep, ich liebe es! Es ist wirklich eine großartige Schule--" Harry hörte plötzlich auf zu reden. Eine von Marius' sanften, goldenen Händen hatte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt.

"Du magst Jungs, nicht war, Harry?", schnurrte Marius in Harrys Ohr.

Harry nickte langsam. Er fühlte, wie er Rot wurde, die Hand bewegte sich immer weiter nach oben.

"Magst du mich, Harry Potter?", fragte Marius und biss leicht in Harrys Ohrläppchen.

Harry nickte schnell, er konnte Marius' geübten Daumen auf der Innenseite seines Schenkels kreisen fühlen.

Möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse, Harry Potter?", fragte Marius und seine Stimme war wie flüssiges Feuer.

Harrys Herz pochte in seinem Ohren. Er fand es immer schwerer zu atmen.

"J-Ja", stotterte Harry schlussendlich.

Wie ein Blitz spreizte Marius Harrys Beine; sein Becken gefährlich Nahe an Harrys.

Er lächelte ein breites Lächeln, das Harry an dessen jüngeren Cousin erinnerte. Dann, bevor Harry wusste was los war oder er Zeit hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, waren Marius' Lippen auf seinen, Feuerrot vor Verlangen, und Harrys Augen schlossen sich.

Sein Mund wurde von Marius' scharfer italienischer Zunge erkundet.

Plötzlich hörte Harry etwas runterfallen. Er und Marius öffneten ihre Augen. Marius stand immer noch zwischen seinem Beinen, während sie sich herum drehten.

Draco stand dort mit Augen so groß wie Galleonen. Er dreht sich schnell um und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel. Marius grinste und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, dann lehnte er sich vor, um Harry nochmals zu küssen.

"Warte.", sagte Harry schnell. "Sollten wir nicht nach Draco schauen? Er sah erschüttert aus."

"Er wird okay sein. Er hatte seinen Versuch mit dem Jungen, der lebt. Er wird verstehen, dass es jetzt meine Runde ist.", grinste Marius.

Harry antwortete wütend. "Ich bin mehr als der Junge, der lebt!"

"Natürlich, Harry Darling. Du bist ein brillanter Küsser."

Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne.

Harry drückte ihn weg und stand auf. "Was ist mit Pansy und Malfoy? Sie lieben dich! Sie verehren den kompletten Boden, auf dem du läufst!"

"Ich weiß, ist das nicht großartig? Diese kleinen Gören würden alles für mich tun.", sagte Marius und seine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Hüfte.

"Nein, dass ist nicht großartig. Du behandelst sie wie Dreck! Ich werde Malfoy suchen."

"Schön", sagte Marius und lehnte sich zurück. "Aber du weißt nicht, was du verpasst, Junge."

Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Marius' Lederstiefel und die funkelnden Klamotten nichts als eine Fassade waren.

-

"Malfoy! Warte! Bitte warte!", schrie Harry, rannte eine weitere Treppe hinunter und traf Draco unten.

Draco hielt an, verschränkte die Arme und sah Harry böse an.

"Es tut mir Leid, okay!", sagte Harry schwer atmend. "Ich hätte niemals so weit gehen sollen, obwohl ich wusste, dass du ihn magst!"

Draco blickte Harry immer noch wütend an. "Ich verbrachte mit ihm und Blaise den letzten Sommer in Italien. Ich hab ihn viel Schlimmeres mit komplett Fremden tun sehen."

"Trotzdem muss es hart sein, so drauf zu stoßen", sagte Harry besorgt.

"Nicht wirklich, Potter. Ich mag ihn nicht mal auf diese Weise. Sicher, er würde ein großartiger Fick sein, aber er könnte nie eine seriöse Beziehung zu irgendjemandem haben."

"Warum siehst du dann so aufgebracht aus und rennst weg als ob du Eifersüchtig wärst?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Draco sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum interessiert es dich dann, ob wir uns küssen?"

"Es interessiert mich nicht, Potter! Geh zurück und mach weiter, wenn es das ist, was du tun willst!" bellte Draco wütend.

"Ich will nicht. Er wollte mich nur, weil ich Harry Scheiß-Potter bin.", sagte Harry ziemlich beleidigt.

"Das ist nicht cool.", sagte Draco besorgt. "Bist du okay?"

"Yeah, mir geht's gut. Was hältst du von, wenn wir runter in die Küche gehen und Dobby überreden, uns was zu Essen zu machen!", schlug Harry lächelnd vor.

"Klingt gut, Potter"

-

-

**Straight: **kann Grade, aber auch Heterosexuell heißen und somit hat man ein schönes Wortspiel, was sich so nicht ins Deutsche übertragen lässt. Wenn jemand doch einem Vorschlag hat, bitte melden


	9. Jars

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. punkastreetrat

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Danke an meine Betaleserin Wolf.

-

Ich hätte das Kapitel schon viel früher hochgeladen, aber wollte nicht so wie ich. Sorry deswegen

-

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Erdbeersouffle! Dafür, dass sie ein Gedicht zu dieser FF geschrieben hat. Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus das ich es jetzt hier rein kopiere.

-

Kennst du das Glück?  
Das Vibrieren des Körpers?  
Kennst du das Gefühl, es gibt kein Zurück.

Inspired by your Shoe Laces  
See the fire in their Faces

Die Liebe ist ein hartes Spiel.  
Kennst du es?  
Glaubst du das Glück hilft dir ans Ziel?

Inspired by your Shoe Laces  
See the Luck in their Faces

Die Musik trägt dich davon  
Dein Herz schlägt im Takt.  
Flieg wie der Engel Sandalphon

Inspired by your Shoe Laces  
See the holy in their Faces

Hörst du die Worte die ich dir sage  
Ich liebe dich  
Die Worte die ich in mir trage.

Inspired by your Shoe Laces  
See the Love in their Faces

Von Erdbeersouffle

-

**Kapitel 9**

**Jars**

"Manchmal… wünsch ich mir… dass…" Draco Malfoy beugte sich nach vorne, legte die zittrigen Hände an seine Hüften und blickte unter seinem heruntergerutschten Stirnband hervor. "Dass… Weasley dich… erledigt hätte."

"Komm schon, Draco!", grinste Blaise und machte Ausfallschritte. "Sport hat noch niemandem geschadet."

"Glaub mir, es tut verdammt weh, wenn du zum fünften Mal um Hogwarts joggst. Bloody Hell, Goyle bewegt sich nicht mal!"

Blaise schaute kurz zu Goyle, der vor ihren Füßen auf dem Boden lag.

"Er macht nur 'ne Pause, Draco! Ich bin sicher er ist… schon irgendwie okay… ähm, ja, lass ihn uns besser auf den Rücken drehen… wir wollen ja nicht, dass er erstickt."

Draco und Blaise rollten den sehr müden und schweißnassen Goyle auf den Rücken. Draco fiel müde neben den Jungen und benutzte dessen ziemlich großen Bauch als menschliches Kissen.

"Was ist los mit dir und diesem verrückten Training? Du bist erst gestern aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden!", fragte Draco immer noch keuchend.

"Nun, es scheint, als hättet ihr alle unseren sehr wichtigen Gig in ein paar Wochen vergessen! Welchen ihr, durch diesen 'Bürgerkrieg' in Hogwarts, _einfach vergessen habt_!"

"Wir haben es nicht vergessen.", sagte Draco verärgert. "Wir hatten nur Wichtigeres im Kopf, wie zum Beispiel, dass du blind warst."

Blaise begann mit Dehnübungen. "Das ist Vergangenheit, Draco! Ich will, dass wir alle in Form sind für die Talentscouts!"

"Du bist gestern entlassen worden! Wie kann das Vergangenheit sein!"

"Oh, schh Draco!"

"Warum müssen Pansy und Potter nicht bei dieser Trainingshölle mitmachen!"

"Man denkt, du könntest ihn Harry nennen. Du hast ihn gevögelt!"

"Wirklich?", sagte Draco wütend. "Man denkt, daran würde ich mich erinnern!"

"Hör auf, so dämlich zu sein. Ich wette, es war die Nacht eurer beiden, jungen Leben. Wie auch immer, worüber hast du grad geredet? Ah ja, Pansy braucht nicht zu trainieren, weil sie die Managerin ist und jeder weiß, je pummeliger der Manager desto besser die Band, und Harry muss nicht, weil er die Probleme mit den Gryffindors lösen muss."

"Was? Du meinst, er redet mit diesen Wichsern grade! Alleine!", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Ja!", sagte Blaise und machte Kniebeugen. "Es war meine Idee!"

"Bist du verrückt?", wimmerte Draco.

"Neun von zehn Therapeuten scheinen so zu denken, aber das ist egal. Harry braucht seine Freunde aus Gryffindor."

"Blaise! Bist du nicht wenigstens, ein bisschen besorgt?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich.", sagte Blaise und lehnte sich über seine Beine. "Du klingst ein bisschen Paranoid. Was hab ich dir gesagt über Zauberpilze vorm Mittagessen!"

"Blaise, das ist ernst!", jammerte Draco und stand müde auf. "Die werden Potter gegen uns aufhetzen! Dann werden wir nicht seine… sagenhafte Stimme haben!"

"Draco, denkst du nicht, du reagierst ein wenig über?"

"Und das kommt von Blaise Übertreibung Zabini!"

"Hey, keine Lästereien über den Mittelnamen! Der ist seit Generationen in meiner Familie!"

"Pass auf, dass ich nicht auch noch mit deiner Familie anfange!", fauchte Draco wütend.

"Was ist zwischen dir und Marius passiert, Draco? In der einen Minute seid ihr Freunde, in der nächsten nicht mehr!"

"Lass es, Blaise!", sagte Draco Malfoy und stampfte zum Schloss.

"Wo gehst du hin?" rief Blaise Dracos Schatten zu.

"Ich geh Ha… Potter finden!"

-

Draco war auf einer Mission. Er hatte die Bibliothek durchsucht und ein halbes Duzend anderer Gryffindor-Plätze, aber er konnte sein Bandmitglied oder dessen blöden Freunde nicht finden.

Draco mochte es herumzuschleichen, es erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit; im Anwesen herumschleichen und Sachen stehlen, um sie in seiner Schatzkiste aufzubewahren. Wie zum Beispiel Kekse, er hatte haufenweise alter Kekse. Und Gläser. Draco liebte Gläser zu sammeln, in manche tat er kleine Steinchen rein, andere füllte er nur mit Wasser. Draco war glücklich mit seinen Gläsern gewesen.

Grade als Draco den Korridor im vierten Stock runter schlich, hörte er ein Geräusch aus einem leeren Klassenraum. Konnte das das vermisste Bandmitglied sein?

Oder vielleicht ein größeres, teuflischeres…

Draco stieß die Tür auf, diese knallte hart gegen die Wand. Draco Malfoy hob die Nase in die Luft, sein blondes Haar reflektierte das Licht der Fackeln im dunklen Raum.

"Ich bin gekommen, um das zu beanspruchen, was Mein ist!", erklärte er.

"Das wäre? Mister Malfoy?", fragte eine sehr wütend aussehende Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor, falscher Gryffindor." Draco verließ schnell den Raum.

"Okay, falscher Rot und Gold gekleideter Raufbold, vielleicht im nächsten Klassenraum."

"Malfoy? Redest du mit dir selbst?"

"Potter! Was sitzt du denn da unten?", fragte Draco Malfoy und blickte auf den Jungen, der alleine gegen eine Wand gelehnt, rum saß.

"Du hast deine eigene Frage beantwortet, Malfoy. Ich sitze.", sagte Harry und schloss aufgebracht die Augen.

Draco wurde plötzlich sehr besorgt. Sein Verstand raste. Harry war wütend.

_Ist er wütend auf mich oder auf die Gryffindors? Warum bin ich so bestürzt, weil er mich Malfoy nennt? Er ist doch mein Freund, also warum nennt er mich nicht Draco? Wie lange denk ich von ihm schon als Harry? Ist er wütend auf mich? Warum? Es waren diese Gryffindors!_

Draco hockte sich neben Harry Potter, wenn er Harrys Stimme bewahren wollte, von den dummen Gryffindors gestohlen zu werden, hatte er nur eine Chance.

"Harry… ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco mit ängstlichem Unterton.

Harry Potter öffnete seine grünen Augen und zwinkerte zweimal.

Er sah Malfoy erwartungsvoll an, als ob er damit rechnete, dass Draco ihn um etwas bitten würde.

Harry seufzte. "Mir geht's gut, ich bin nur wütend auf Hermine und Ron."

"Hast du mit ihnen geredet?"

"Ja."

"Hast du ihnen verziehen?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens rede ich wieder mit ihnen. Hermine denkt, wir sollten versuchen an unserer Freundschaft zu arbeiten, um sie so zu machen, wie sie früher war."

"Und wie plant Granger das zu verwirklichen?", fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie will, die DA wieder aufleben lassen. Wir haben aufgehört, weil unser Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Lehrer dieses Jahr in Ordnung ist.

"Hermine denkt, wenn wir damit wieder anfangen und für jeden offen sind, könnten wir eine Einheit zwischen den Gruppen bilden."

"Wie sie und uns?", fragte Draco und setzte sich nun neben Harry.

"Genau.", grummelte Harry und schloss die Augen.

"Und du stimmst nicht zu, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir der DA beitreten?"

"Es gibt so viele Dinge, über die ich nachdenken muss im Moment. Ich habe nicht genug Zeit, um Erstklässlern Versteinerungsflüche beizubringen! Mein erstes Quidditchspiel der Saison ist einen Tag nach unserem Gig und bei dem ist dann diese aufdringliche, wichtige Person, die uns sagen wird, ob wir eine Zukunft im Musikgeschäft haben. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich entspannen und sehen was passiert, aber ich bin ein nervöses Wrack. Und was alles noch schlimmer macht, ist, dass McGonagall beschlossen hatte, mich zu informieren, dass mein Notendurchschnitt sich verschlechtert, so ist meine Zukunft verschraubt. Ich habe nicht genug Zeit, um ein Rockstar zu werden, oder ein Quidditchspieler oder ein Auror!"

"Du willst ein Auror werden?", lachte Draco. "Du bist so ein Streber."

"Hey! Du hilfst kein bisschen!"

"Nun, vielleicht hab ich beschlossen, alles ein wenig langsamer anzugehen.", lächelte Draco. "Gegen wen spielst du nächste Woche überhaupt?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Nun, das ist leicht, du könntest die mit geschlossenen Augen schlagen. Ich bin sicher dein Quidditch-Kapitän -- es ist dieses Alicia Mädchen, oder? -- wird dich nicht zu hart arbeiten lassen. Und ich wette, Granger würde es lieben, dir bei deinen Hausaufgaben zu helfen."

"Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um neue Lieder für die Band zu proben."

"Wir arbeiten das aus. Bist du heut Abend frei?"

"Jepp."

"Gut, wir können ein Bandmeeting abhalten, um dir zu helfen deinen Stundenplan auszuarbeiten. Ich bin gut mit Stundenplänen. Als ich jünger war, hatte ich nervliche Probleme."

Harry lachte für eine lange Zeit.

"Hey. Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich war -- " Er zuckte. "-- ein bisschen nervös. Ich lebte meine ganze Kindheit auf Stundenplan. Frühstück, Toast und Marmelade, 8:47Uhr!"

Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. "Du verarschst mich grade, richtig?"

"Harry, hab ich dich je verarscht?", fragte Malfoy grinsend. Er stand auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch.

"Na los, lass und sehen, ob Blaise Goyle schon bis zu Herzstillstand gebracht hat.

-

Die Woche verging extrem schnell für Harry. Zwischen stressigen Hausaufgabensitzungen und späten Quidditch-Trainings sah Harry selten die Band. Und wenn, dann probten sie nonstop und hatten kaum Zeit, um sich zu unterhalten. Am Ende der ersten Woche realisierte Harry traurig, das er seine bösen Slytherins und ihre schockierenden Grimassen vermisste.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. "Du scheinst ein wenig niedergeschlagen."

"Ja, mir geht's gut.", murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Augen.

Es war Freitagabend und er und Hermine gingen die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben durch.

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war mit geschäftigen Gryffindors gefüllt, die sich in die warmen Sessel kuschelten oder eine Partie Schach spielten.

"Du willst mit den Slytherins abhängen, oder?", fragte Hermine und schloss ihr Buch.

"Natürlich nicht.", fauchte Harry. Aber sein Kopf flehte ihn an, in die Kerker runterzuwandern und ein verrücktes Abenteuer mit der Band erleben zu dürfen.

"Harry, lüg mich nicht an.", sagte Hermine wütend. Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder und du weißt, dass ich denke, dass es keine Gute Idee ist, wenn du mit diesen Leuten Zeit verbringst, aber du scheinst immer so glücklich mit ihnen zu sein und mit uns so gelangweilt. Ich… ich denke du solltest gehen und mit ihnen abhängen. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und selbst wenn du es nicht mit mir bist, möchte ich trotzdem, dass du glücklich bist."

"Hermine. Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich möchte ehrlich nicht gehen. Ich mag Hausaufgaben mit dir zu machen."

"Harry, geh!", sagte Hermine, stand auf und sammelte ihre Bücher ein. " 'Ich mag Hausaufgaben' … Ehrlich, ich bin nicht so dämlich."

Harry lächelte. "Und es macht dir nichts aus?"

"Nicht ein bisschen, solange du heute Nacht wieder zurück bist. Ron wird furchtbar besorgt, wenn du wieder nicht in deinem Bett bist."

-

"Harry!", rief Blaise als Harry die Tür eines leeren Klassenraumes öffnete.

"Woher weißt du immer genau, wo wir sind?"

"Magie!", grinste Harry und sprang auf einen Tisch gegenüber von Blaise.

"Also hat dir der Feuerspuckende-Hausaufgabenverrückte-Drache einen Abend freigegeben?" Blaise lächelte und spielte auf seinem Bass.

"Ja, Gott sei Dank! Das war 'ne hektische Woche. Alles was ich will ist, mit meinen Freunden entspannen."

"Und das konntest du nicht mit Hermine machen?", fragte Blaise und spielte leise weiter.

"Nur wenn wir keine Hausaufgaben aufhaben, aber ich muss zu Montag einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben, und so geht es dann alle fünf Minuten: 'Harry mach deine Hausaufgaben!' "

"Muss echt beschissen sein, wenn man du ist.", lachte Blaise.

"Also, wo sind die anderen?", fragte Harry und sah sich in dem ungenutzten Raum um.

"Draco und Goyle machen grad ein Wettrennen", sagte Blaise glücklich.

"Ein Wettrennen?"

"Yep, ein Wettrennen um die Schule, sie sollten jede Minute wieder da sein."

"Und Pansy ist…?"

"In der Küche, um was zu Essen zu holen.", sagte Blaise lächelnd.

"Ist das nicht eurem Ziel des ganzen Trainings entgegengesetzt?"

"Pansy macht eine andere Diät.", erklärte Blaise. "Sie ist auf 'ner Massig-Kohlenhydrate-Anti-Diät."

"Anti Diät?"

"Yep, sie muss so viele Kartoffeln, Chips, Kekse und Pasta essen wie sie kann, um an Gewicht zuzunehmen!"

"Sie will zunehmen? Warum? Sind Mädchen nicht sonst immer besorgt, zu viel zu wiegen?"

"Nun, Pansy weiß nicht wirklich, dass es eine Anti Diät ist. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihr das zu erzählen.", sagte Blaise angespannt.

"Blaise, du kleines, schleimiges Ding! Du weißt, dass sie die Scheiße aus dir raustreten wird, wenn sie es rausfindet."

"Und wie will sie es rausfinden?", fragte Blaise und grinste.

"Was, wenn ich es ihr sage?"

"Das würdest du nicht wagen, kleiner Mann!" Blaise grinste anzüglich.

"Halt mich von ab!", grinste Harry.

Die Tür des Klassenraums öffnete sich und Pansy, eine riesige Schüssel tragend, kam herein.

Als sie sich neben Harry setzte, sah er, dass die Schüssel mit Käseüberzogenen Kartoffeln gefüllt war.

Blaise prustete und verdeckte Mund und Nase schnell mit seinen Händen.

"Was isst du da, Pansy?", fragte Harry, obwohl er sehr gut wusste, dass es Teil von Blaise verrückten Diät-Tricks war.

"Es gehört zu meiner neuen Diät.", sprudelte es aus Pansy hervor. "Blaise hat sie mir vorgeschlagen. Die ist nicht so, wie die ganzen dämlichen Diäten, bei denen man auf Kohlenhydraten verzichten muss; diese benutzt sie, um das ganze Fett aus dem Körper zu schwemmen!"

"Interessant!", höhnte Harry. "Warum machen Blaise und die anderen Jungs sie nicht auch?"

"Das hab ich auch gefragt.", sagte Pansy. "Es ist, weil ich eine Gebärmutter habe!"

"Was?", fragte Harry geschockt.

"Blaise hat mir gesagt, dass die Gebärmutter den Körper reinigt, wenn die Kohlenhydrate durchwandern.", sagte Pansy und lächelte.

"Was kann Blaise schon über die weibliche Gebärmutter wissen? Er ist genauso schwul, wie der pinke Pullover, den er trägt!"

"Hey!", rief Blaise. "Du musst wissen, bevor ich begann pinke Pullis zu tragen, habe ich eine Menge Zeit mit weiblichen Gebärmüttern verbracht!"

"Du würdest eine Gebärmutter nicht mal erkennen, wenn sie dich im Gesicht treffen würde!"

"Wenn sie mich im Gesicht träfe, würde ich sehr wohl wissen, was es ist!"

"Pansy, Blaise hat Müll erzählt. Du kannst nicht abnehmen, wenn du auf deinem Arsch sitzt und Käseüberzogene Kartoffeln isst. Ich denke nicht mal, dass du abnehmen brauchst, du siehst meiner Meinung nach wundervoll aus.", sagte Harry.

"BLAISE ZABINI! DU KLEINER FUCKER! ICH HAB VIER SÄCKE VERDAMMTER KARTOFFELN GEGESSEN!"

-

"Hey Harry", murmelte Goyle, als er keuchend das leere Klassenzimmer betrat. "Draco ist nicht hier, oder?"

"Nee, Gratulation! Du hast gewonnen!", lächelte Harry und warf ihm einen Schokofrosch zu.

"Ich bin um die ganze dämliche Schule gerannt und alles was ich kriege, ist ein Schokofrosch?", fragte Goyle wütend.

"Hey, hasse nicht den Preis, sondern denjenigen, der sich das ausgedacht hat.", sagte Harry und biss in seinen eigenen Schokofrosch rein.

"Wo ist Blaise eigentlich?"

"In der Küche um vier Säcke Kartoffeln zu essen.", sagte Harry.

"Also hat Pansy endlich bemerkt, dass es keine echte Diät war?"

"Yep, war wahnsinnig witzig."

"Ich geh zusehen. Kommst du mit?"

"Nee, ich warte lieber hier, um Draco, wenn er auftaucht, zu sagen wo ihr seid."

"Deine Entscheidung. Bis dann, Harry."

"Bye, Goyle."

Harry wartete fünf Minuten und aß sich derweil durch die Tüte Schokofrösche (die eigentlich der Preis gewesen wäre, aber Harry war der Meinung, dass, wenn Goyle wirklich auf Diät war, eine ganze Tüte Schokofrösche ihm nicht helfen würde, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Und außerdem hatte Harry das Abendessen verpasst.)

Die große Eichentür des Klassenraumes öffnete sich quietschend und Draco stolzierte hinein. Er sah eher aus, als wäre er umherspaziert, als dass er um das ganze Schloss gerannt wäre.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Tisch.

"Pansy hat die Sache mit der falschen Diät rausgefunden und zwängt jetzt vier Säcke Kartoffeln durch Blaise Hals. Goyle ist mit ihnen gegangen -- zur Moralischen Unterstützung, natürlich."

"Moralische Unterstützung, ja klar. Der ist mitgegangen, weil er versuchen will, ein paar Kartoffeln abzukriegen.", sagte Draco grinsend.

Harry lachte und bot Draco einen Schokofrosch an, den dieser dankend annahm.

"Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte Harry. "Goyle ist vor zehn Minuten angekommen, und du scheinst kein bisschen zu schwitzen."

"Ich bin sicher, du würdest es lieben, mich scheißnass zu sehen, oder Harry?", grinste Malfoy.

"Oh ja, Draco. Ich krieg schon allein bei dem Gedanken gar keine Luft mehr.", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Draco lachte. "Ich konnte es mir nicht noch mal antun, um die Schule zu rennen, also habe ich mich weggeschlichen und bin in Snapes Getränkekabinett eingebrochen.

"Das hast du nicht!"

Draco holte eine Flasche Gin unter seinem Umhang hervor. "Hab ich doch!"

"Der tritt dir alle Gedärme nach außen, wenn er das rausfindet.", warnte Harry.

"Nun, der Einzige, der weiß, dass ich es war, bist du. Also, Harry, willst du mich echt verpetzen?", schmollte Malfoy.

Harry nahm Draco die Flasche weg und nahm einen Schluck. Er schauderte leicht. "Kommt drauf an, wirst du mich verpetzen?"

Draco lachte und klaute sich die Flasche zurück.


	10. Chaos on Toast

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Wolf

-

**Kapitel 10**

**Chaos on Toast**

"Ronald, Schokofrösche sind nicht das Richtige zum Frühstück!", sagte Hermine hitzig und nahm Ron den Frosch weg.

"Warum nicht, Hermine? Sie sind voller Nährstoffe!"

Harry legte den Kopf auf den Frühstückstisch. Die Geräusche des essenden Hogwarts beeinflussten seinen Kater nicht unbedingt positiv.

"Ron! Wie kannst du erwarten, gut in der Schule zu sein, wenn du kein richtiges Frühstück isst?"

"Wir haben heute keinen Unterricht, Hermine! Es ist Samstag!"

"Ach! Das ist kein Grund, sich ungesund zu ernähren!"

"Was ist mit Harry? Warum nervst du ihn nicht? Er war wieder die halbe Nacht lang auf!"

"Wenigstens", lächelte Blaise, der vom Slytherin-Tisch herüber gekommen war. "Weiß Harry, wie wichtig ein gesundes Frühstück ist."

Harry lachte leise, aber blieb mit der Stirn auf dem Tisch liegen.

"Hermine, Ronald.", sagte Blaise munter. "Ich muss mir Harry mal für einen Moment ausleihen."

"Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.", grummelte Harry und lehnte sich an Blaise.

"So was kriegt man eben, wenn man bei Gryffindors sitzt.", sagte Blaise gutgelaunt.

Blaise setzte Harry neben einen perfekt gepflegten Malfoy, der kein bisschen so aussah, als hätte er einen Kater -- von den schwachen Schatten unter seinen Augen abgesehen.

Pansy rauchte mal wieder; sie nickte Harry zu. "Lange Nacht?", grinste sie.

Goyle aß Toast und sah dabei missmutig auf die Platten voller Schinken.

"Ich hab ein Bandmeeting einberufen", begann Blaise, "Weil wir kurz vor einem Auftritt stehen."

"Ja, nächste Woche.", bemerkte Goyle trocken.

"Nein, jetzt gleich!", sagte Pansy glücklich. Sie und Blaise hatten was geplant.

Sie holte verkleinerte Musikinstrumente aus ihrer Tasche. "Lasst uns die Frühstückstische rocken, Jungs!"

Draco grinste, Goyle lächelte und Harry wurde plötzlich besorgt.

"Wa…was meinst du mit 'jetzt gleich'?", fragte er zitternd.

"Überraschungs-Performance!", lachte Blaise. "Wir gehen auf die Tische, rocken das Haus, springen wieder runter und rennen wie Wahnsinnige, um den Lehrern zu entkommen."

"Welches Lied spielen wir?"

"Den Muggle-Song, den Goyle so mag. 'Dammit' von Blink 182. Ne Menge Schlagzeug und viel hektisches Getanze.", grinste Pansy. "Was trägst du unter deinem Umhang?"

Harry schluckte. "Eine alte Jeans und ein Sweatshirt."

Pansy lachte. "Draco, Darling, was hast du an?"

"Es ist der zweite Samstag im Monat, Pansy! Du weißt, dass ich da immer Leder trage!"

"Gut, Harry, zieh die Jeans aus. Ich habe eine Lederhose in meiner Tasche.", sagte Pansy.

"Wa…Was? Hier? Mitten in der Großen Halle?"

"Darling, spring' untern Tisch, wenn du Angst hast, aber beeil' dich. Das Frühstück ist bald zu Ende."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und kroch unter den Tisch. Er griff nach der Hose von Pansy und begann seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen.

Als er in Boxershorts unterm Tisch saß, fiel ihm was Schreckliches ein.

"Was dauert denn so lange?", hisste Pansy.

"Ich krieg die Lederhose nicht an", hisste Harry zurück, "Das ist beim letzten Mal auch passiert."

"Wie hast du es geschafft sie letztes Mal trotzdem anzuziehen?", fragte Pansy.

"Schick Draco runter."

Harry schluckte. Plötzlich erschien Dracos blonder Schopf unterm Tisch.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst die Boxershorts weglassen?", lachte er.

Der Rest der Band wartete ruhig und versuchte das Stöhnen und die zerrenden Geräusche nicht zu hören, die von ihren Füßen kamen.

"Schönes Wetter", sagte Goyle steif, als Harry besonders laut stöhnte.

"Oh nein", sang Blaise leise. "Es kann nicht schlimmer werden."

Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley kamen grade auf den Slytherin-Tisch zu, um Harry zu finden.

"Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Hermine steif an Pansy gewandt.

"Ja, ich habe alles von Harry gesehen.", höhnte Pansy und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Ronald schauderte.

"Weißt du, wo er im Moment ist?", fragte Hermine wütend.

"Ich fürchte, dass kann ich euch nicht sagen.", grinste Pansy.

"Er ist unser Freund! Und wir verdienen es zu wissen, wo er ist, und zwar immer!", schrie Ron.

"Gut", sagte Pansy immer noch grinsend. "Schaut unter den Tisch."

Die beiden beugten sich gleichzeitig runter.

Harry Potter hatte Draco Malfoy auf sich liegen. Harrys Lederhosen waren ein Stück über seinen Knien. Draco Malfoys lange, blasse Finger krallten sich in den Bund der Hose. Ob er sie hoch- oder runterzog, konnten Ron und Hermine nicht sagen. Harry und Draco waren beide verschwitzt.

"Jetzt tu es einfach, Draco", keuchte Harry vor Schmerz. "Ein kurzer Ruck!"

Hermine und Ron standen schnell wieder auf und kehrten zu ihrem eigenen Tisch zurück.

Draco und Harry rutschten unterm Tisch hervor.

"Spaß gehabt?", fragte Blaise grinsend.

"Lasst uns das bloß schnell über die Bühne bringen, diese Hose schneidet meine Blutzirkulation ab.", stöhnte Harry.

"Bist du sicher, dass das Blut nicht zu einer bestimmten Stelle fließt?", scherzte Pansy.

"Oh, halt die Klappe. Und lass es uns hinter uns bringen.", befehlte Draco.

Harry zog das Sweatshirt aus und ein weißes Shirt kam zum Vorschein.

Blaise, der von dem Überraschungs-Gig gewusst hatte, trug eine dunkle, lilafarbene Lederhose und ein schwarzes Shirt.

Goyle trug eine Baggy-Jeans und ein T-Shirt.

Pansy schwang ihren Zauberstab, vergrößerte die Gitarren und übergab sie an Blaise, Draco und Harry. Goyle und Blaise ließen das Essen verschwinden, sodass sie alle auf dem Tisch stehen konnten und genug Platz für das Schlagzeug war.

Ein paar Slytherins warfen ihnen komische Blicke zu.

Sie standen alle vor dem Tisch und atmeten tief ein.

"Ich stell uns vor.", sagte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Wir sehen uns beim Nachsitzen.", lachte er, bevor seine Stimme, magisch verstärkt, in dem großen Raum widerhallte.

"Guten Morgen, Hogwarts!", hallte seine Stimme, als er auf den Tisch sprang. "Wir sind _Ostentatious by Nature_!"

Goyle und Blaise hüpften auch auf den Slytherin-Tisch. Goyle baute das Schlagzeug mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf. Er nahm die Sticks in die Hand und setzte sich hinter die Drums.

Die Große Halle war totenstill.

Harry fühlte alle Augen auf der Band. Die Lehrer sahen ziemlich wütend aus, außer Dumbledore, der lächelte.

Harry sprang nun auf den Tisch.

"Wir werden einen Song für euch spielen!" Draco grinste, als er über eine Platte Toast stieg. "Kriegen wir einen herzlichen Applaus für unseren Sexy Leadsänger Harry Potter!"

Ein paar Leute klatschten höflich.

Professor McGonagall marschierte wütend vom Lehrertisch herüber.

"Danke, Draco." Auch Harry grinste und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. "Haut rein!"

Goyles Schlagzeug hämmerte plötzlich und laut durch die Halle, Blaise' und Dracos rhythmische Beats brachen aus ihren Gitarren hervor. Die Musik wurde schneller und schneller. Harry nickte den Kopf zum Beat; er hatte ein nervöses Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"It's alright", schrie er in den Zauberstab. "To tell me what you think about me."

Draco und Blaise rannten in entgegen gesetzten Richtungen auf dem Tisch, ihre Finger glitten über die Gitarren.

Die Slytherins, dank der enthusiastischen Pansy, jubelten und verwüsteten alles um den Tisch herum. Auch die Hufflepuffs begannen zu klatschen, zu johlen und veranstalteten einen Aufruhr.

"I won't try to argue, or hold it against you", sang Harry leidenschaftlich.

Goyle haute wie verrückt auf die Drums ein. Der schnelle Beat der Musik echote in der riesigen Halle.

"I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons, the seasons are calling and your pictures are falling down."

Professor McGonagall sah Harry wütend an und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er runter vom Tisch kommen sollte.

Draco und Blaise gingen ab wie zwei komplett Wahnsinnige. Komplett wahnsinnige Musikgenies.

Harry blickte kurz zu seinen Freunden. Die meisten Gryffindors klatschen und johlten auch, aber Hermine, wie es schien, war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Vielleicht waren Harrys enge Lederhosen einfach nix für sie.

"Well, I guess this is growing up", schrie Harry, als der Song zu seinem Ende kam. "Well I guess this is growing up!"

Hogwarts brach in begeistertes Klatschen und Johlen aus, selbst Dumbledore klatsche.

"Harry Potter!", rief McGonagall über den Krawall.

Harry blickte zur Band. "Rennt!", schrie er.

Ihre Instrumente hinterlassend, sprangen _Ostentatious by Nature_ vom Tisch und rannten zum Ausgang, um der Wut McGonagalls zu entkommen.

"_Ostentatious by Nature_!", schrie Blaise, bevor Goyle und Draco ihn aus der Halle schoben.

-

Harry saß am späten Samstagnachmittag im Gryffindor Gemeinschafts-Raum und versuchte seinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz zu beenden. Hermine verweigerte ihm ihre Hilfe; sie war immer noch ein wenig angepisst wegen dem Schock, den sie unterm Slytherin-Tisch bekommen hatte.

Doch Harry interessiert das nicht wirklich. Es war schön in seinem roten Lieblingspulli vorm warmen Gemeinschaftraum-Feuer zu sitzen. Harry mochte es von Zeit zu Zeit mal allein zu sein. Es erinnert ihn an seine Kindheit.

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Heißen Schokolade, er lächelte als die warme Flüssigkeit ihn von innen wärmte.

Ginny Weasley nahm hastig auf dem Sessel neben ihm Platz. "Harry", begrüßte sie ihn in einem sanften Ton.

Harry nickte schnell. Ginny und er kamen nicht allzu gut miteinander klar, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

"Harry, in dem Pub, als du und deine Band spielten, da sagte Zabini, dass du jemanden magst und du nanntest diese Person 'Den besten Küsser der Welt' und ich dachte, da du erst mich und Cho jemals geküsst hast, und Cho ja ein Desaster war…"

"Ginny, was willst du?", fragte Harry leicht wütend.

Ginny stürzte sich plötzlich auf Harry und küsste ihn wie verrückt. "Es ist okay, Harry, ich liebe dich auch noch."

Harry drückte sie hastig von sich weg.

"Ich habe nicht über dich gesungen.", fauchte er.

Ginny stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Über wen dann?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Harry blickte sie nur sauer an.

"Es ist diese Schlampe Pansy Parkinson, oder?", knurrte Ginny. "Ich habe Seamus und Dean gehört, wie sie darüber redeten, dass du mit ihr geschlafen hast, aber ich hatte das nicht geglaubt!"

"Sag so was nicht über sie. Sie ist keine Schlampe!", brüllte Harry.

"Du hast dich verändert, Harry. Du warst so gut, du warst ein Held."

"Vielleicht will ich nicht dein Held sein, Ginny!", brüllte Harry. "Du musst diese dämliche Erstklässlerinnen-Verliebtheit dir aus dem Kopf schlagen!"

Ginny brach in Tränen aus und rannte zum Mädchen-Schlafsaal.

Harry setzte sich wieder hin und tat so, als würde er nicht merken, dass alle ihn beobachteten. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Mister Potter.", sagte Professor McGonagall, die plötzlich an Harrys Ellenbogen auftauchte. "Es scheint so, als hätten Sie mich gemieden."

Harry verschüttete die Heiße Schokolade vor sich. "Aber natürlich nicht, Professor.", sagte er hastig.

McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie verstand Harry Potter nicht wirklich. In der einen Minute war er ein Muggle-Rockstar, in der nächsten ein höflicher junger Mann in rotem Pulli.

Harry schob nervös seine Brille weiter hoch.

"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihrem Verhalten, Potter. Auch wenn Professor Dumbledore sich nicht daran stört.

Ihre Schulnoten werden allerdings immer noch nicht besser."

"Ich versuche es wirklich, Miss.", sagte Harry ehrlich.

"Ja, nun, es wird in der nächsten Zeit ein paar Tests geben, die sollten uns sagen, ob das stimmt."

Harry nickte trübsinnig.

"Wie auch immer, Potter, ich bin gekommen, um sie zu informieren, dass Ihre Freunde und Sie auf eine Tasse Tee beim Schulleiter eingeladen sind."

"Ich geh dann nur schnell Hermine und Ron holen.", sagte Harry und stand auf.

"Ich meinte Ihre anderen Freunde.", sagte McGonagall düster.

-

"Hallo, Harry. Oh, und gut, du hast deine Freunde mitgebracht.", sagte Dumbledore glücklich, als er von einem dicken Buch aufsah, in dem er grade gelesen hatte.

Harry setzte sich, da er Treffen mit Dumbledore schon gewöhnt war. Die Slytherins, die Harry mit sich gebracht hatte, sahen angsterfüllt aus. Blaise starrte mit Ekel auf eines von Dumbledores spitzen, silbernen Instrumenten und hatte vor Angst seinen Hintern mit den Händen umklammert.

"Zitronenbonbon?" bot Dumbledore Goyle an, dessen Hand sofort auf eines zuschnellte, bevor Blaise sie weg schlug.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, aber Goyle ist grade auf Diät."

"Diät? Wofür in aller Welt? Weißt du, dass Buddhisten glauben, je dicker eine Person ist desto glücklicher ist sie."

"Trotzdem, Sir, erzählen Sie das Pansy, nicht Goyle."

"Blaise! Zum letzten Mal, ich werde nicht fett für dich werden!"

Blaise schmollte und blickte wieder auf Dumbledores Instrumente.

Goyle nahm ein Zitronenbonbon und erntete damit ein Zwinkern Dumbledores.

"Hatten Sie schöne Ferien, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Dumbledore und servierte jedem Tee.

"Ja, Sir. Es war ziemlich angenehm. Warum verlangen Sie nicht einfach, dass wir unsere Todesser-Geheimnisse verraten? Ich weiß, dass wir deswegen hier sind."

"Mr Malfoy, ich würde Sie niemals nach irgendwelchen Geheimnissen ausfragen, die sie möglicherweise haben."

"Gut, dann Sir, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe eine Flasche Gin von Professor Snape gestohlen!", rief Draco und hatte scheinbar allen Verstand verloren. "Werden Sie mich deswegen in Askaban einsperren?"

"Ich denke, ich sollte zum Anlass dieses Besuchs kommen.", sagte Dumbledore schnell und blickte Draco besorgt an.

"Bitte bestrafen Sie die Band nicht, Sir.", flehte Blaise. "Es war meine Idee. Bestrafen Sie mich!", fügte er mit verführerischer Stimme hinzu, seine Augen immer noch auf das spitze Objekt gerichtet.

"Ich möchte keinen von euch bestrafen.", sagte Dumbledore hastig.

"Ich wollte euch sagen, wie sehr mir euer Auftritt gefallen hat. Ich denke, dass eure Band ein wenig Eintracht zwischen den Häusern schaffen könnte. Ich habe solch eine Unruhe unter den Häusern nicht mehr seit 1953 gesehen. Gestern habe ich zwei Hufflepuffs mit einem Slytherin-Schüler über Muggle-Musik diskutieren gehört."

"Wer war der Verräter, der mit einem Hufflepuff geredet hat? Ich werde ich töten!", rief Pansy.

"Ähm, nur ein Scherz.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücke bemerkte.

"Sir, wir haben einen wichtige Auftritt nächste Woche. Er ist im Eberkopf und wir brauchen ihre Erlaubnis dazu.", sagte Harry flehend.

"Das ist nicht gut", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich habe Verbot im Eberkopf wegen unanständigen Enthüllungen. Ihr versucht am besten das zu ändern, so dass ihr in der Schule auftreten könnt. Ich bin sicher, die Schüler würden das mögen."

"Das wäre großartig! Danke sehr, Sir."

"Nur eine Sache, Harry. Ich genieße Muggle-Musik auch und ich frage mich, ob ihr ein Lied für mich spielen könntet."

"Aber natürlich, Professor. Welches Lied ist es?"

" 'Superstar' von The Carpenters"

"The Carpenters?", fragte Harry entgeistert.

-

"Wie sollen wir Anti-Konformismus, und alles was mit Anarchie zu tun hat, darstellen, wenn wir Carpenters-Songs spielen?", fauchte Draco, als sie Dumbledores Büro zehn Minuten später verließen.

"Beabsichtigen wir nicht, Fröhlichkeit und Liebe darzustellen?", fragte Goyle.

"Ich dachte wir stellen Fröhlichkeit und die Freiheit zu Lieben dar.", sagte Harry ernst.

"Das ist komisch. Ich dachte immer, wir würden die Fröhlichkeit darstellen, die sich beim Rumspielen mit Trichtern einstellt."

"Blaise! Was hab ich dir gesagt über das Stehlen von Trichtern aus dem Zaubertranklabor.", knurrte Pansy wütend. "Man kann nie wissen, wo Snape die hinsteckt!"

"Bar! Lehrer geben sich ihren sexuellen Lüsten hin! Igitt!", schrie Draco und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Blaise mit glasigen Augen. "Bei manchen Lehrern würde es mir nichts ausmachen mich mit denen zu vergnügen."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Blicke, die Blaise Dumbledores Instrumenten zugeworfen hatte und schauderte vor Ekel.

"Wen interessiert's sowieso. Ich mag die Carpenters irgendwie.", sagte Goyle und steuerte auf die Große Halle zu. "Sie machen mich von innen heraus glücklich."

"Sie hat sich zu Tode gehungert. Bist du immer noch glücklich?", fragte Draco sauer.

"Ja, immer noch glücklich und ein bisschen hungrig."


	11. Your Absinthe Kisses

**_Inspired by your Shoe Laces_**

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling,**  
Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,  
Nix _Ich_

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Wolf**.

-

**Kapitel 11**

Your Absinthe Kisses  


"Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", grinste Pansy zu Harry während des Pflege Magische Geschöpfe Unterrichtes am Montag. Sie ignorierte Hermine und Ron wie üblich.

"Immer doch, Pansy.", lächelte Harry.

Hagrid hatte Dean Thomas zum Krankenflügel gebracht, weil der beinlose Kobold, den sie versucht hatten, unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ihm den Finger abgebissen hatte. Kobold, Dean und Hagrid waren zum Krankenflügel verschwunden, um den fehlenden Finger aus dem Bauch des Kobolds zu holen.

"Darling, du musst bemerkt haben, dass seit unserer letzten Performance unser Privatleben ziemlich… beobachtet wird."  
Harry nickte. Er hatte Colin Creevy diesen Morgen erwischt, wie er ihm beim Duschen zusah.  
"Ja, die Leute sind in letzter Zeit ein bisschen fasziniert von uns", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Es ist nicht so anders als sonst."  
"Vielleicht ist es für dich dasselbe, Harry, aber Blaise wurde gestern fast vergewaltigt!"  
"Was!", schrie Harry. "Ist er in Ordnung? Ich hab ihn heut beim Frühstück gesehen."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ihm geht es gut. Er hat Terry Boot zurückvergewaltigt, also ist keiner zu Schaden gekommen. Aber Draco -- er hat zwölf Heiratsanträge bekommen. Nicht gut für sein Ego."

Harry blickte hinüber zu Draco, der, wenn man darauf achtete, verzweifelt versuchte, von Lavender Brown wegzukommen.

"Goyle wird hartnackig verfolgt, und Harry, als ich vor der Stunde im Mädchenklo war, hab ich gehört, wie Ginny einer Gruppe Mädels von unserem kleinen Geheimnis berichtet hat."  
"Was hat sie gesagt?"  
"Dass ich dich ausgetrickst habe, sodass du glaubtest, du würdest mich lieben."  
"Ich liebe dich nicht!", sagte Harry geschockt und blickte über Pansys Schulter, um zu sehen, ob Lavender aufgegeben hatte.  
"Da fühlt man sich doch glatt besser als vorher.", knurrte Pansy.  
"Nun, ich liebe dich, nur nicht so."  
"Natürlich Harry, ich liebe dich auch, aber nicht so."

"Ich weiß, es war Blaise' Idee, dass du für jemanden singst und ich denke es hat funktioniert: Alle Mädels können über deine heimliche Liebe reden. Die meisten denken, dass ich es bin. Ich klär das irgendwie noch auf.  
"Aber würde es nicht besser sein, wenn ich Single wär?"  
"Nein, es ist besser, wenn die Mädchen denken, du seiest verliebt."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil sie denken werden, dass du sie liebst, dass du sie heimlich begehrst."  
"Niemand ist dämlich genug zu glauben, ich könnte mich in jemanden verknallen, ohne überhaupt mal mit demjenigen geredet zu haben…"  
"Du verstehst Mädchen nicht, Harry. Sie saugen romantischen Müll auf, wie Dementoren glückliche Erinnerungen."

"Also machst du dir Sorgen wegen den Belästigungen und so?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
"Nee!", sagte Pansy. "Das ist gute Werbung."

Harry lachte. Bis er Lavender niederknien sah.  
"Also wirklich!", sagte er und stürmte zu dem verängstigten Draco und der liebeserklärenden Lavender. Harry zog sie an ihren langen, blonden Haaren weg.

"Hey! Ich hab überlegt, ob ich die annehme!", scherzte Draco. "Wir würden perfekte blonde Kinder haben!"  
"Sie färbt ihre Haare. Sie ist Rons Cousine; helles, orangerotes Haar, sag ich dir!"  
Draco zog eine Grimasse. "Das ist ja absolut ekelerregend!"

-

Am Abend, als Harry bei den Gryffindors saß und ein nettes Abendessen mit Reis, Pilzen und Tofu genoss, wurde die Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Ron über Quidditch von niemand geringerem unterbrochen, als Dumbledore selbst.

"Schüler!", sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme knisterte wie ein warmes Feuer. "Eine Schülerin möchte zu euch sprechen über ein baldiges Event in Hogwarts. Einen freundlichen Applaus bitte für Miss Parkinson."

Die Schüler (hauptsächlich Jungs) klatschten und pfiffen als Pansy, deren Rock ein paar Zentimeter gekürzt war, ihren Weg zum Lehrertisch antrat.  
"Danke, Albus.", sagte Pansy sanft.  
Goyle musste Blaise auf seinem Stuhl zurückhalten.

"Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson", grinste Pansy; ihr roter Lippenstift glänzte und sorgte dafür, dass alle Jungen, egal welchen Alters, vor Entzückung zitterten.  
"Und ich manage eine kleine Band namens _Ostentatious by Nature_!"  
Die Halle wurde hysterisch; Mädchen fielen in Ohnmacht und Jungen klatschten.

Harry hatte nie bemerkt, wie wild die Schule wegen der Band wurde. Er war zu beschäftigt mit Schularbeiten und Proben gewesen, als sich damit rumzuschlagen, was seine Klassenkameraden cool fanden.

"Nun, sie werden hier in unserer Schule performen, nächsten Freitag!"  
Die Schule schrie vor Freude.  
"Und…" In der Halle trat erwartungsvolle Ruhe ein. "Jeder, der auftaucht, nimmt an der Ziehung teil, um die spezielle Lady oder der spezielle Gentlemen zu sein, der das Herz unseres jungen Harry erobern kann und gewinnt ein spezielles Date mit ihm im Astronomieturm." Den letzten Teil hauchte sie, und die komplette Schule lärmte wieder los.

Goyle musste Draco auf seinem Stuhl zurückhalten.

"Vielen Dank euch allen! Ich hoffe, man sieht sich dann!", rief Pansy, bevor sie sich zu Albus runterbeugte, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Wow! Diese Pansy ist heiß!", sagte Dean laut.  
"Yeah, Harry, du hattest richtig Glück, mal auf dieser Schlampe reiten zu dürfen", schmachtete Seamus.  
"Unterlasst es, Pansy in meiner Gegenwart zu beschimpfen!", sagte Harry wütend. "Sie ist eine wirklich gute Freundin."

"Ich habe Lavender Brown zu Susan Bones sagen gehört, dass Pansy deine Seelenverwandte wäre.", sagte Hermine und ignorierte die Mädchen, die aufgestanden waren, um einen besseren Blick auf Harry zu haben.  
"Pansy ist nicht meine Seelenverwandte.", sagte Harry sauer und blickte hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand versuchte, sich an Draco ranzumachen.  
"Sie ist wirklich nur eine gute Freundin."

"Wer ist das geheime Mädchen überhaupt, Harry?", fragte Ron und lehnte sich vor. "Mir kannst du es sagen. Ich bin doch dein bester Kumpel."  
"Wer sagt, dass es ein Mädchen ist!", sagte Seamus (der zugehört hatte) laut.  
"Ja, nun, die Sache mit Zabini war doch nur eine einmalige Sache, richtig Harry?", fragte Ron.  
"Ich kann euch den Namen oder das Geschlecht nicht sagen.", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht an Draco Malfoys lange, blasse Finger zu denken.  
"Also ist es ein Junge?", fragte Ron geschockt. "Du kannst keinen Jungen lieben!"  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, das es ein Junge wäre.", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Und wenn es so wäre, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich nicht sein Seelenverwandter sein könnte. Seelenverwandtschaften gehen tiefer als Häuser, soziale Schichten und Haarfarben! Du kannst dir deinen Seelenverwandten nicht aussuchen!"

"Du bist keine Schwuchtel, oder Harry?", fragte Ron angewidert.  
"Wen interessiert's, ob ich eine bin oder nicht.", sagte Harry wütend und stand auf.  
"Harry, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt. "Du hast dein Tofu nicht aufgegessen!"

-

Harry stürmte aus der Halle. Er fühlte die vielen Augen, die auf seinen Hinterkopf starrten, und auf eine andere Stelle ein wenig weiter unten (sein Hintern). Er konnte mit Ron und Hermine jetzt nicht fertig werden, oder mit seinen unzähligen Fans.

Er setzte sich wütend auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke eines ungenutzten Klassenraums. So viele Dinge hatten sich verändert -- seine Beziehung zu Ron und Hermine bröckelte, Voldemort war immer noch da draußen, er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch ein Auror werden wollte.

"An was denkst du?", fragte Draco Malfoy und nahm neben Harry auf dem Tisch platz. Harry hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er den Raum betreten hatte.  
"Du bist mir gefolgt", flüsterte Harry.  
Draco beobachtete Harry für einen Moment. "Ich hab gesehen, dass du dich mit den Gryffindors gestritten hast"  
"Du und die ganze Schule", knurrte Harry.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
"Ron denkt, das kein Junge mich je lieben könnte.", sagte Harry und sah Draco dabei nicht an.

"Oh Harry.", sagte Draco leise. "Mehr Jungs lieben dich, als dass je irgendjemand Ron lieben könnte!"

Harry lächelte matt und sah Draco immer noch nicht an. "Ich geh jetzt besser, hab noch 'ne Menge Hausaufgaben zu machen."  
Harry stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Harry", sagte Draco und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Ich bin genau hier"  
"Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Draco.", sagte Harry, versuchte verzweifelt seinen Arm wegzuziehen -- und das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass in seiner Brust wuchs.  
"Warum siehst du mich dann nicht an?", schrie Draco.  
"Ich kann nicht.", wimmerte Harry und sah auf seine Schuhe.  
"Ich bin genau hier, Harry!", schrie Draco wieder und packte Harry an den  
Schultern. "Warum ist es so schwer, zu wählen? Was willst du?"

Harry starrte auf Dracos Füße. "Du hast,", sagte Harry sanft, "kleine Smilies auf deinen Schnürsenkeln." Er sah Draco in die Augen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
Draco trat schnell zurück. "Blaise hat kleine Pilze auf seinen Schnürsenkel. Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn nicht bevorzugst?"  
Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging einen Schritt vor, um Draco nochmals zu küssen.  
"Was ist mit Pansy? Ihre Schnürsenkel sind pink."  
"Nein", sagte Harry lachend.  
"Goyle hat normale, weiße Schnürsenkel, bist du sicher, dass du nicht ihn willst?"  
"Draco", hauchte Harry. "Ich will dich." Er küsste Draco wieder.

-

"Pansy wird nicht glücklich sein", sagte Draco müde.  
Er und Harry saßen unter einem großen Baum in der Nähe des Quidditch-Feldes am Mittwochnachmittag.  
"Wir werden es ihr irgendwann erzählen müssen, auch wenn es ihren Werbeplan ruinieren wird."  
"Diese dämliche Sache von wegen deinen Seelenverwandten finden.", fauchte Draco. "Wenn dich ein Mädel auch nur anfasst, reiß ich ihr die Fingernägel raus!"  
"Draco, das ist ein klein bisschen übertrieben.", lachte Harry.  
"Keiner fässt meine Schlampe an."  
"Schlampe?", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Draco sah skeptisch drein. "Dann Sexsklave?"  
"Draco.", sagte Harry warnend.  
"Gut! Fickbediensteter.", lächelte Draco.  
"Glaub ja nicht, dass deine ausgeschmückten Worte mich täuschen könnten, Draco Malfoy, das ist alles dasselbe. Ich dachte Boyfriends wäre gut."  
"Oh, aber Harry!", winselte Draco. "Das ist so Klischee. Warum sind wir nicht zärtliche Liebeshäschen?"  
"Draco! Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen zu sagen, 'Hallo, schön dich kennen zu lernen; das ist mein zärtliches Liebeshäschen, Harry.'?"  
"Klingt besser als Boyfriend.", grummelte Draco. "Was ist mit Lover?"  
"Oder Partner?"  
"Oder Willige Chamäleonhafte Sexelfe."  
"Draco!", warnte Harry wieder.  
"Lüg nicht und sag, dass du meinen Humor nicht absolut zauberhaft findest!", grinste Draco und legte seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß.

"Warum hab ich mich darauf eingelassen?", fragte Harry.  
"Wegen meiner entzückenden Schnürsenkel.", lächelte Draco und schloss seine Augen.  
"Yep, und das war auch schon alles.", scherzte Harry.  
Draco öffnete die Augen wieder. "Schon alles? Dir werd ich's zeigen, Harry Potter!" Er setzte sich schnell auf Harrys Schoß und machte sich an Harrys Hals zu schaffen. Harry stöhnte, als Draco ihn zärtlich biss.  
"Sag, dass du mich willst.", hisste Draco in Harrys Ohr.  
"Draco", hisste Harry zurück. "Ich will dich."  
Draco grinste und küsste dann Harrys Schlüsselbein.

"Draco!" wisperte Harry aufdringlich. "Da kommt jemand!"  
"Ja, du."  
"Nein Draco, im ernst. Ich kann Schritte hören. Geh runter, schnell."  
"Wen interessiert's? Lass sie zusehen, wie ich dich vernasche!", schnurrte Draco und biss nochmals in Harrys Hals.

"Oh mein Gott! Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, euch gegenseitig zu fressen?", schrie Goyle, als er um den Baum herum kam.  
"Goyle!", quiekte Harry und knöpfte sein Hemd zu.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund, weswegen du uns gestört hast!", sagte Draco wütend und ging von Harry runter.  
"Pansy hat eine Extraübungsstunde eingeschoben. Ihr beiden habt scheinbar eine eigene gestartet, wie lange läuft das schon?"  
"Drei Tage", lächelte Harry, glücklich endlich jemanden von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis erzählen zu können.  
"Und du verrätst es besser niemanden, Goyle", sagte Draco und half Harry auf die Füße. "Wir wollen es vor den Fans geheim halten."  
Goyle sah wütend drein. "Und wann wolltet ihr es uns erzählen?"  
"Heute", antwortete Harry schnell. "Wir wollten es dir als erstes sagen, weil wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können"  
Goyle lächelte. "Stimmt, ihr könnt mir vertrauen, aber ihr erzählt es besser Pansy, sie quetscht es eh aus mir raus!"

-

Als Harry und Draco sie über ihre neue Beziehung informierten, reagierten Pansy und Blaise komplett verschieden  
Blaise brach in Tränen aus, umarmte beide, gab ihnen Küsschen und verlangte, dass sie ihre Kinder nach ihm benannten.  
Pansy sah eine Minute lang nachdenklich drein und dann lachte sie hysterisch los.  
"Hey!", sagte Draco irritiert. "Das ist nicht lustig."  
"Doch ist es!", heulte Pansy vor Lachen. "Dein Vater arbeitet für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Und Harry muss Du-weißt-schon-wen töten. Es ist total verrückt und ironisch!"  
"Trotzdem nicht lustig.", sagte Draco.  
"Oh, komm schon Darling, sei nicht böse. Ich denke, du und Harry gebt ein wundervolles Pärchen ab, wie Yin und Yang, aber ihr müsst zugeben, die Umstände sind gegen euch."  
"Ich denke, wir haben Glück.", lächelte Harry und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. Draco sah in seinen Augen, dass er ein wenig Angst hatte.

-

"Darüber haben wir nicht nachgedacht, oder?", fragte Harry, als Draco ihn diese Nacht zum Gryffindor-Turm hochbrachte. "Voldemort ist eine Plage."  
"Du hast Recht, wir haben nicht darüber nachgedacht.", sagte Draco. Er stieß sachte mit seiner Schulter gegen Harrys. "Aber wir werden das durchstehen."  
"Was, wenn du verletzt wirst?", fragte Harry und die Nervosität in seiner Stimme war klar herauszuhören. "Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir verletzt wirst, vielleicht…"  
"Nein Harry!", sagte Draco und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände. "Tu das nicht. Mach wegen ihm nicht mit mir Schluss!"

Harry realisierte plötzlich, wie sehr er Draco liebte - sein Lächeln, seinen Humor, und seinen Mut. Harry bemerkte, wie ein warmes Gefühl in ihm hochstieg.  
Er umarmte Draco stürmisch.  
"Morgen, Frühstück mit den Gryffindors?", fragte Harry.  
Draco nickte und wendete sich um. Er flüsterte 'Lumos' und hastete den dunklen Korridor nach Slytherin entlang.

-

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Harry in einem Wirbel aus Treffen in Besenschränken und Extrabandproben.

Seine Beziehung zu Draco blühte; Harry wollte seine komplette Freizeit mit den gutaussehenden Slytherin verbringen, aber er bemerkte, dass Hermine ein wenig misstrauisch wurde.  
Natürlich war Harrys Leben zurzeit zu hektisch, um sie zu beschwichtigen, und am Freitagmorgen, dem Tag ihrer großen Performance, fühlte sich Harry ziemlich krank.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt am Frühstückstisch. "Du bist ein wenig blass."  
"Du hast Recht, Granger. Ich denke, Harry braucht meine Beruhigungsbehandlung.", sagte Draco, der bei Harry am Gryffindor-Tisch saß. Harry trat ihn unter diesem.  
"Was ist deine Beruhigungsbehandlung?" wollte Hermine wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Harry hatte den Gryffindors nichts über seine neue Beziehung erzählt.  
"Nun…", sagte Draco grinsend.  
"Es ist nichts.", sagte Harry schnell. "Er erzählt nur Blödsinn."

"Übrigens, nachdem zufolge was ich in der Mädchentoilette gehört habe", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. "Kriegt das Mädchen, das heute das Abendessen mit Harry gewinnt auch einen Kuss."  
Draco hustete auf seinen Haferbrei.  
"Und wenn du _Ostentatious by Nature_-Merchandise kaufst, wird ein Name doppelt in die Ziehung geworfen.", fuhr Hermine fort.  
"Merchandise?", fragte Harry geschockt. "Ich hab die T-Shirts und die Schweißbänder gesehen, was gibt es noch?"  
Hermine grinste kurz. "Pansy fragte mich, ob ich nicht helfen möchte."  
"Hermine, das hast du nicht gemacht!", sagte Harry immer noch geschockt.  
"Wenn ich so eine bessere Freundin für dich werden kann, mach ich es. Früher habe ich dir geholfen das Böse zu bekämpfen, jetzt sorge ich dafür, dass deine Harry Potter-Actionfigur geradeaus läuft!"  
"Du und Pansy habt Actionfiguren hergestellt!"  
"Und _Ostentatious by Nature_-Badeseife, -Socken und -Hüte, -Aufnäher, -Unterwäsche, mein Favorit ist die _Ostentatious by Nature_-Buchtasche!"  
"Du verarschst uns, richtig?", fragte Draco nicht minder geschockt.  
"Oh nein. Pansy hat Unmengen hergestellt und verkauft alles auf der Mädchentoilette. Ich habe ein Set der Puppen, wenn ihr sie sehen wollt", sagte Hermine. Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog fünf Puppen hervor.

"Das ist Pansy Puppe, sie bestand darauf, dass es auch eine von ihr gibt." Hermine zeigte ihnen die Figur, die ungefähr dieselbe Größe wie eine Muggle-Barbiepuppe hatte.  
Sie setzte Pansy Puppe auf dem Tisch ab; diese spazierte los und winkte ihnen verführerisch zu, als sie vorm Toast entlang stolzierte. Sie trug ein schwarzes Korsett und einen dunkelgrünen Minirock, und ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar federte auf und ab, während sie lief.  
"Erhältlich mit fünf wechselbaren Outfits, inklusive böses Schulmädchen und Krankenschwesteruniform.", sagte Hermine.

Dann zeigte sie ihnen Goyles Puppe, er sah genauso aus wie der Echte und trug seine übliche Kleidung, eine Baggy und ein T-Shirt. Er war mit einem Schlagzeug ausgerüstet, hinter welches er sich schnell setzte und 'Dammit' von Blink 182 spielte, immer und immer wieder.

Als Hermine ihnen Blaise' Puppe zeigte, lachten Draco und Harry laut; die Puppe lehnte sich gegen den Saftkrug und lächelte anzüglich.  
Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab gegen seinen Kopf "Hey, Bock auf Sex?", fragte die Puppe mit exakt Blaise' Stimme. Pansy Puppe schien das zu hören und eilte zu Blaise Puppe hinüber, um ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen.

"Das ist deine, Malfoy." Hermine setzte die blonde Puppe auf den Tisch. Malfoy Puppe sah sich hektisch auf dem Tisch um, als ob er etwas suchte. Sein blasses Gesicht und die Augenbrauen waren das genaue Ebenbild des echten Dracos, der auf ihn runterstarrte.  
"Und Harrys. Nun, wir wissen nicht warum das so ist und wir versuchen es noch zu korrigieren…" Hermine stellte Harry Puppe zu der verzweifelt suchenden Draco Puppe. Draco Puppe hörte sofort auf zu suchen, begab sich zu Harry Puppe und sie taten Unerwähnbares auf Hermines Toast.  
Harry griff seine Puppe am Kragen ihres Hemdes; Draco tat dasselbe mit seiner. Die zwei Puppen strampelten um sich zu befreien.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, du kannst deine Hände nicht von mir lassen, oder?", sagte der wirkliche Draco mit einem unbehaglichen Lachen.  
"Jeder konnte sehen", sagte Harry um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, "dass deine Puppe meine dazu verführt hat."  
Die beiden lachten und Hermine schaute verwirrt drein.

"Wisst ihr irgendeinen Grund, warum sie das tun könnten?", fragte sie schlecht gelaunt. "Es ist verständlich, dass Pansy Puppe euch ausschimpfen würde, und das Goyle Puppe manchmal Pansy Puppe verfolgen würde, aber das eure Puppen versuchen zu… Und zwar ständig, das macht keinen Sinn."

"Schaut euch das an, meine Puppe trägt dieselbe Unterwäsche wie ich heut trage!", lachte Draco, als er der Puppe in die Hose schaute.

"Malfoy, bitte, ich muss eine Lösung finden, wir haben fünfhundert Paar dieser Puppen in Pansys Schlafsaal eingeschlossen und alle tun dasselbe auf dem Fußboden", wimmerte Hermine.  
Draco flüsterte etwas in das Ohr seiner Puppe, welche augenblicklich aufhörte zu strampeln. Draco setzte sie auf den Tisch und Harry tat dasselbe mit seiner, sie näherten sich vorsichtig unter Hermines Adleraugen.  
Draco Puppe flüsterte etwas in Harry Puppes Ohr. Harry Puppe grinste und winkte dem wirklichen Harry zu.

Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab über die Köpfe der Puppen.  
"Bloody Hell, Potter, du bist solch ein Blödmann", sagte Draco Puppe freundlich.  
"Ich bin nicht der Blödmann, du bist der Blödmann!", konterte Harry Puppe lahm.  
Der reale Draco lachte. "Du bist solch ein Blödmann, Potter"  
"Nein, bin ich nicht, du bist der Blödmann", sagte der reale Harry, bevor ihm eine bessere Erwiderung einfiel.

"Wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass sie aufhören… sich solchen Aktivitäten… hinzugeben?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
"Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich reiß ihm seinen kleinen Plastikpenis raus, wenn er die Hände nicht bei sich behält.", sagte Draco und aß seinen Haferbrei weiter.  
"Kleinen Penis?", flüsterte Harry so, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte.  
"Du weißt, ich habe nur gelogen, damit Granger nicht versucht, mich unterm Tisch zu vergewaltigen", scherzte Draco grinsend.  
Harry glitt mit seiner Hand über Dracos Oberschenkel, ging dabei jedoch sicher, dass keiner der Gryffindors es bemerkte.  
"Da fällt mir ein, ich hab mein Verwandlungsbuch vergessen", sagte Harry schnell.  
Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht."

Harry drehte sich noch mal um, bevor er die Halle verließ, um Draco zuzuwinken.  
"Ich habe meinen Wikingerhut vergessen", sagte Draco offensichtlich abgelenkt, zu Hermine, bevor auch er aus der Halle rannte.

-

Harry saß in dem kleinen Raum hinterm Lehrertisch. Das letzte Mal, dass er dort drin gewesen ist, war als er für das Trimagische Turnier ausgewählt wurde.  
Den Raum hatte man nun in einen Umkleideraum umfunktioniert und Spiegel waren an die Wände gelehnt.  
Harry blickte in einen hinein und mochte nicht wirklich, was er dort sah. Sein Haar, wieder mit grünen Strähnen versehen, hing um sein blasses Gesicht, seine grünen Augen waren mit dunklem Eyeliner umrandet und er hatte ein neues Accessoire, Pansy hatte ihn anflehen müssen, damit er ihr erlaubte, ihm den silbernen Stecker durch die Augenbraue zu piercen.

Harry hatte Zweifel.  
Was würden seine Eltern sagen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten? Lederhosen so dunkel wie die Nacht, Armbänder mit Nieten um die Handgelenke und ein Piercing durch die Augenbraue.

Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine eigene.  
"Wie bist du ohne meine Hilfe in die Lederhose gekommen?", fragte die weiche Stimme Draco Malfoys.  
Harry realisierte plötzlich, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren; Draco war da, und er selbst war dort, wo er sein wollte.  
Draco lächelte ihn an, sein blondes Haar, weich wie Seide, fiel ihm ins Gesicht; seine grauen Augen waren auch mit schwarzem Eyeliner umrandet.  
"Ich hab deinen Vorschlag befolgt.", lächelte Harry.  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Keine Unterwäsche?", fragte er.  
Harry nickte und fühlte, wie er sehr rot wurde.

"Ihr zwei seid wie Zwillinge!", sagte Blaise glücklich, sein schwarzes Haar federte, als er auf sie zukam.  
"Twinzest fühlt sich niemals so gut an.", lachte Draco und küsste Harry auf die Wange.  
Blaise lächelte. "Ich hab das einmal mit meinem Bruder Basel versucht, meine Mutter war nicht grade begeistert."  
Harry spuckte den Kürbissaft, den er grade getrunken hatte, wieder aus. Draco wimmerte.  
"Du lügst, richtig?", fragte Harry flehend. "Du hast keinen Bruder."  
"Oh, doch, ich habe einen Zwillingsbruder", sagte Blaise und lehnte sich zu Harry um Eyeliner aufzutragen. "Basel, er geht auf diese komische Schule in Frankreich und sieht genauso aus wie ich, allerdings ist er total verrückt.  
"Schlimmer als du?", fragte Harry geschockt.  
"Nun ja, dämlicher. Ich hab übrigens gelogen mit der Twinzest-Sache. Basel ist zu anhänglich, um eine Beziehung mit ihm zu beginnen."

Goyle betrat den Raum, gekleidet in seinen üblichen Bandklamotten (Baggy-Jeans und  
T-Shirt).  
"Was ist los?", fragte er, als er Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Blaise redet grad über seinen Bruder Basel."  
"Oh", sagte Goyle und zog ein Schweißarmband an. "Der Verrückte?"  
"Wie viele Brüder hast du?", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Sechs Brüder und drei Schwestern.", sagte Blaise glücklich. "Basel und ich sind die ältesten, dann Benedict, Benito, Barnabas, Belden, Beau und meine Schwestern Beryl, Bona und Bibiana."  
"Alle Namen beginnen mit B.", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Hey, was dir nicht so alles auffällt. Ich hab das nie bemerkt!", sagte Blaise, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von Sarkasmus.

Dann kam Pansy reingestürmt, mehr wie eine Managerin aussehend, als je zuvor. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse mit roter Krawatte (passend dazu rote Fingernägel und Lippen), einen kurzen grauen Rock und weiße kniehohe Socken. Eine ziemlich aufreizende Managerin.

"Ich habe ihn grad willkommen geheißen.", sagte sie atemlos. "Die komplette Halle ist voll, das ist die Nacht, Jungs. Das ist die Nacht."  
"Was wird jetzt aus dieser ganzen 'Gewinn ein Date mit Harry Potter'-Sache?", fragte Draco sauer.  
"Keine Sorge.", beruhigte Pansy ihn. "Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle. Habe dafür gesorgt, dass der Sprechende Hut sich nach eurer Performance mit Namen gefüllt am Bühnenrand befindet. Harry zieht einen Namen raus und ich führe ihn und die oder den Glücklichen zum Turm, wo das Dinner wartet."  
Draco grummelte.  
"Oh, noch was Harry.", sagte Pansy. "Du musst sie auf der Bühne küssen."  
"Auf der Bühne?", fragte Harry fassungslos. "Vor allen Leuten?"  
"Du hast kein Problem damit, vor uns mit Draco rumzumachen.", beschwerte sich Goyle.  
"Wohin muss ich sie küssen?", fragte Harry und ignorierte Goyle.  
"Auf die Lippen.", sagte Pansy und sah Draco dabei nicht an. "Ich werde jetzt gehen und euch vorstellen. Dumbledore hat den Lehrertisch in eine Bühne verwandelt. Sieht richtig gut aus."

Als Pansy die Tür öffnete um zu gehen, hörte die Band hunderte von Schülern ihre Namen schreien.  
Sie konnten nicht hören was Pansy sagte, aber der Beifall wurde lauter.

"Draco", sagte Harry leise, während sie mit den anderen warteten. "Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht küssen will, ja?"  
"Ich weiß, Harry", seufzte Draco.  
"Draco", sagte Harry wieder leise. "Ich glaube, ich hab meine Stimme wieder verloren.  
Draco sah Harry an, lächelte liebevoll und küsste Harry auf die Lippen, seine Zunge strich über Harrys Unterlippe.  
"Wir müssen raus.", sagte Blaise ungeduldig.  
Die Jungs lösten sich voneinander, legten die Gitarren an und gingen auf die Bühne.

Gebrüll traf auf ihre Ohren; die Menge drehte durch, ein riesiges Mosh Pit hatte sich vor der Bühne gebildet. Harry bemerkte einen kleinen, dicken Mann in der hintersten Ecke sitzen, war das der Mann von dem Label?

"Hallo", sagte Harry ins magische Mikrophon. "Unser erster Song heute Abend ist ein Klassiker." _Da haben Sie's Dumbledore_, dachte Harry bitter. "Und es wurde inspiriert von deinen Schnürsenkeln."

Dracos Finger begannen seine Gitarre zu bearbeiten. Ein sanfter Beat brachte die Menge zum Schweigen.

"_Long ago, and oh so far away, I fall in love with you before the second show_!", sang Harry ins Mikrophon. Seine Stimme tropfte vor Unzufriedenheit.  
Seine Finger glitten über die Gitarrensaiten.  
"_Your guitar_,", sang Harry und Draco spielte weiter, "_Sounds so sweet and clear, but your not really here it's just the radio_!"  
Goyle stieg mit einem langsamen Drumbeat ein; Blaise spielte auf dem Saxophon, auf dem er die letzten zwei Wochen geübt hatte.  
"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me, baby_" Der Song wurde stärker. "_You said you would be coming back this way again baby_!"  
Harry hatte das Verlangen über seine Schulter zu Draco zu sehen, kämpfte aber dagegen an.  
"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, ohh baby, I love you I really do_!"

Als der Song zu Ende war und die Menge aufgehört hatte, so laut wie ein Packen Elefanten zu applaudieren, wandte sich Harry an die Schüler.  
"So, wer ist eure Lieblingsband?", fragte er lächelnd.  
"OSTENTATIOUS BY NATURE!", schrie die Halle.  
"Und wer will, dass wir einen Song spielen, den einer unserer Bandmitglieder selbst geschrieben hat?"  
Die Menge schrie und stimmte unüberhörbar zu.  
"Dieser Song heißt 'Your Absinthe Kisses' und wurde von Mr. Draco Malfoy geschrieben. Ich glaube das verdient 'ne Runde Applaus!"  
Die Menge wurde absolut wild; Harry bekam den Schock seines Lebens.

Die Drums begannen als erstes, rau und leer. Das hohle Geräusch füllte die Große Halle und hallte von den Wänden wieder, als ob es das Einzige war, was existierte.  
Danach setzte der Bass ein, sein mürrischer, tiefer Ton wabberte durch den Raum wie Rauch.  
Draco und Harrys Gitarren sangen zusammen von Leidenschaft und heißen Nächten, von verschwitzen Körpern, die sich aneinander pressten und Absinthe, der den trockenen Hals hinunter glitt.

"_Your eyes, like poison ivy, wraps around my soul_." Harry wusste sehr gut über wen Draco diesen Song geschrieben hatte und er fühlte Dracos Augen auf seinen Rücken starren.  
"_Your eyes, my candles in the darkness, lead me on my wicked way_."

Der Song war gespenstisch; er passte perfekt in das graue Hogwarts, wie ein Geist, der durch die leeren Korridore wandert, oder eine Eule, die darüber fliegt.  
"_Your mouth, dripping with Absinthe._", schrie Harry und jede Silbe rollte ihm von der Zunge. "_A placebo for my nightmares and you're my only care_."

Harry fühlte es kalt seinen Rücken runter laufen, Dracos Gitarre schrie lauter und lauter, sein außergewöhnliches Verlangen füllte die Halle. Die Menge sprang auf und ab; ihre Arme waren gen Himmel gerichtet.  
Blaise drehte sich herum mit seinem Bass, Goyle schwitze.

Als die Musik verklang, und Harrys Hals sich anfühlte, als hätte er selbst eine ganze Flasche Absinthe getrunken, war die Menge merkwürdig leise. Dann, wie eine Explosion, kehrte sie zu ihrem verrückten Verhalten zurück.

Harry atmete tief ein, endlich sah er über seine Schulter. Graue Augen sahen in seine und sie beide lächelten. Harry geriet in Versuchung, einfach rüber zu stürmen, um Draco einen Absinthe Kiss zu begeben.

"Wundervoll.", lächelte Pansy und trat auf die Bühne. Sie nahm Harry das Mirkophon ab und hielt seine Hand fest.  
"Nun, Hexen und Zombies, werden wir auslosen, wer der Sieger unseres kleinen Gewinnspiels ist! Harry, würdest du aus diesem Hut hier einen Namen rausfischen."  
Harry lächelte nervös, er sah viele Mädchen im Publikum die Finger kreuzen. Er glitt mit der Hand in den Sprechenden Hut, den Pansy über seinem Kopf hielt. Er zog einen Streifen weißen Papiers heraus. Er las es leise und sein Gesicht wurde sehr rot.  
Er sah Draco in die Augen als er vorlas.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Verdammt", fluchte Blaise ziemlich laut. "Ich wollte gewinnen!"  
Ein paar Leute lachten, doch die meisten starrten verwundert auf Harry und Draco.  
Pansy sah ziemlich geschockt drein, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. "Ähmm… ich schätze, Mr. Malfoy wird ein Dinner mit Harry genießen können"  
Sie sah hinüber zu dem schuldig dreinblickenden Goyle, der ziemlich nahe am Hut dran gesessen hatte.  
"Harry, warum gibst du Draco nicht seinen Kuss?"

Harry wurde dunkelrot.  
Er konnte die Augen aller Gryffindors in der Halle auf ihm fühlen, ihn still anflehend 'Nein' zu sagen.  
Harry schlenderte beiläufig zu Draco hinüber, der selbst ein wenig verängstigt aussah. Harry beugte sich zu Draco, und bevor er noch seine Nerven verlor, küsste er ihn. Seine Hände hatten sich an die Wangen des blassen Gesichts gelegt.  
In der Halle war es wieder einmal totenstill geworden.

-

Mosh Pit: Ein Mosh Pit ist, wenn auf Konzerten eine Menge Verrückte sich ein bisschen Platz schaffen und sich dann gegenseitig anrennen, anspringen und so was alles. Lässt sich bei Konzertmitschnitten oft beobachten (zumindest bei rockiger Musik)

Die Songs sind einmal halt **Superstar** von **The Carpenters**.

Der Song **Your Absinthe Kisses **existiert gar nicht (außer Smarmy Penguin hat eine eigene Band), die Lyrics gehören zumindest ihr.

Noch ein weiteres: Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat bis das nächste Kapitel fertig ist. Aber die Willigen Chamäleonhaften Sexelfen haben mir ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Warum erklär ich das nächste Mal.


	12. Crazed Underwater Mamals

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Beta Mione. Die das letzte Mal ein Kapitel dieser FF gebetat hat. Jetzt ist sie für 6 Wochen in England.

-

**Anmerkung zur Übersetzung: Bitte merken! Das Wort "christen" verwendet man, wenn man an einem neuen Ort zum ersten Mal Sex hat. Ich bezweifle, dass es ein deutsches Wort dafür gibt (wenn doch, bitte melden), da es nun mal ein Modewort ist.**

-

**Kapitel 12**

**Crazed Underwater Mammals**

Der Kuss wurde intensiver und ließ Harrys kompletten Körper beben. Er hörte ein leises Geräusch in seinem Kopf, als ob eine Schallplatte ein paar Räume weiter weg abgespielt wurde. Er fühlte, wie sein inneres Selbst in diesen Raum schlenderte und die Musik lauter wurde.

Dracos Zunge glitt in seinen Mund.

Die Musik spielte immer noch und er hörte seine eigene Stimme leise zu dem Lied singen, doch er erkannte es nicht. Er konnte gar nichts erkennen, solange Dracos Finger an seinem Körper waren.

Die Musik stoppte, als Draco einen Schritt zurückging, um Luft zu holen.

Harry ließ Dracos Gesicht nicht los, auch wenn er vage realisierte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Dracos faszinierende, silberne Augen blickten auf die riesige, totenstille Menge. Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde und ließ Dracos Gesicht hastig los.

"Ich denke, ein bisschen Applaus wäre angebracht.", rief Pansy und versuchte somit die Menge zu bewegen ein bisschen mehr Krach zu machen.

"Nicht viele Feinde würden sich zu einer Band zusammenschließen und dann auch noch gewillt sein, sich zu küssen, selbst wenn ich noch ein wenig Spannung in der Luft fühle."

Die Menge klatschte widerwillig, die meisten starrten immer noch auf Harry und Draco.

Pansy lächelte.

"Wer will ein kostenloses T-Shirt?"

Die Menge wurde wieder wild; kostenloses Zeug lässt Leute eben Dinge vergessen.

-

"Ihr kleinen Schwuchteln.", lächelte Blaise eine Stunde später im Umkleideraum.

"Meine Hose war schon eng genug auch ohne, dass ihr zwei auf der Bühne miteinander verkehrt."

Harry lachte, zog sein Oberteil aus und streifte ein altes T-Shirt über.

"Wir alle wissen, dass du kostenlose Shows magst, Blaise."

Blaise lächelte breit.

"Was ist der Sinn einer kostenpflichtigen Show?"

"Werden wir eigentlich bezahlt, wenn wir berühmte Rockstars sind?", fragte Goyle, der seine Sticks polierte.

"Ja, ich schätze mal.", antwortete Draco und zog sein eigenes Shirt aus.

"Das ist blöd.", kommentierte Harry und seine Augen wanderten über Dracos nackte Brust. "Ich brauche kein Geld."

"Niemand von uns braucht es.", meinte auch Blaise und setzte sich einen lächerlich aussehenden Hut auf den Kopf. "Wir könnten das Geld weggeben."

"Oder wir sparen es für den Fall, dass wir unser normales Geld aufgebraucht haben.", schlug Goyle vor, als Pansy den Raum betrat.

"Hey Jungs, wir sollten uns noch keine Hoffnungen machen.", bedeutete Draco sinnvoller Weise. "Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob wir einen Vertrag haben."

"Ich weiß es.", sprach Pansy mit absolut emotionsloser Stimme.

Die Band starrte sie an und ihre Gesichter fielen zusammen.

"Nun, sag es uns.", maulte Goyle lustlos. "Spuck es aus."

Pansy starrte Goyle an, als ob sie nicht gehört hätte, was er gesagt hat.

"Ihr wollt es wissen?", fragte sie und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keine Regung.

"Ja!", schrie Goyle fast.

"Ihr wollt es wirklich wissen?"

"Ich schwöre Pansy, wenn du es uns nicht sofort sagst, dann kick ich dich bis auf den Mond!", knurrte Blaise hitzig.

"Vielleicht werde ich es dir deshalb nicht sagen.", grinste Pansy.

Blaise Zabini sprang vor, er hatte seine Hände schon fast um Pansy Hals geschlossen, als Harry und Draco ihn zurückzerrten.

Pansy trat erschrocken zurück.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Band mit Vertrag sich so unhöflich benimmt."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Nachricht durchsickerte.

Draco und Harry, die Blaise immer noch festhielten, schrieen vor Freude. Anstatt letzteren weiter festzuhalten, umarmten sich die drei Jungs.

Pansy lachte und zog Goyle in eine Umarmung.

Blaise quietschte vor Freude.

"Kommt schon, ihr Wahnsinnigen. Otto will euch kennen lernen.", kommandierte Pansy und strich ihren Rock glatt.

"Otto?", wollte Harry wissen und er und die Band verließen den Raum.

"Otto Rousseau, er ist verdammt bekannt in der Muggel- und Zauberwelt. Er ist der Chef des Labels. Er wird uns berühmt machen!"

Die Band ging auf einen beleibten Mann zu, der am Ende der Halle an einem provisorischen Tisch saß. Die Schüler waren verschwunden, hatten allerdings eine einzige Verwüstung hinterlassen. Neben Mister Rousseau saß Dumbledore.

"Schüler!", rief Dumbledore, als sie ihn erreichten, "Ich hätte vor Rührung fast geweint! Brillant! Brillant!"

"Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat, Sir.", entgegnete Blaise ein wenig zu eifrig.

Dumbledore tätschelte ihm den Kopf, wie man das bei einem Fünfjährigen machen würde. "Sie waren sehr gut, Mister Zabini! Ihre Finger sind wirklich erstaunlich."

"Ich kann auch andere erstaunliche Dinge mit ihnen machen.", grinste Blaise.

"Da bin ich sicher."

Dumbledore sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein, dann hustete Otto.

"Oh… Otto Rousseau, das sind _Ostentatious by Nature_, unsere ansässige Band. _Ostentatious by Nature_, das ist Otto Rousseau. Ich sollte euch dann verlassen. Gute Nacht."

Harry hätte schwören können, das Dumbledore Blaise zugewunken hatte, bevor er verschwand.

"Hallo!", grüßte Otto und deutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. Otto trug Muggel-Kleidung. Er war die Art von Zauberer die wusste, was man in der Muggel-Welt trug. Seine dicken Finger zierten diamantbesetzte Ringe und sein dunkelbraunes Haar war zurückgekämmt.

Pansy stellte sie schnell vor.

"Gregory Goyle.", sagte sie und zeigte auf Goyle, der eine Begrüßung murmelte.

Otto sah jeden von ihnen an, als Pansy sie benannte, so als ob er sich gedanklich eine Übersicht verschaffte.

"Blaise Zabini." Blaise lächelte und schüttelte Ottos Hand gutgelaunt.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco schlüpfte in seine Rolle des Millionärssohns und schüttelte Ottos Hand kühl.

"Und Harry Potter." Er starrte auf Harry ein wenig länger, seine Augen glitten über Harrys Narbe und seinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf.

"Ihr seid wirklich talentierte Musiker.", meinte Otto dann mit tiefer, sanfter Stimme.

"Mein Label würde es lieben, euch zu haben."

Blaise entwich das "WHOU", welches sich die anderen verkniffen hatten.

"Doch da sind noch ein paar Dinge zu klären. Da nur Pansy und Goyle volljährig sind, brauchen wir die elterliche Erlaubnis, bevor ihr Rockstars werden könnt."

Harry, Draco und Blaise starrten ihn an.

"Wissen Sie, wer wir sind? Wer mein Vater ist?", fragte Draco in unhöflichem Ton. "Erwarten Sie, dass ich in ein Todesser-Meeting reinplatze und um Erlaubnis bitte, einer Muggle-Band mit Harry Potter beizutreten?"

Harry senkte den Blick. Schämte sich Draco für ihn?

"Und ich kann nicht einfach bei meinen Eltern aufkreuzen und sie fragen.", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

"Was ist mit deiner Tante und deinem Onkel?", erkundigte sich Pansy und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Sie sind Muggel, ich bin sicher es würde ihnen nichts ausmachen, einen Muggel-Rockstar als Neffen zu haben."

Harry war sich da überhaupt nicht sicher.

"Was ist mit Ihnen, Mister Zabini?", wandte sich Otto an Blaise.

"Kein Problem, mein Cousin hat die Vormundschaft für mich. Marius wird die Vorstellung, dass ich in einer erfolgreichen Band spielen werde, lieben."

"Gut, dann bleiben nur noch Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter. Ich lasse Ihnen die Verträge, die Ihre Familien unterschreiben müssen, hier. Wenn ich sie bis nächsten Freitag nicht zurück habe, wird es keinen Platz mehr in meinem Label für Sie geben."

Harry und Draco sahen sich nervös an.

-

"Draco, du hättest wirklich nicht mitkommen müssen.", meinte Harry Potter, als er mit großen Schritten den Ligusterweg entlang lief. "Ich werd auch allein mit meinen Verwandten fertig."

Draco rannte beinahe, um mit Harry mitzuhalten.

"Du bist nervös.", kommentierte er.

"Natürlich bin ich verdammt nervös. Ich hab noch nie meinen Boyfriend bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel vorgestellt."

"Ich dachte, wir haben uns auf Willige Chamäleonhafte Sexelfen geeinigt.", lachte Draco diabolisch.

Harry sah ihn spöttisch an.

"Was, wenn sie es nicht unterschreiben?", wollte Harry wissen und ließ seine Hand in die Tasche von Dracos dunklem Wintermantel gleiten. Er hielt seine Hand.

"Dann werd ich sie zwingen.", erklärte Draco ernst. "Ich hab kein Problem damit, Leute zu verletzen, die gemein zu meiner WI.CH.SE. sind.

"Was?", schrie Harry entsetzt. "Ich bin nicht deine Wichse!"

"Es ist die Abkürzung von **WI**llige **CH**amäleonhafte **Se**xelfe!", grinste Draco.

"Und ich dachte SPEW wäre schlecht.", murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Stirn.

Harry stoppte plötzlich vor einem der Reihenhäuser; Nummer 4 stand auf dem Briefkasten. Er hatte vergessen, wie das Haus im Winter aussah, nämlich wie ein gigantischer, eingefrorener Block voller Hass.

Er schauderte unmerklich und zog seinen eigenen Mantel enger um sich. Draco wollte Umhänge tragen, aber Harry wusste nicht, ob seine Tante und sein Onkel das begrüßen würden. Er wusste auch nicht, ob sie es begrüßen würden, wenn er an ihrer Tür auftauchte.

Harry ging trübsinnig den Gartenweg entlang, Draco war genau hinter ihm.

Er hielt an und klopfte dreimal gegen die Tür. Nichts passierte. Er klopfte nochmals.

"Sie müssen ausgegangen sein.", meinte er und zitterte aufgrund der kalten Winterluft.

Draco klopfte nun, seine blasse Faust erzeugte einen widerhallenden Ton.

Harry sah, dass ihr Auto nicht in der Garage stand.

Er seufzte und erklärte Draco, dass sie draußen warten mussten.

Draco sah drein wie ein aufgeplustertes Huhn. "Ich werde nicht draußen in der Kälte warten!"

Er zog eine Haarnadel aus seiner Tasche und ein paar Sekunden später war die Tür offen. Harry lachte - er war stark an Fred und George Weasley erinnert - und als er Draco das sagte, streckte dieser ihm die Zunge raus.

Harry lief in den cremefarbenen Flur. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Mantel auszuziehen, er wusste, wenn die Dursleys zurückkamen, würden er und Draco eh nicht lange bleiben.

"Ähm… Willkommen in meinem Zuhause.", sagte Harry nervös. Es musste ein ziemlicher Kulturschock für Draco Malfoy gewesen sein.

Draco sah sich um.

"Es ist ein bisschen… cremefarben.", kommentierte er schließlich. "Als ob eine riesige Cremebombe explodiert wäre!"

Harry lachte.

"Hey, willst du was trinken?"

Er lief den Flur entlang, an der Treppe vorbei und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Schrank unter der Treppe.

"Sicher.", lächelte Draco und hüpfte hinter ihm her. Er schien vor Muggel-Häusern nicht allzu große Angst zu haben.

Harry nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Geschirrspüler.

"Hey, was ist das?", kam Dracos Stimme aus dem Flur. "Ist da ein Bett in dem Schrank?"

Harry wimmerte. Er ließ die Gläser stehen und ging in den Flur. Draco kniete auf dem Boden und sah mit ausdruckslosen Augen in den Schrank.

Harry schluckte. Seine Kindheit war ihm peinlich, jedem würde das peinlich sein.

"Sie haben dich hier schlafen lassen, oder?", vermutete Draco und seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf dem Schrank.

Harry nickte und Draco sah ihn an.

"Du hast es mir nie erzählt. Du hast es niemanden erzählt."

"Wir gehen erst seit einer Woche miteinander."

Harry starrte auf seine Füße.

"Aber wir waren vorher schon Freunde.", meinte Draco, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. "Wissen Hermine und Ron dass du in einem Schrank gelebt hast?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht unbedingt ein schönes Thema für 'ne Unterhaltung. Außerdem bin ich mit Zehn in das zweite Schlafzimmer meines Cousins gezogen."

Dracos Augen bohrten sich in Harrys.

Er sah zurück auf den Schrank und vorsichtig, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen, kroch er hinein.

"Draco, wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry, lies sich auf die Knie fallen und folgte seinem Boyfriend.

Mit zwei sechszehnjährigen Jungen drinnen, war in dem Schrank nur genug Platz für beide, wenn sie sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber auf die Matratze setzten.

"Ich mag den Raum lieber als den Rest des Hauses.", sagte Draco leise. "Erinnert mich an dich."

"Was? Staubig und einengend?", schnaubte Harry.

"Ich dachte eher an", erklärte Draco, "...hübsch mit Charakter."

Er küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze.

Plötzlich sah Draco etwas auf dem Regal über Harrys Kopf. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er begann zu husten.

"Draco! Was ist los?", wollte Harry wissen und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Draco zeigte auf ein paar Gläser.

"Du sammelst Gläser!", meinte er mit tränenden Augen vom Husten.

Harry wurde rot.

"Nun, es ist irgendwie armselig, aber ich war immer glücklich mit meinen Gläsern."

Draco starrte Harry für gute zehn Sekunden an. Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und seine Stimme bebte als er sprach.

"Ich sammle auch Gläser."

Und bevor Harry realisierte was los war, hatte Draco ihn in eine rippenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und bemerkte plötzlich, wie grotesk diese Situation war. Saß er doch in seinem Schrank in den Armen Draco Malfoys. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Leben noch absonderlicher werden könnte.

Dann hörte er das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in der Tür und er realisierte, dass mit der Ankunft seiner Tante und seines Onkels, sein Leben noch viel absonderlicher werden würde.

-

Nachdem Vernon und Petunia in der Küche waren, krochen Harry und Draco aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe raus. Sie schlichen auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer, öffneten das Wohnzimmerfenster, kletterten vorsichtig aus dem Fenster, landeten ungeschickt aufeinander im Rosenbusch, in dem Draco unpraktischerweise beschloss seine Gefühle zu zeigen, zum Schrecken von Harrys neugieriger alter Nachbarin, die in genau diesem Moment aus dem Fenster sah.

Nachdem sie aus dem Busch gekrochen waren und nachdem Harry sich ein wenig davon erholt hatte, dass er gerade sexuell angefallen wurde (auch wenn er dachte, dass es ganz nett gewesen war), standen sie an der Tür und klopften laut.

Mr. Dursleys hässliches, lilafarbenes Gesicht erschien an der Tür.

"Junge.", knurrte er wütend. "Was machst du hier? Du wurdest nicht rausgeworfen, oder?"

"Nein, Onkel Vernon. Ich wurde nicht rausgeworfen. Ich muss nur mit dir und Tante Petunia reden."

Onkel Vernon schnaubte boshaft.

"Wer sind Sie?", fauchte er Draco an.

"Draco Malfoy, Sir.", antwortet Draco kalt.

"Draco Malfoy? Was ist das für ein Name?", fragte Vernon unhöflich.

"Besser als ein widerlicher, gewöhnlicher Name wie Vernon Dursley.", meinte Draco.

"Sie müssen wissen, dass mein Name eine große Bedeutung hat. Es war der Name meines Großvaters. Er war der beste Bankier in ganz England."

"Mein Name auch, Sir. Ich bin nach meinen Ururgroßvater benannt worden, der der berühmteste Drachentöter in ganz Groß-Britannien war und eine kurze Affäre mit der Englischen Königin hatte, bevor er sie verließ, weil sie einen schlimmen Fall von Genitalus Zauberwarzus hatte."

Onkel Vernon zischte nervös.

"Sie können so was doch nicht hier draußen sagen! Was, wenn die Nachbarn es hören! Geht rein, aber ihr beiden fasst ja nichts an!"

Harry und Draco wurden schnell ins Wohnzimmer geleitet. Ein Glück, dass Vernon zu beschäftigt war, sie im Auge zu behalten, als dass er merkte, wie das Fenster im Wind klapperte.

Harry und Draco saßen steif auf der Couch. Vernon beobachtete sie von seinem breiten Sessel aus.

"Wer war an der Tür, Lieb-" Petunia stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und ihren Neffen und einen blonden Jungen darin vorfand.

"Was machst du hier?", giftete sie Harry an.

Draco ignorierte ihre Frage und kam gleich zur Sache.

"Sie müssen dieses Dokument unterzeichen, das Harry erlauben wird, eine musikalische Karriere zu beginnen. Er hat die Zustimmung schon unterschrieben, die ihm einen Vertrag bei einem Musiklabel ermöglicht. Er wird die Lizenzgebühren erhalten, ebenso wie alle Einnamen von Plattenverkäufen."

Draco zog die Papiere und einen Federkiel aus der Manteltasche.

"Musik? Du willst ein Musiker werden?", rümpfte Petunia die Nase.

Harry nickte trübsinnig.

"Du hast all diese verrückte Magie gelernt und willst ein normaler Musiker werden?"

Da Harry nicht wusste, wie Tante und Onkel auf die Band reagieren würden, wollte er lieber nicht andere gewisse Lebensinhalte erwähnen, wie beispielsweise den Blonden, der neben ihm saß.

"Würden Sie es bitte einfach unterschreiben.", meinte Draco und verlor die Geduld. "Je eher Sie es unterzeichen, desto eher können Harry und ich gehen und nie wieder zurückkommen."

"Nie wieder zurückkommen?", fauchte Vernon. "Wenn wir das unterschreiben, wird der Junge nie wieder hier wohnen müssen?"

"Denken Sie, ich würde ihn hierher zurückkommen lassen?", grummelte Draco und blickte sie kalt an.

"Draco, ich muss zurückkommen.", flüsterte Harry fast. "Dumbledore weiß, dass es mein einziger Schutz vor Voldemort ist."

Draco schnaubte.

"Sei nicht albern, Harry. Du wirst mit mir in meiner Wohnung in der Winkelgasse wohnen. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat keine Chance gegen mich, auch wenn ich morgens grad erst aufwache!"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore von der Idee begeistert sein wird.", seufzte Harry. Er wollte unbedingt seine Tante und seinen Onkel verlassen und mit Draco zusammen leben.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Vernon unhöflich an Draco gewandt. "Sie wissen scheinbar von dieser dämlichen Schule, auf die der Junge geht. Sind Sie ein Angestellter von diesem Label oder ein Rechtsanwalt?"

"Ich gehe zusammen mit ihrem Neffen auf diese dämliche Schule.", knurrte Draco.

"Und Sie sind genug mit ihm befreundet, dass Sie mit ihm zusammen leben wollen?", versicherte sich Petunia mürrisch.

"Harry ist mein Freund, Madam. Es würde mir eine Freude sein.", antwortete Draco kalt. Harry fühlte einen plötzlichen Schwall Stolzes in sich, weil Draco so sehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Es würde toll werden mit ihm zusammenzuleben.

"Und was ist mit diesem Dumblyour?", fragte Vernon. "Er will nicht, dass der Junge hier bleibt?"

"Ich werde mit ihm reden.", kommentierte Draco und seine Augen blitzen auf.

"Warum unterschreiben Sie es nicht einfach? Harry braucht Sie nicht, Sie brauchen ihn nicht. Können Sie ihm nicht die einzige Sache geben, die er je von Ihnen wollte?"

"Woher soll ich wissen, dass das kein Pakt mit dem Teufel ist?", schrie Vernon. "Ich werde nichts unterschreiben von eurem Pack."

Dracos kalte graue Augen ruhten auf Vernons lilafarbenem Gesicht.

"Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie unterschreiben oder nicht, ich habe nicht mit Ihnen geredet.", sprach er. "Sondern mit Petunia Evans, Harrys Blutsverwandte."

Seine Augen glitten zu Petunia. "Seiner Tante."

Petunia blickte ängstlich zu Harry, dann zu Vernon. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

"Denken Sie nur einmal in Ihrem Leben daran, wer er ist. Der Sohn Ihrer toten Schwester! Haben Sie sie wirklich so sehr gehasst?", fauchte Draco wütend.

"Tu es nicht Petunia! Sie sind Zauberer. Es ist des Teufels Werk, sag ich dir!"

Petunia nahm den Federkiel und kritzelte ungeschickt ihre Unterschrift auf das Dokument.

Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sich Harry mit Petunia Dursley verwandt fühlte.

-

"Ich kann es nicht glauben!", rief Harry aus und hakte sich bei Draco unter, während sie den Ligusterweg hinunter liefen. Harrys Beine fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig schwach an. "Ich hätte es niemals ohne dich geschafft!"

"Nicht der Rede wert.", meinte Draco selbstgefällig und lächelte Harry an, wie man einen aufgeregten Sechsjährigen anlächeln würde.

"Und du meintest das Ernst, dass ich bei dir wohnen kann?", fragte Harry und wurde leicht rot.

"Natürlich Harry. Wir müssen jeden Platz in der Wohnung christen und durch Magie heißt das, dass es unterm Dach auch gut ist.", erklärte Draco und legte die Arme verführerisch um Harrys Taille.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Liguster-Park christen? Ich wollte es immer schon mal in einem Busch tun."

Plötzlich hörten beide, wie eine unsichtbare Person umfiel. Harry seufzte und Dracos Kopf schoss herum

"Wer auch immer grade Überwachungsdienst hat, du kannst dich ruhig zeigen!", meinte Harry kalt und behielt seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Dumbledore ihn nie alleine mit Draco Malfoy aus Hogwarts gelassen hätte.

Plötzlich wurde die unsichtbare Person sichtbar.

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe und stieß ein überraschtes "Professor Lupin!" aus.

Remus Lupin stand im Ligusterweg und sah peinlich berührt drein.

Harry Potter stand im Ligusterweg und war ziemlich enttäuscht von seinem alten Lehrer.

Draco Malfoy stand im Ligusterweg und hoffte verzweifelt, dass Professor Lupin (den er schon immer verehrt hatte) nicht gehört hat, was er gesagt hatte, von wegen Harry Potter an der Zimmerdecke ficken. Natürlich brachte ihn das auf den Gedanken, Harry wirklich an der Zimmerdecke zu bumsen und er fragte sich, mit welchem Zauber man das wohl fertig bringen könnte.

"Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Harry. Aber es gab einfach keinen idealen Zeitpunkt in eurer Unterhaltung, um euch auf meine Gegenwart aufmerksam zu machen.", erklärte Remus verständlicherweise.

Harry nickte grinsend.

"Remus, das ist mein Freund, Draco. Ich bin in seiner Band."

Remus starrte Draco an, dessen Arm immer noch eng um Harry geschlungen war.

"Ich schließe aus eurer Unterhaltung, dass Freund eine Untertreibung ist."

"Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Professor.", schnaubte Draco.

"Ich bin kein Professor mehr", reagierte Remus darauf." Ich bin Remus, für Harry und all seine 'Freunde'."

Draco lächelte.

"Lust mit uns 'nen Kaffee zu trinken, Remus?"

-

A/N: DAS war der Grund, warum auch das letzte Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat:

Crazed Underwater Mammals C.U.M. Cum Wichse WI.CH.SE Willige chamäleonhafte Sexelfen.

S.P.E.W. ist die englische Abkürzung für B.ELFE.R. und das Wort Spew bedeutet Speien, Spucken. Da ist die deutsche Übersetzung nicht so gut gelungen. Leider.

Und dann gibt's vielleicht noch das Wort chamäleonhaft zu klären.

Denn: Wie kommt man auf den Müll?

Ich erklär es mal so: chamäleonhaft Chamäleon wechselt die Farben wechselbar viel Abwechslung beim Sex!


	13. Bag of Toffee

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Der Teil ist ungebetat. Meine ursprüngliche Betaleserin ist in England und daher auch für den Rest der Fanfiktion nicht mehr verfügbar. Meine andere Beta ist grade auf einem Konzert in Bonn und erst übermorgen wieder zu gebrauchen. Aber ich wollte keinen warten lassen und so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-

**Kapitel 13**

**Bag of Toffee**

"Also, lasst mich das richtig stellen.", sagte Remus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Schwarztee. "Ihr beiden, die schlimmsten Feinde, habt eine, hauptsächlich aus Slytherins bestehende, Muggle-Musikspielende Band gegründet. Einen Häuserkrieg angezettelt, und dann habt ihr die Häuser wieder vereint durch eure Musik. Als nächstes habt ihr einen Vertrag bei einem Label und seit dabei Rockstars zu werden. Und natürlich habt ihr erst Harrys Zaubererhassende Verwandte und Dracos Mugglehassende Eltern dazu gezwungen, den Vertrag zu unterzeichen."

Harry nickte glücklich. "Petunia hat ihn grade eben unterschrieben, und jetzt machen wir 'ne Kreuzfahrt nach Askaban, um Lucius dasselbe tun zu lassen."

"Genauso leicht wie Blaise mit Obstkuchen zu verführen.", lächelte Draco und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Mochaccino.

Remus Lupin lächelte unruhig. "Und wie, bei all den Sachen, seid ihr… mehr als nur Freunde geworden?"

"Worüber redest du, Remus?", fragte Draco und tat geschockt.

"Ich rede darüber, was du an der Decke machen wolltest.", sagte Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry lief rot an, was zu erwarten war, wenn der Mensch, der am ehesten in die Rolle deines Vaters passen würde, darüber redet, wie du Draco Malfoy an der Zimmerdecke fickst.

Draco, natürlich, tat das, was man von ihr erwarten würde und grinste nur.

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass du noch nie versucht hast eine Zimmerdecke zu christen?", fragte Draco.

Remus lachte nervös. "Natürlich nicht!", behauptete er, auch wenn der abwesende Ausdruck in seinen Augen etwas anderes vermuten ließ.

Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen und rieb sein Bein unterm Tisch gegen Harrys.

"Also, was seid ihr nun?", fragte Remus lächelnd. "Ich habe es nicht in der Zeitung gelesen, also vermute ich, es ist ein Geheimnis."

Harry lief rot an. "Wir sind…ähm… Gefährten."

Remus und Draco schnaubten.

"Schön, lacht nur über meine Verwirrtheit! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn ich Titel mag. Und dich scheint es ja nicht zu interessieren, ob ich nun Jungs oder Draco Malfoys mag.", sagte Harry sauer.

"Es wäre ein wenig heuchlerisch von mir, wenn ich darüber wütend wäre.", sagte Remus achselzuckend.

"Remus! Du bist ein wenig zu alt für mich", erklärte Draco spaßeshalber.

"Ich hab nicht über dich geredet, du vorlauter Bengel.", lachte Remus.

"Ich wusste nicht…dass du… Homosexuell bist.", sagte Harry und wurde noch röter.

Remus lachte und stellte seine Teetasse auf dem Unterteller ab.

"Musst du dich so umständlich ausdrücken? -

Noch mal jung zu sein… Alles scheint dann so neu."

Draco grinste, so dass seine weißen Zähne aufblitzten. "Oh, Harry und deine Jungend."

"Schh, Cheeky.", schimpfte Remus Draco aus. "Ärger Harry nicht, er erinnert mich sehr an mich selbst, als ich ein Teenager war."

"Ich erinnere dich an dich selbst?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

Draco grinste wieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und murmelte: "Ich habe Angst zu fragen, an wen ich dich erinnere."

Remus ignorierte Draco. "Ja, Harry, du erinnerst mich an mich selbst. Als ich ein junger Mann war, genau wie du, stolperte ich auch in eine Band und ich vermute, ich hatte ein paar Abenteuer und Selbsterkenntnisse, genau wie du."

"Du warst in einer Band?" Harry lächelte. "Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt? Wer gehörte noch dazu?"

Remus zog sich seine Jacke an und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. "Sirius Black gehörte dazu." Remus lächelte und sah Draco in die Augen. "Es war schön euch zu treffen. Ich hoffe ich kriege bald was von eurer Musik zu hören." Und er ging.

"Wow!", sagte Harry und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Tees. "Du denkst, du kennst ihn und dann erzählt er dir so was großes, wie das eben"

"Bloody Hell, Potter! Bist du taub? Oder nur geistig zurückgeblieben?", lachte Draco und trank den Rest seines Mochaccino aus. "Remus Lupin hatte was mit Sirius Black!"

"Sei nicht albern!", spottete Harry. "Sirius hätte mir das erzählt! Remus hätte mir das erzählt!"

"Genauso wie du es Hermine und Ron gesagt hast.", grinste Draco vielsagend.

"Das ist was anderes!", stritt Harry ab. Er zuckte zusammen, als Draco ihn scharf ansah.

"Okay, vielleicht ist es genau dasselbe, aber du weißt wie sie sind. Sie würden ausrasten!"

"Ich dachte Goyle würde, als er erfahren hat, dass ich schwul bin, aber ihn hat es nicht gestört.", sagte Draco und zog seinen Mantel an.

"Wir hast du es ihm erzählt?", fragte Harry und zog seinen eigenen Mantel an.

"Er erwischte mich und Blaise in seinem Bett."

Harry schnaubte. "Ich denke nicht, dass Ron und Hermine das begrüßen würden. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen einen Brief schreiben."

"Harry, das ist wirklich armselig.", sagte Draco, als sie das kleine Café verließen. "All ihr Gryffindors schreibt immer Briefe." Er verstellte seine Stimme. " 'Lieber Draco. Bitte hör auf mich zu verfolgen. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, der meine Unterwäsche gestohlen hat. Hör auf mir Blumen zu schicken!' Die verdammte McGonagall weiß nicht was sie verpasst."

Harry lachte sarkastisch. "Ich hab ja schon gehört, dass du versuchst Minerva rumzukriegen."

"Und diese unverschämte Hure lehnt mich ab." Draco blinzelte. "Aber ich hab jetzt den richtigen Gryffindor gezähmt."

Harry lachte und hielt Draco seine Hand hin, als sie die kalten Straßen Englands entlang liefen. "Ich find's gut, von mir als Schlangenbeschwörer zu denken."

"Und welche meiner Schlangen hoffst du zu beschwören?", schnurrte Draco in Harrys Ohr.

"Schhh, Cheeky!", rief Harry, tat verärgert und benutze Remus' neuen Spitznamen für Draco.

Draco und Harry liefen eine weitere lange Straße hinunter; Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass er gar nicht wusste wohin ihn der Blonde nahm.

"Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Askaban.", sagte Draco kalt und sah Harry nicht an.

"Denkst du, dein Vater wird unterschreiben?", fragte Harry und starrte auf Dracos blasse Wange. "Es gibt dort keine Dementoren mehr, er wird bei Verstand sein."

"Ich weiß", sagte Draco angespannt. "Aber ich muss es versuchen."

-

Harry wartete in einen dunklen, steinernen Korridor. Die Luft war mit Kälte und Tod gefüllt.

Der klapprige, eiskalte Stuhl auf dem er saß wackelte unstabil.

Draco redete nun schon seit zehn Minuten mit seinem Vater und Harry war besorgt.

Er rieb sich die Arme und versuchte verzweifelt nicht an Sirius zu denken, und wie es sein würde für zwölf Jahre hier zu leben.

Ein grimmig dreinblickender Sicherheitswachmann lehnte gegen die Wand des Korridors, er war in vielen Schichten warmer Kleidung gehüllt. Harry war ziemlich neidisch.

Plötzlich flog eine Tür auf und Draco Malfoy, den Vertrag in der Hand, eilte heraus.

Harry sah einen kurzen Moment einen sehr mageren Blonden, dessen Haar verfilzt um seinen Kopf hing und der einen grauen, abgetragenen, zerrissenen Umhang trug.

Harry realisierte, dass er einen kurzen Blick auf Lucius Malfoy geworfen hatte, bevor die Tür zuschlug. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Sein Gesicht war so blass wie das eines Toten.

"Hat er unterschrieben?", fragte Harry mit kratziger Stimme.

Draco nickte, sein blondes Haar raschelte leicht.

Harry atmete schwer durch die Nase. Er legte einen Arm um den blassen Jungen, führte ihn den Korridor entlang und schwur sich, dass keiner von ihnen je nach Askaban zurückkehren würden.

-

Nachdem sie von Askaban ins Zauberei-Ministerium, in dem sich das einzige Portal zum Gefängnis befindet, gefloot waren, dieses verlassen hatten und nun auf der verlassenen Straße standen, übergab sich Draco in einem Abfalleimer.

Harry versuchte sein bestes um ihn zu trösten, aber alles was er machen konnte war Dracos Haare zurückzuhalten, ihm über den Rücken zu reiben und ihm zu sagen, dass es in Ordnung war. Harry war selbst schlecht. Er fühlte es seinen Hals hochkommen, aber er zwang es runter. Draco brauchte ihn.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

Draco graue Augen schienen zu schmelzen und als silberne Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen sah es so aus als wären es seine Augen gewesen.

"Er hat es unterschrieben", hustete er.

Harry wusste es besser, als zu fragen was genau in Lucius Zelle passiert war.

-

"Also ist es endlich offiziell.", quietschte Pansy glücklich an diesem Nachmittag.

"Ich hab grade Otto gefloot. Wir werden _Absinthe Kisses_ als unsere erste Single aufnehmen. Dann, in den Weihnachtsferien, die nur noch ein paar Wochen entfernt sind, werden wir das Album aufnehmen!" Sie umarmte Goyle enthusiastisch.

"Sie fangen am besten gleich an zu schreiben, Mister", lächelte Blaise zu Draco, dessen Kopf an Harrys Schulter lehnte.

"Yeah, wir wollen, dass ihr zwei viele lustvolle Melodien fertigt", lächelte Pansy während sie mit Goyle in dem leeren Klassenraum Walzer tanzte.

"Über Pinguine!" Blaise sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. "Und Hasen!"

Pansy schnaubte. "Halt die Fresse, Idiot. Ich will Lieder über Sex und Verlangen hören."

"Pansy, das ist abscheulich!", warnte Goyle. "Ich bevorzuge Blaise' Idee über kleine Kreaturen zu schreiben!"

"Das ist so armselig.", murmelte Draco in Harrys Schulter.

"Ich mag die Sex- und Verlangen-Idee.", scherzte Harry und umschlang mit seinen Beinen Dracos.

"Zu müde", hauchte Draco seinen warmen Atem gegen Harrys Hals.

"Schaut, ich hab 'ne Pinguinmelodie gemacht!", sagte Blaise laut, griff nach seinem Bass und legte ihn sich auf die Beine.

Er zupfte die Saiten und es klang, als ob ein fröhlicher Pinguin übern Eisberg watschelte.

Pansy, Goyle und Harry brachen in Gelächter aus, selbst Draco lachte ein wenig.

"Das ist wirklich gut.", lachte Pansy. "Klingt wie ein Pinguin!"

"Okay, Goyle, kannst du mit dem Schlagzeug trippelnde Geräusche machen?", fragte Blaise und seine Finger spielten die Melodie weiter.

Goyle setzte sich lachend hinters Schlagzeug und seine leichten Schläge klangen wie Pinguinfüßchen.

"Großartig!", rief Blaise fröhlich. "Draco, nimm deine Gitarre in die Hand du fauler Sack! Spiel dieselben Noten wie ich, na los! Jetzt F halbe. Wunderbar!"

"So Harry. Wiederhole diesen Text, okay?"

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte Pansy deprimiert.

"Ähm…" Blaise dachte nach. "Ah… tanze herum wie ein eingebildeter Pinguin!"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern und begann lebhaft durch den Raum zu watscheln. Die Jungs schnaubten lachend.

"Okay, nach mir Harry. ' I'm a little Penguin' ", sagte Blaise und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

"Du verarschst mich!", schnaubte Harry.

"Komm schon, Harry" spornte Draco ihn an und seine Finger spielten die Melodie, die er schnell auswendig gelernt hatte.

"I'm a little Penguin", lachte Harry.

Pansy machte ein animalisches Pingingeräusch.

Harry wiederholte den Rest von Blaise' Worten, bis er den kleinen Song auswendig konnte.

"I'm a little Penguin, smarmy to the bone,

With tiny wings on which with I've never flown,

I love chasing small children and eating their cookies,

I'm a little Penguin, obviously laking knees."

"Blaise, das ist lächerlich.", rief Harry mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

"Noch mal! Noch mal!", schrie Pansy, die verrückt lachte, während sie sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

Draco lächelte reumütig zu Harry, der wieder begonnen hatte zu singen und war glücklich, das sie Dinge endlich begannen etwas besser zu werden.

Hermine stürmte plötzlich in das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von einem verschwitzt aussehenden Ron.

"Harry!", kreischte sie. "Dumbledore will dich sehen, und zwar sofort!"

Harry stand eilig auf. Blaise und Dracos Gitarren blieben mitten im Ton hängen und die letzte Note von Goyles Schlagzeug echote immer noch im Raum.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, trotz Hermines panischem Benehmen.

"Die Todesser sind wieder aktiv! Es scheint-" Ihre Stimme versagte. "Der Krieg hat begonnen."

Die Stille zwischen den Bandmitgliedern schrie in Harrys Ohren.

Pansy zog stark an ihrer Zigarette, Goyle legte die Sticks auf sein Schlagzeug, Blaise fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare… Und Dracos blasse Hand ruhte auf Harrys Schulter.

"Besser du gehst zu Dumbledore.", sagte Goyle mit rauer Stimme.

"Wir alle wussten, dass es irgendwann beginnen musste.", sagte Pansy und ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt.

"Ich muss mich kratzen", sagte Blaise frei heraus.

"Blaise!", schrie Pansy wütend. "Immer ruinierst du alles! Der Krieg beginnt und du kannst nur an deine juckenden Eier denken!"

Blaise starrte sie finster an. "Wenn du Eier hättest würdest du verstehen, dass mein Problem schlimmer ist, als das der Zaubererwelt."

"Wir sehen uns später.", sagte Harry zu Draco und ignorierte Pansy und Blaise. Harry wollte Draco umarmen, aber er dachte nicht, dass Hermine und Ron das verstehen würden; er hatte ihnen erzählt, der Kuss beim Konzert war eine Mutprobe.

Er griff Dracos Arm. "Später.", lächelte er und verließ den Raum mit Ron und Hermine.

-

Harry war nicht überrascht die Band immer noch in dem leeren Klassenraum vorzufinden. Er war nur eine halbe Stunde bei Dumbledore gewesen. Snape hatte Dumbledore alles erzählt. Und Dumbledore hatte Harry erklärt, was er tun musste. Harry verstand perfekt. Aber er hatte ein wenig Angst, wer würde die nicht haben?

Harry war mehr besorgt darüber, dass Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, nur dreißig Minuten nachdem Draco in dessen Zelle gewesen war.

Harry vertraute Draco. Er wusste er würde ihn niemals wegen seines Vaters verraten.

"Du meine Güte! Du siehst aus, als wärst du ein Jahrzehnt gealtert, Harry!", rief Blaise geschockt, als Harry den Klassenraum betrat.

"Er lügt.", sagte Draco und Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Er hat vor fünf Minuten erzählt, dass er das sagen würde."

"Ich dachte, dass würde die Situation dramatischer machen!", sagte Blaise ernst.

"Was hatte Dumbledore zu sagen?", fragte Draco, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

"Nicht, was ich mir nicht hätte selbst denken können, der Krieg hat angefangen."

"Fangen, fangen, fangen!", fügte Blaise dramatisch hinzu.

"Blaise! Warum musst du immer so ein Arschloch sein!", schrie Pansy.

"Oh komm schon, Panse! Entspann dich! Was würde das für ein Leben sein, wenn wir nicht ab und zu mal relaxen?", rief Blaise.

"Blaise, ein Krieg hat grad begonnen!", schrie Pansy gereizt.

"Nun, ich hab da eine andere Idee.", sagte Blaise nachdenklich. "Was ist, wenn das alles nur so 'ne verrückte Propaganda ist, die sich das Ministerium ausgedacht hat, wie den Weihnachtsmann oder…"

"Das ist dämlich, Blaise.", sagte Pansy wütend. "Du denkst, dass alles Propaganda ist. Von Karotten bis zur Geburt Merlins! Beruhig dich für 'ne Minute!"

"Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich paranoid bin!", sagte Blaise genauso wütend. "Ich wette, das Ministerium ist hinter mir her, hab ich Recht?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und versuchten nicht zu lachen.

"Blaise du erzählst nur Scheiße!" schrie Pansy und verschränkte die Arme. "Demnächst wirst du uns beschuldigen dämonische Roboter zu sein."

Blaise Gesicht sank zusammen. "Ich wette ihr seid alle welche.", sagte er misstrauisch.

"Wie war das Treffen?", fragte Goyle und ignorierte Blaise. "Es ist noch nichts passiert, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er sah immer noch seltsam abwesend drein. "Voldemorts Todesser sind auf dem Weg…und…und… Draco, ich muss mit dir reden."

Harry sah auf seine Füße, er tat das immer wenn er nervös war. Er hatte keinen Plan, wie Draco wegen der Sache mit seinem Vater reagieren würde.

"Wir werden dann gehen.", sagte Pansy grimmig und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Draco, dessen Augen auch auf seine Schuhe starrten sagte, "Wenn Potter mit mir Schluss machen will, kann er das auch vor euch machen." In jeder Silbe klang Verbitterung mit.

"Ich will nicht mit dir Schluss machen!", sagte Harry wütend, er griff nach Dracos Arm. "Nichts könnte mich dazu bringen mit dir Schluss zu machen!"

"Was willst du dann sagen, Potter?", fragte Draco immer noch wütend.

"Ich denke wir gehen besser.", sagte Goyle peinlich berührt.

"Bleibt!", bellte Draco wütend.

"Das ist wirklich ziemlich unangenehm", sagte Blaise unbehaglich.

"Bleibt!", bellte Draco wieder.

"Draco, es ist dein Vater", sagte Harry aufgelöst. "Er ist entkommen."

"Ich denke, wir sollten gehen.", sagte Pansy und scheuchte die anderen in Richtung Tür.

Draco sah aus, als ob er sich gleich wieder übergeben würde.

"Es tut mir so leid, Draco", sagte Harry mitleidig, als Pansy und Co den Raum verlassen hatte. Er versuchte Draco dazu zu bewegen ihn anzusehen und hielt verzweifelt Dracos Arm fest. "Sie mich an! Verdammt, Draco! Sag mir was du denkst!"

Dracos blasses Gesicht wandte sich zu ihm und er starrte Harry an, als ob er zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass Harry da war.

"Harry, er kommt um dich zu töten", sagte er mit flauer Stimme. "Lüg mich nicht an und sag das alles gut ist, er ist auf dem Weg, ich weiß es! Ich fühl es in meinen Knochen."

Plötzlich legte Draco seine Hände schützend an Harrys Wangen. "Ich hab es Lucius erzählt. Ich habe ihm von uns erzählt. Er weiß alles, Voldemort weiß alles."

"Schh, Draco. Es macht nichts, du bist sicher! Ich werde ihn töten. Ich werde sie beide töten."

Draco hob eine hand und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Harrys Haar.

"Wie kannst du die ganze Zeit so mutig sein?", fragte Draco und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Wir lässt du die ganze Zeit deine Haare so perfekt aussehen?", scherzte Harry.

Draco lachte. "Ich meinte das ernst!", sagte er zu Harry.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte Draco auf die Wange küssen, stoppte dann aber und sah verwirrt drein.

"Du kannst mich auch küssen, ohne einen Grund zu haben.", lächelte Draco, während er Harry beobachtete.

"Es ist nicht das,", begann Harry. "Es ist nur, wir können keine dieser einfachen, normalen Beziehungen führen, oder?"

Draco grinste, als er Harrys Unterlippe mit seinen eroberte. "Wo würde da der Spaß dran sein?", hauchte er.

-

Pansy Parkinson saß am Ende von Draco Malfoys Bett.

Ihre Füße baumelten nervös in der Dunkelheit. Alle anderen in Slytherins schliefen bereits, außer ihr und Draco Malfoy, der sie komplett ignorierte. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an.

"Hast du mit Harry geredet?", fragte sie flüsternd.

"Ja", flüsterte Draco schnell.

"Geht's dir gut?", wisperte Pansy.

"Ja", antwortete Draco leise.

"Geht's dir und Harry gut?", fragte Pansy, als Draco in sein Bett kroch.

"Nie besser.", sagte Draco leise, zog die Decke bis über die Schulter und drehte Pansy den Rücken zu. "Und jetzt geh schlafen."

"Liebst du ihn?", flüsterte Pansy.

Draco rollte hastig auf die andere Seite, um sie anzusehen. Seine grauen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit des Slytherin Jungen-Schlafsaals.

"Wir sind erst seit kurzem zusammen. Wir haben noch nicht mal ein Date gehabt.", wisperte Draco.

"Außer du zählst den Besuch zu deinem kriminellen Vater im Gefängnis mit.", flüsterte Pansy sarkastisch.

Draco stöhnte. "Red bloß nicht von ihm, ich bin zu wütend auf ihn im Moment."

"Harry ist wirklich wichtig in diesem Krieg.", seufzte Pansy.

"Ich weiß.", flüsterte Draco.

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Liebe ist so ein starkes Wort.", hauchte Draco. "Wir sind Freunde und ich fühl mich von ihm angezogen…und…"

"Was noch?", flüsterte Pansy neugierig.

"Er ist süß und verschmust.", lächelte Draco.

Plötzlich fiel ein zerzaust aussehender Blaise Zabini aus seinem Himmelbett.

"Hallo, Mister Fußboden", stöhnte er und stand auf.

"Shhh!", flüsterte Pansy. "Komm her, Schlafmütze!"

Blaise taumelte zu Dracos Bett, sprang rauf und lehnte seinen Kopf an Pansys Schulter.

"Über was redet ihr?", nuschelte er.

"Harry Potter.", flüsterte Pansy.

"Oh, wie im vierten Jahr, als wir spät nachts seinen Tod geplant haben?", fragte Blaise und rieb sich die Augen.

"Nein, wie in diesem Jahr, als Draco total verliebt in ihn ist!", lächelte Pansy.

"Ich bin nicht total in ihn verliebt.", sagte Draco abwehrend.

"Warum ist hier so ein Aufstand?", fragte ein müder Goyle und sah durch seine Bettvorhänge hindurch.

"Wir reden!", sagte Pansy, glücklich nicht mehr flüstern zu müssen.

Goyle seufzte sauer und wühlte sich aus seinen Laken. Er kam herüber und gesellte sich zu den Slytherins.

"Ihr wisst, dass ich keinen von euch eingeladen haben?", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme.

"Pfff", fauchte Blaise. "Ich hab was zum Naschen mitgebracht!" er zog eine Tüte unter Dracos Bett hervor.

Draco sah fasziniert zu. "Was hast du genau?", fragte er fälschlicherweise.

"Eine halbe Tafel Schokolade und eine Schachtel Toffees, die ich unter deinem Bett gefunden habe", lächelte Blaise glücklich.

Goyle schnappte sich die Schachtel von Blaise, als er sich setzte.

"Mir ist kalt", beschwerte sich Pansy und zog Dracos Decke über ihre Füße.

"Was ist das, ein Gemeinschaftsbett?", fragte Draco verächtlich.

"Shhh!", brachte Blaise ihn zur Ruhe. "Ich hör Schritte auf den Schlafsaal zukommen. Ich wette es ist dieser nutzlose Theodore Nott, der versuchen will meine Unterwäsche wieder mal zu stehlen."

Die Slytherins warteten ruhig in der Dunkelheit. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete sich quietschend, selbst in der Dunkelheit konnten sie sehen, dass niemand da war.

"Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Harry Potter laut und sein Kopf hing plötzlich mitten in der Luft.

Blaise schrie auf und fiel prompt vom Bett.

"Ich wusste du hast einen Tarnumhang!" rief Draco glücklich.

Harry lächelte breit.

"Nun, zieh das Ding aus und leiste uns Gesellschaft bei einem _Ostentatious by Nature_ Picknick.", sagte Blaise und setzte sich zurück auf das Bett.

Harry, oder besser sein Kopf, wurde dunkelrot. "Nun…ähm…die Sache ist die… ich hatte eigentlich erwartet…dass Draco… allein ist."

"Oh mein Gott, Potter! Bist du nackt darunter?", lachte Pansy laut.

Harry wurde noch roter.

"Ohhh. Das ist so süß.", lächelte Draco gerührt. "Harry, ich fühl mich geehrt."

Harry murmelte etwas wie. "Das war der Plan."

Nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte, vorsichtig mit dem Umhang unter Dracos Decke zu schlüpfen und Goyle, Pansy und Blaise ein paar böse Blicke zugeworfen hatte, lag er nun mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust und genoss die erste Nacht des Krieges, entspannt und mit seinen Freunden.


	14. Dear Draco

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Ü/N: Das vorletzte Kapitel. Und wieder nicht gebetat, da meine Beta Urlaub macht.

Wenn ihr störende Fehler findet bitte Bescheid sagen, sodass ich es ändern kann.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-

**Kapitel 14**

**Dear Draco**

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, zwischen Hermine und Ron sitzend (die Gryffindors konnten ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten) prustete Harry fast sein Omelett durch die Nase wieder aus aufgrund der Witze, die Ron ihm erzählte.

Keiner von ihnen erwähnte, dass Harry erst am frühen Morgen nach Gryffindor geschlichen war, oder dass er Draco Malfoy auf der Bühne geküsst hatte. So begann das Leben mit den Gryffindors wieder normal zu werden.

"Okay, Harry. Warum tragen Pinguine Fisch in ihrem Schnabel?", fragte Ron lächelnd.

"Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer. Warum tragen Pinguine Fisch im Schnabel?"

"Weil sie keine Taschen haben!"

Harry und Hermines Lachen stoppte erst, als die morgendliche Post ankam.

Ein Höllenlärm brach aus, als die Schüler ihre Tagespropheten entrollten.

"Todesser wieder aktiv!"

"Duff Town! Das ist ganz in der Nähe von Hogsmeade!"

Harry sank in seinen Stuhl. Hermine gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf, weil er vor sich hinbrütete. "Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass der Krieg einfach ist!", sagte sie nachdem sie den letzten Bissen Toast hinuntergeschluckt hatte. "Du darfst den Mut nicht verlieren. Du bist ein Popidol!"

Harry grummelte.

"Und du hast zuerst Zauberkunst, dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Du verbringst die Mittagspause mit den Slytherins um den Schein zu wahren. Dann nach Wahrsagen am Nachmittag gehst du gradewegs in den leeren Klassenraum im vierten Stock, in dem du Malfoy triffst, um mit ihm an einen neuen Song zu arbeiten. Dann Abendessen, und nach dem Abendessen machst du Hausaufgaben und gehst dann zu Bett."

"Sollte ich Angst haben, da du meinen Tagesablauf auswendig gelernt hast?", fragte Harry mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

"Ich bin deine persönliche Assistentin, Harry. Das ist mein Job!", antwortete Hermine.

"Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Ich habe eine persönliche Assistentin?"

"Ja. Mich.", lächelte Hermine. "Pansy meint, dass jeder Sänger eine Assistentin braucht."

"Pansy kann sich das in…", begann Harry.

"Harry, spricht man etwa so über seine Freunde?", belehrte ihn Hermine.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob sein Hirn gleich implodieren würde.

"Da fällt mir ein, Malfoy hat mir ein paar Songtexte für dich gegeben, damit du mal drüber schaust." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und überreichte Harry ein zusammengefaltetes Papier.

Harry überflog den Text und errötete. "Hast du's gelesen?", fragte er.

"Nein, warum?", sagte Hermine misstrauisch.

"Frag nur.", antwortete Harry schnell, griff nach seiner Tasche und eilte zu Zauberkunst.

-

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit mit Draco zu reden bevor Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Hagrid demonstrierte ihnen die Fortpflanzung von normalen irischen Kobolden, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich hielten.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du Hermine diese Texte gegeben hast? Zum Glück hat sie sie nicht gelesen!", flüsterte Harry empört.

Draco grinste und strich mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Handrücken. "Lüg nicht -- Ich weiß, dass du sie entzückend findest."

"Hermine Granger übergibt mir ein Stück Pergament auf dem ein Song mit dem Titel 'Harry Potter steht auf nackte Jungs' geschrieben ist. Ich finde das nicht unbedingt entzückend!"

"Aber es ist die Wahrheit", grinste Draco.

"Nein, ist es nicht.", lächelte Harry kalt.

"Oh bitte, erzähl mir nicht, dass du wieder anfängst zu predigen du wärst Hetero.", seufzte Draco.

"Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich nur einen Jungen gerne nackt sehe", lachte Harry.

"Was?", fragte Draco geschockt. "Es ist nicht Terry Boot, oder? Weil ich habe gehört, er ist wirklich grob!"

"Ich meinte eigentlich dich!", rief Harry und stieß absichtlich mit der Schulter gegen Dracos.

Draco lächelte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Hagrid, der grade zeigte, wie der eine Kobold mit einem Stoß in den anderen eindrang.

-

Harry war überrascht, als er aus Wahrsagen herausgerufen wurde, und er war noch überraschter, dass ihn ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister zu sich kommen lies.

"Potter", sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme. "Voldemorts Truppen sind weiterhin aktiv."

"Ich weiß, Sir.", sagte Harry hastig.

"Dumbledore ist im Ministerium mit Fudge, er wollte, dass ich Sie warne. Die Todesser könnten bei Nachteinbruch hier sein."

"Nacheinbruch!", rief Harry geschockt. "Warum ist er nicht hier?"

"Sie können sich nicht ewig hinter Dumbledore verstecken, Potter!", sagte Snape wütend.

Harry murmelte zornig. "Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

"Die Große Halle wird leer sein, wenn Sie ihre so genannte Musik nach dem Abendessen proben wollen."

Harry nickte.

"Oh, und vergessen Sie den Zaubertränkeaufsatz für morgen nicht!"

-

Harry schwänzte den Rest von Wahrsagen und wartete in dem leeren Klassenraum, in dem er Draco treffen sollte. Als Draco eineinhalb Stunden später, in Jeans und Sex Pistols Shirt gekleidet, den Raum betrat, hielt Harry die Luft an.

Er hatte wirklich nicht genug Zeit.

"Hey", grüßte Draco und setzte sich neben Harry.

Harry beschäftigte sich gar nicht erst mit Begrüßungen sondern küsste Draco stürmisch.

Nach fünf Minuten trat Harry zurück. "Draco, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss gehen."

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Draco.

"Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich erledigen muss.", sagte Harry trübsinnig.

"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Draco besorgt.

Harry sah zur Tür. "Draco, es ist nur… ich muss gehen."

"Hör auch dich so mysteriös aufzuführen und sag mir was los ist!", verlangte Draco.

Harry umarmte Draco fest. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cheeky.", sagte er leise.

Harry ging, aber Draco entging nicht, dass Harry einen Zettel in Dracos Hosentasche gesteckt hatte.

-

Draco Malfoy stürmte in den Jungen-Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler.

Goyle und Blaise sahen ihn komisch an und es erforderte all seine Disziplin nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Warum bist du so nervös?", fragte Blaise.

"Voldemort kommt nach Hogwarts!", keuchte Draco schwer, da er bis zum Schlafsaal gerannt war.

"Lustig.", sagte Goyle sarkastisch. "Genauso wie du sagtest, dass die Schwerkraft nur eine Legende ist und Blaise daraufhin versucht hat vom Astronomieturm aus in der der Luft zu spazieren."

Draco warf ein Stück Pergament in Goyles Hände. In Harrys krakeliger Handschrift stand vorn drauf geschrieben: 'Lies das nicht vor dem 8. Dezember!'

"Das ist morgen", sagte Goyle folgerichtig. "Du hättest es nicht lesen sollen."

"Bei Merlins Barte, lies es einfach!", schrie Draco, während er nervös durch den Raum tigerte.

Blaise kam herüber und las über Goyles Schulter mit.

"Das scheint ein bisschen persönlich zu sein", erklärte er.

Draco sah ihn an, als wolle er sagen: 'Halt die Fresse und lies!'

_Lieber Draco,_

_Ich habe noch nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Wenn man das einen Liebesbrief nennen kann. Ich habe eine Menge von ihnen bekommen (hören Sie auf mit den Augen zu rollen, Sir) und sie alle begannen mit solch kitschigen Anreden: Geliebter, Liebster, Mein Schöner. Ich dachte 'Lieber' wäre eine nette, klassische Anrede, einfach und doch elegant; ein bisschen wie wir, ich so einfach und du so elegant. Wie dein Haar, und dein Lächeln, und dein Kinn. Und diese eleganten Hosen, die du mit Absicht trägst, weil du es magst mich frustriert zu sehen, wenn es darum geht, sie dir auszuziehen. Und die Art, wie du gehst und die elegante Art, wie du deine Hand in meine gleiten lässt, oder über meine Hüfte oder über meinen Rücken. Und wie deine Zähne so elegant in deine Unterlippe beißen, wenn du schmollst, oder wenn du traurig bist, oder wenn du dich konzentrierst._

_Ich liebe es, wenn du dich konzentrierst. Besonders auf mich oder deine Musik oder auf überhaupt nichts, du sitzt einfach da und starrst vor dich hin und konzentrierst dich aufs Atmen und Leben und mich küssen. _

_Ich weiß, ich habe es vor mich hergeschoben, wenn das möglich ist. Es wird jetzt morgen sein, schätze ich, und die Eulen werden über die Ländereien und durch die kalte Winterluft fliegen, wo die aufgehende Sonne den Schnee rot färbt, oder vielleicht habe ich ihn rot gefärbt. Ich denke nicht, dass tote Menschen wissen können, was andere fühlen, nun ich schon._

_Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, oder vielleicht interessiert es dich nicht. Jetzt bist du noch wütender, weil du denkst, es war mir egal, als ich es getan habe. Es tut mir Leid. Wir hätten eine Zukunft gehabt und ich habe alles verdorben. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen. Zwei zurückgezogene Rockstars, die in einer alten Villa leben, Rotwein um 11 trinken, und wie du deine eleganten Hosen trägst._

_Ich hätte dir von Snapes und Dumbledores Plan erzählen sollen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. So viele wären gestorben, wenn wir es weiter hinausgezögert hätten._

_Ich treffe ihn, zu so einer Art Finalkampf, es ist seltsam oder?_

_Wenn ich verliere tut es mir schrecklich Leid. Shit happens._

_Ja ich weiß, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Du musst dann wegrennen, mit einen Stamm Maoris leben und Kumara essen für den Rest deines Lebens, oder du wechselst zur Dunklen Seite. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen, wirklich, solange du nicht verletzt wirst. Wie auch immer, ich treffe ihn und ich werde ihn töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Es klingt so dramatisch, aber das ist es gar nicht. Es ist nur der Tod. Als ob man einfach das Licht ausmacht oder von einer Klippe springt. Ich werde dich beobachten, wenn ich tot bin. Ich beobachte dich genau jetzt, falls ich tot bin, aber vielleicht lebe ich noch, wäre ein Wunder._

_Kannst du Ron und Hermine bitte sagen, dass ich sie liebe und dass es mir Leid tut, das es mir nicht möglich war, mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Sag Blaise, dass er der reizvollste Spinner ist, den ich je getroffen habe. Sag Pansy, dass sie der beste Vagina-Sex ist, den ich je hatte und sag Goyle, dass ich es bereue nicht mit ihm im Bett gewesen zu sein, denn er ist ein phantastischer Kerl._

_Erzähl Remus, dass er wie ein Vater für mich war und sag Hagrid, dass er ein Lebensretter ist._

_Jetzt du. Sehne dich nicht nach mir, trauere nicht um mich, aber ich möchte, dass du für mich spielst. Lebe dein Leben und spiele deine Musik. Unsere Musik._

_Harry_

"Scheiße", sagte Goyle und lies den Brief sinken.

Draco lief weiterhin auf und ab und sah ziemlich hysterisch drein. "Wir müssen ihm nachgehen, wir müssen ihn finden!"

"Wie hast du den gekriegt?", fragte Blaise besorgt.

"Er hat ihn vor 20 Minuten in meine Tasche gleiten lassen. Ich bin gradewegs hierher gerannt. Wir müssen irgendwas tun!"

"Da ist nicht viel, was wir machen können.", sagte Goyle traurig. "Snape und Dumbledore wissen offensichtlich davon. Sie würden Harry nicht irgendwelchen Gefahren aussetzen, wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass er damit fertig werden kann."

"Woher wissen wir, das Snape nicht im Geheimen auf der Dunklen Seite ist und uns alle hinters Licht geführt hat!"

Dumbledore ist nicht so dumm.", sagte Goyle vernünftig.

"Mich würde das nicht überraschen, er ist so geisteskrank, wie ein einfüßiger Riese."

"Pass auf was du sagst!", warnte Blaise.

"Warum teilen wir uns nicht auf und suchen nach ihm.", schlug Goyle vor. "Ich denke, du solltest am besten Granger und Weasley davon erzählen, sie können uns helfen ihn zu suchen."

"Goyle und ich gehen Pansy holen und du rennst zu Gryffindor und findest Weasley. Wir treffen uns dann in der Eingangshalle.", bestimme Blaise.

-

"WEASLEY! GRANGER! MACHT AUF!", schrie Draco Malfoy, als er gegen die Fette Dame hämmerte.

Eine ängstlich dreinblickende Viertklässlerin öffnete. Sie kreischte. "Oh mein Gott. Es ist Draco Malfoy von _Ostentatious by Nature_! Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?"

"Verpiss dich!", grummelte Draco, stieß das Mädchen beiseite und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er rannte durch den Raum und hastete die Treppen hoch, von denen er wusste, dass sie zum Jungenschlafsaal führten. Er stürmte in den Raum der Sechstklässler und verdeckte sofort seine Augen.

"Um Merlins Willen!", schrie er wütend zu Hermine und Ron, die grade sehr beschäftigt auf Rons Bett waren.

"Das ist ekelhaft. Gibt es kein Gesetz gegen Bestialität?"

"Halt die Fresse, Malfoy.", rief Ron. "Harry ist nicht hier, also verpiss dich."

"Das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin.", sagte Draco hastig. "Harry ist weg, er ist hinter Voldemort her."

Ron sah skeptisch drein. "Woher weißt du das? Er würde uns erzählen, wenn er mit Voldemort kämpfen müsste."

"Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Es ist Dumbledores und Snapes Plan.", sagte Draco panisch.

"Warum sollten wir dir glauben?", fauchte Ron.

"Wenn es ein Plan Dumbledores ist, dann sollten wir uns da besser nicht einmischen.", sagte Hermine steif. "Es ist immer am Besten sich aus Ordens-Angelegenheiten heraus zu halten."

"Ihr seid Gryffindors", sagte Draco mit knirschenden Zähnen. "Solltet ihr ungeplante, riskante Missionen nicht lieben?"

"Schau!", rief Hermine wütend. "Ich kann dir genau zeigen wo Harry ist." Sie marschierte zornig zu Harrys Koffer hinüber, wühlte darin herum und warf dabei ungewaschene Klamotten auf den Boden. Sie zog eine dicke Rolle Pergament hervor und legte sie in Dracos Hände.

"Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", sagte sie hitzig, während sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Pergament gerichtet hielt. Draco war überwältigt eine Karte von Hogwarts zu sehen.

"Sie her.", sagte sie und deutete auf die Große Halle. "Harry ist da drin und wartet scheinbar auf die Bandprobe."

Draco sah, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Ein kleiner Punkt neben dem 'Harry Potter' geschrieben stand, saß allein in der Großen Halle.

"Er trifft Du-weißt-schon-wen in der Großen Halle!", schrie Draco. Er warf die Karte zu Boden und eilte zur Tür raus.

Hermine wandte sich wieder Ron zu. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", schnurrte sie.

-

"Er ist in der verdammten Großen Halle!", keuchte Draco, als er auf Goyle und Blaise in der Eingangshalle zurannte.

"Wo sind Granger und Weasley?", schnaufte Goyle, als sie auf die Große Halle zueilten.

"Sich gegenseitig ablecken. Wo ist Pansy?"

"Wir haben beschlossen sie nicht zu holen.", sagte Blaise.

Draco nickte nur.

Sie stoppten vor den großen Eichentüren der Halle.

Draco nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit durchzuatmen. Er stieß die Türen auf und marschierte hinein.

-

Harry saß in der Großen Halle. Das einzige Licht kam vom Mond. Was, wie Harry dachte, ziemlich lächerlich war. Im Moment dachte Harry, dass viele Dinge lächerlich waren. Wie zum Beispiel, dass er jetzt eigentlich lieber in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen und Draco Malfoy umarmen wollte. Oder dass er in der Dunkelheit saß und auf Voldemort wartete. Es war alles lächerlich.

Harrys Finger glitten über die Saiten seiner Gitarre.

Melodische Töne echoten in dem leeren Raum. Harry erinnert sich, wie dieser Raum vor zwei Wochen ausgesehen hatte; die Menge wollte seine Musik, seine Stimme. Nicht eine Narbe oder den Jungen,-der-lebt. Sie wollten einen Rockstar.

Harrys Finger glitten über die Saiten seiner Gitarre.

Er erinnerte sich wie die Halle ausgesehen hatte, als er sie das erste Mal mit elf betrat. Dass die Kerzen brannten und die Sterne glitzerten und dass Dumbledore einen lilafarbenen Umhang trug.

Harrys Finger glitten über die Saiten seiner Gitarre.

Sie gehörte Sirius, bevor dieser starb. Die Decke zeigte nur den Halbmond und ein paar Sternenkonstellationen. Sirius war hell, heller als normalerweise. Harry war es gewohnt den Hundestern zu sehen.

Harry hörte Schritte vor der Großen Halle. Sein innerer Monolog machte sich fast in die Hose. Es ist soweit. Hallo Voldemort, hallo Tod.

"Harry Potter, du kleiner Fucker!", brüllte ein wütender Draco Malfoy. "Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu tun!"

"Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden", rief Harry verzweifelt.

"Erzähl mir den Scheiß nicht, Potter.", schrie Draco, kurz davor zusammenzubrechen.

"Du musst das nicht machen, jemand anderes kann gegen ihn kämpfen, du gehörst mir und du wirst dich nicht selbst opfern!"

"Draco, das ist wichtig", rief Harry. "Wenn ich es nicht jetzt tue werden Tausende sterben. Wenn ich das verhindern kann, werde ich es tun."

Blaise und Goyle sahen drein, als wenn ihre Eltern sich streiten würden.

"Du würdest mich nicht retten.", wisperte Draco. "Die Leute würden dich lieben wegen deines aufopfernden Todes." Jede Silbe war erschüttert von verzweifelter Wut. "Aber was ist mit mir? Was soll ich dann tun, weiterhin so tun, als ob ich dich hasse, als ob ich wollte, dass du stirbst? Soll ich bei deiner Beerdigung lachen, weil ich Harry Potter überdauert habe, den Jungen,-der-verdammt-noch-mal-leben-sollte?"

"Draco bitte, du weißt dass ich das tun muss."

Draco verschränkte die Arme und erschauderte. "Ich weiß, dass du es tun musst, genauso wie ich weiß, dass ich ein dämlicher Idiot bin, aber Harry", -- seine Stimme versagte -- "Ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Voldemort wird dich verdammt noch mal töten! Ich habe seine Macht gesehen"

"Draco, bitte", flehte Harry. "Du musst gehen, ich will nicht, dass du mit reingezogen wirst."

"Pech gehabt, Harry mein Lieber.", zwitscherte Blaise, setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und vergrößerte seinen Bass.

"Verpiss dich, Blaise. Ich will euch alle nicht reinziehen. Es ist _mein_ Kampf. Er hat _meine_ Eltern getötet"

"Sei nicht bescheuert, Harry.", sagte Goyle und setzte sich neben Blaise. "Denkst du, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hier ohne seine Band auftaucht?"

"Er meint Todesser", erklärte Blaise unnötigerweise.

"Bitte geht. Ich will nicht, dass ihr verletzt werdet!", sagte Harry verzweifelt.

"Fresse, Harry.", sagte Goyle freundlich, als er seine Sticks aus der Tasche holte.

Harry beobachtete Draco -- seinen Rücken elegant schräg, die Arme verschränkt. Seine grauen Augen blickten auf Harry durch die weißblonden Strähnen.

"Sieh mich nicht an wie ein verletztes Kätzchen, Harry. All die romantischen Liebesbriefe der Welt können mich nicht von dir fern halten."

Er setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

Harry lächelte matt. "Geschieht mir recht, wenn ich mich in eine romantische Beziehung mit einem Slytherin verwickeln lasse."

Draco lachte und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

"Wir Slytherins sind ziemlich beschützerisch, Harry, ich bin sicher, dass du das bemerkt hast."

"Hey, ich hab eine Überleitung für unseren neuen Song geschrieben!", fiel Draco ein und vergrößerte seine Gitarre, die er überall mit hinnahm.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist?", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warum? Willst du lieber süßen Sex mit mir haben bevor du stirbst?", fragte Draco.

Harry lächelte schüchtern.

"Wagt es nicht!", warnte Goyle.

"Also, lass hören, Draco.", lachte Blaise.

-

Ein halbes Duzend große, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten gingen schweigend den langen Kiesweg entlang. Ein Schloss war am Horizont zu sehen. Die wenigen Lichter, die in den Fenstern brannten, ließen es in der Dunkelheit wie eine Kürbislaterne aussehen. Die Männer hatten weiße, geisterhaftglühende Masken auf. Ein leichter Wind wehte. Ihre Umhänge flatterten und ließen sie wie schwarze Gespenster aussehen. Sie schlichen hinauf zum großen Eingangsportal des Schlosses, in dem noch ein paar Kerzen brannten.

Der Anführer der Maskierten ging selbstsicher hinein. "Sie haben ihren Teil des Deals gehalten", hisste er und seine bedrohlichen roten Augen sahen sich um. "Ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore dumm genug ist und versucht uns aufzuhalten. Der Orden wird sich nicht einmischen. Die glauben immer noch daran, dass Potter mich besiegen könnte."

"Sie könnten vielleicht in der Großen Halle auf uns warten, Mein Lord.", flüsterte die maskierte Gestalt neben ihm, die Lucius Malfoy war.

"Könnt ihr das hören?", rief ein kleiner fetter Mann, der wie eine Ratte klang. "Da kommt Musik aus der Großen Halle!"

Die Gruppe von Todessern lehnte sich gegen die riesigen Türen, die in die Große Halle führten.

Sie hörten den lauten, pulsierenden Bass, die rasenden Drums und zwei Gitarren, die perfekt miteinander harmonierten.

"Zauberstäbe raus!", bellte Voldemort.

"Sollten wir nicht lieber auf Verstärkung warten?", fragte Lucius nervös.

"Es sind nur ein paar Schulkinder mit Instrumenten, Lucius. Du hast doch keine Angst, oder?"

"Es ist nur so, Mein Lord, dass wir Potter schon mal unterschätzt haben."

"Öffnet die Türen!", bellte Voldemort und ignorierte Lucius.

-

Harry sang laut, seine Stimme war rau und heiser. Der schwarze Eyeliner, welchen er inzwischen gewohnt war zu tragen, war unter seinen Augen verwischt. Draco Malfoys Finger leuchteten im Mondlicht, sodass es aussah als würden Blitze über seine Gitarre gleiten. Seine grauen Augen blickten auf Harry.

Blaise Zabini grinste; jeder Akkord den er auf seinem Bass spielte war voller Leidenschaft, als er mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr.

Goyle schlug auf die weißen Trommeln ein, deren Oberflächen genauso weiß waren, wie der kalte Mond, der auf sie herunter schien.

"_This is not a good bye!_", sang Harry. "_This is just a kiss before you die!_"

Der Song endete und die Band lies ihre Instrumente ausklingen. Ihre Atmung war schnell, da sie mit soviel Kraft und Leidenschaft gespielt hatten.

Ein lautes Klatschen kam vom anderen Ende der Halle. Die Köpfe der Band schnellten hoch, um eine kleine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Männer dort stehen zu sehen.

Eine Gestalt war ohne Maske; sein Gesicht war blassweiß und seine roten Augen glühten.

"Gut gemacht, Harry.", rief er. "Du warst wirklich ein talentierter, junger Mann."

"Warst?", fragte Harry und trat von der Band weg. Langsam ging er auf Voldemort zu, der dasselbe tat.

"Erwarte nicht, dass du noch länger Leben wirst, Potter. Du kannst mir nicht immer entkommen."

Draco, von dem Harry nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er neben ihm stand, schnaubte.

"Oh, und wie es aussieht hat unser Harry ein paar neue Freunde."

Voldemort blickte auf Blaise und Goyle, die zu Harrys Rechten standen, und auf Draco zu Harrys Linken und musste glatt zweimal hinsehen. "Es scheint, als hätten wir drei Blutsverräter in unserer Mitte."

Blaise tat so als würde er nachdenken. "Warte mal, sind Sie nicht ein Halbblut? Sollten wir nicht diejenigen sein, die Sie zusammenschlagen, weil Sie ein wertloses Arschloch sind."

Voldemort sah Blaise verächtlich an. "Dein Vater wird davon zu hören bekommen."

Blaise lachte laut. "Ooh, der arme Lord Voldemort will mich verpetzten, weil ich ihn beschimpfe! Buhuu!"

Voldemort zischte.

"Draco, ich befehle dir sofort hier herüber zu treten!", brüllte Lucius.

"Fick dich!", fauchte Draco.

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht gelogen hast, als du mir sagtest, dass du mit Harry Potter zusammen bist. Du bist ein törichter Junge."

"Fick dich", wiederholte Draco. "Wer zum Teufel denkst du wer du verdammt noch mal bist?"

"Und wer denkst du, wer du bist, dass du so mit mir sprechen kannst?"

"Fick dich", knurrte Draco wütend.

"Also stehst du auf Jungen, Harry?", fragte Voldemort, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab ebenso bereit.

"Avada Kedavra!", schrie Voldemort, bevor Harry registrierte was los war.

Draco zog Harry zu Boden und sendete einen Furunkuluszauber auf den Todesser, der ihnen am nächsten war.

Goyle und Blaise duellierten sich mit mehreren Todessern auf einmal.

Draco küsste Harry hart auf die Lippen, bevor er aufsprang und begann sich mit Peter Pettigrew zu duellieren.

Harry stand Voldemort wieder gegenüber. Dieser zischte wütend.

Voldemort benutze einen Immobuluszauber, welchen Harry blockte und einen Incarcerouszauber zurückschickte.

Draco, der, wie Harry schätze, Peter Pettigrew getötet hatte, stand hinter Voldemort. Die Gitarre in seinen Händen -- er hielt sie über seinen Kopf und ließ sich auf Voldemorts Schädel hinunter schnellen. Dieser verlor vor Überraschung, da er nicht damit rechnete eine Gitarre über den Kopf geschlagen zu bekommen, die Konzentration.

Harry, dessen Gelegenheit jetzt gekommen war, hob den Zauberstab.

"Avada Kedavra!", schrie Harry und seine Mutter, sein Vater und Sirius zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, und sein zukünftiges Leben mit Draco.

Voldemorts toter Körper fiel zu Boden.

Harry war sich nicht sicher was danach passierte. Er erinnerte sich, dass die Todesser flohen, und dass Dracos blutbeschmierte Hände ihn zum Krankenflügel trugen. Er erinnerte sich auch, das Tränen aus Dracos schönen grauen Augen liefen. Und obwohl er nicht dachte, dass er würde sterben, war Harry doch unglaublich erschöpft und müde.

-

Der Song, von dem Harry grade mal 2 Zeilen singt, ist von der neuseeländischen Band **Blindspott** und heißt _Yours Truly._

Man kann ihn sich auf der offiziellen Seite der Band komplett anhören.

www . blindspott . com (ohne Leerzeichen)


	15. A Handful of Rubber Gloves

_**Inspired by your Shoe Laces**_

Autor: Smarmy Penguin

Übersetzer: James Black bzw. PunkaStreetRat bzw. Mika

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: **J.K.Rowling**,

Idee: **Smarmy Penguin**,

Nix: _Ich_

Vielen Dank an Wolf fürs Beta-lesen.

-

**Kapitel 15**

**A Handful of Rubber Gloves**

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und atmete dabei den Geruch von sauberer Bettwäsche, Medizin und Draco Malfoy ein. Stopp mal! In seinem Bett roch es nie nach sauberer Bettwäsche. Schon gar nicht, wenn Draco die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte. Wenn er so drüber nachdachte, roch sein Bett auch nie nach Medizin.

"Draco", krächzte Harry und drehte sich unter der warmen Decke des Krankenflügels um. Er versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren.

"Schh", beruhigte ihn Dracos Stimme und seine blasse Hand fuhr durch Harrys Haar.

Harry tastete in der Dunkelheit nach Draco und legte seine Hände um dessen Taille.

"Ist er tot? Haben wir ihn getötet?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Schh", beruhigte ihn Draco wieder. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Du hast ihn getötet und er wird nie wieder zurückkommen."

"Gut", murmelte Harry. "Was ist mit den anderen, geht es ihnen gut?"

"Blaise und Goyle schlafen.", flüsterte Draco. "Ihnen geht es gut."

"Was ist mit Hermine und Ron?", fragte Harry im Halbschlaf.

Dracos Mine gefror. "Denen geht's auch gut", sagte er.

"Gut", murmelte Harry wieder und schlief, Dracos Hand festhaltend, ein. "Ich bin froh, dass du nicht gestorben bist. Das wäre wirklich traurig."

Draco lachte leise. "Ich bin froh, dass du froh bist, dass ich nicht gestorben bin."

"Was würde ich ohne dich machen", murmelte Harry im Schlaf und benutzte Draco Arm als Kissen.

Draco küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn. "Was würde ich ohne _dich_ machen?", flüsterte er dem Schlafenden zu.

-

"Italiener sind extrem orgasmisch", erklärte Blaise.

"Ich dachte, du wärst nur zu einem Viertel Italiener.", grinste Draco und sah über eine lächerliche Zeitschrift, die er im Krankenflügel gefunden hatte, hinweg.

"Also bin ich immerhin ein Viertel mehr orgasmischer als du, du Idiot", grinste Blaise anzüglich.

"Ich muss dich wissen lassen", sagte Harry (von dem Draco und Blaise dachten, er würde schlafen) "dass Draco extrem orgasmisch ist."

Draco quietschte aufgeregt und hüfte zu Harrys Bett hinüber. "Du bist wach!"

"Und ich hab verdammte Kopfschmerzen", murmelte Harry und setzte sich auf. "Hast du die ganze Nacht auf diesem Stuhl verbracht", fragte er Draco.

"Ja, hat er, der verrückte Junge", sagte Blaise kindisch.

"Du hättest das nicht tun brauchen, Draco. Ich bin es gewohnt, im Krankenflügel zu übernachte.", erinnerte Harry ihn.

"War schon okay", versicherte Draco. "Obwohl ich nicht unbedingt im Stuhl geschlafen hätte, wenn du meinen Arm losgelassen hättest."

"Du hättest mich auch einfach wegstoßen können", sagte Harry und errötete.

Draco lächelte. "Aber dann hätte ich dich nicht im Schlaf reden hören können."

"Ich rede nicht im Schlaf!", erklärte Harry hastig.

Draco grinste überlegen.

"Also… wo sind Goyle und Pansy?", fragte Harry und lenkte somit das Gesprächsthema von seinen Schlafgewohnheiten.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich ficken", sagte Blaise. "Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert."

"Also sind sie jetzt zusammen? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Nur eine Nacht.", antwortet Draco glücklich. "Die zwei haben sich schon immer gemocht. Ich denke, das Ende des Krieges hat sie dazu gebracht, das zu realisieren."

"Ich hab es schon lange vorher gewusst.", erklärte Blaise in sachlichem Ton. "Ich hab es mir denken können, als Pansy Goyles Namen stöhnte, als wir unter den Quidditch-Tribünen gebumst haben."

"Das ist komisch.", bemerkte Harry.

"Nicht so komisch, als Blaise mit einem Kricketschläger durchbrennen wollte."

"Hey, du hast gesagt, dass du es nie wieder erwähnen wirst. Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Es war Liebe!", sagte Blaise und überflog mit den Augen eine Zeitschrift. "Eines Tages wird es dich auch erwischen, und dann willst du auch mit einem leblosen Gegenstand durchbrennen! Oder vielleicht sogar mit einem Menschen." Er sah misstrauisch zu Harry hinüber. "Wie auch immer, ich muss gehen."

Harry und Draco beobachteten wie Blaise mit einer Hand voll Gummihandschuhen den Krankenflügel verlies und dabei etwas von Beratungssitzung mit Dumbledore murmelte.

"Er wird immer verrückter.", lachte Harry, als Blaise hinter der Tür verschwunden war. "Er ist wie ein tollwütiger Hund auf Speed, der nur noch drei Beine hat."

Madam Pomfrey, die gesehen hat, dass Harry wach war, kam aus ihrem Büro gestürmt, um ihm ein paar Zaubertränke zu verabreichen. Sie trippelte herüber und warf Draco böse Blicke zu, als ob seine Anwesenheit sie zutiefst störte.

"Schön sie wach zusehen, Mr. Potter und wenn ich die erste sein darf, die ihnen für ihre Selbstbeteiligung für die Zaubererwelt dankt." Sie schüttelte grade seine Hand, als Draco ein Kichern nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

"Jetzt zu dir! Du ungehobelter Junge! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du in dein eigenes Bett gehen sollst."

Draco, der auf Harrys Bettkante saß, knurrte wütend. "Verpissen Sie sich", sagte er knapp.

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte und stürmte, sich über die heutige Jugend und deren schreckliche Manieren aufregend, davon.

"Draco, das war verdammt unhöflich.", lachte Harry.

"Mir egal. Je schneller sie verschwindet, desto eher kann ich dich vernaschen!"

"Mitten im Krankenflügel?", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja sicher, warum nicht?", erwiderte Draco grinsend.

-

Bahnhof Kings Cross lief über vor schwitzenden, lauten Menschen, die auf der Suche nach ihrem Zug waren. Der Sommer herrschte in London und die Leute hatten von der heißen Jahreszeit jetzt schon genug. Geschäftsmänner in weißen, kurzärmeligen Hemden und dunkelfarbenen Krawatten strömten von Zug zu Zug. Eltern mit ungestümen, nach Eiscreme schreienden Kindern standen auf den Gleisen. Alte verrückte Frauen fütterten Tauben und sprachen mit sich selbst.

Eine Gruppe skandalös gekleideter Jugendlicher lungerte zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 herum. Einer von ihnen schien Italiener zu sein. Er war in fünf verschiedene Lilatöne gekleidet, beobachtete misstrauisch die vorbeigehenden Leute, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Menschen die besonders dick oder extrem angepasst waren.

Das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe trug roten Lippenstift und Nagellack und saß auf dem Schoß eines verängstigt dreinblickenden Jungen, dem drei Drumsticks aus dem Rucksack ragten. Auch dabei waren zwei andere Jungen, die unauffällig Händchen hielten.

"Harry! Ich find das nicht gut!", jammerte einer der Jungs. Er hatte blondes Haar und hielt eine nigelnagelneue Gitarre (ein Geschenk des Jungen neben ihm, da seine Alte erbarmungslos zerstört wurde) fest.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Draco, dass du nicht kommen brauchst. Mein Onkel und meine Tante werden eh jeden Moment hier auftauchen, um mich abzuholen."

"Kannst du nicht einfach mit uns nach Italien kommen?", murrte Draco.

"Ja, wir haben alle so verdammt viel gearbeitet, um unsere Single zu veröffentlichen. Du hast eine Pause verdient!", sagte Pansy, das Mädchen.

"Marius würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn du mitkommen würdest.", fügte Blaise, der in lila gekleidete Junge, hinzu.

"Wen interessiert's ob Dumbledore denkt, dass du noch bei deinen Verwandten bleiben sollst bis du siebzehn bist.", fauchte Draco wütend. "Der alte Schwachkopf hat doch eh keinen Plan!"

"Red nicht so von Albus!", sagte Blaise zornig.

"Jetzt fangt deswegen keinen Streit an!", sagte Harry und hielt weiterhin Ausschau nach seiner Tante und seinem Onkel.

Ein kleines Mädchen, das sich an Blaise herangeschlichen hatte, tippte dessen Ellenbogen vorsichtig an.

"Hallo", sagte sie leise. "Seit ihr die Band _Ostentatious by Nature_?"

Blaise kniete sich zu ihr runter und lächelte. "Ja sind wir. Wie heißt du, Herzchen?"

"Rosy. Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm von euch haben. Mein großer Bruder hört eure Musik und ich hab seine CD geklaut um auch mal zu hören. Er wird so neidisch sein, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich euch getroffen habe!"

Nachdem sie alle einen Fetzen Papier für Rosy unterschrieben hatten und das Mädchen extrem glücklich davon gehüpft war, atmete Goyle schwer aus.

"Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen!", sagte er schwankend. "Vor einem Jahr hab ich nicht mal gewusst was eine CD ist!"

"Als uns gesagt wurde, wir wären in der Mugglewelt bekannt, hab ich nie gedacht, dass wir Fans haben.", sagte Draco geschockt.

"Urgh!", sagte Harry unbegeistert. "Da sind meine Verwandten. Ich geh dann besser."

Er umarmte Blaise und Pansy, schüttelte Goyles Hand und dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Draco, der aussah als ob er gleich heulen würde, umarmte Harry fest.

"Wir sehen uns bald.", flüsterte Harry.

Sie sahen sich einen kurzen Moment tief in die Augen, dann nahm Harry seine Gitarre und Hedwigs Käfig und ging auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel zu.

-

Harry hasste Dudleys Geburtstag. Aus diesem Grund lag er noch im Bett. Unter seiner Decke liegend wünschte er sich, dass er die Schritte seiner Tante auf der Treppe nicht hören könnte, die ihn gleich aus seinem Nest holen würde.

"JUNGE!", kreischte ihre Stimme. "KÜCHE. SPECK. SOFORT!"

Harry seufzte, rollte sich aus dem Bett und landete auf dem Fußboden. Als er den grauen, langweiligen Teppich betrachtete, sah er ein, dass das nicht das Leben eines Rockstars war, schon gar nicht von einem, dessen Debütsingle 'Your Absinthe Kisses' grade den ersten Platz in den Charts erreicht hatte.

"JUNGE!", schrie sein Onkel aus der Küche. "ICH WILL SPECK!"

Ja, das war nicht das Leben Harry Potters, des Retters der Zaubererwelt und Sänger von _Ostentatious by Nature_. Er zog sich eine ausgebleichte Jeans an.

Zu allererst hätte er in seinem eigenen Haus sein wollen, immer noch schlafend, da Samstag war, und neben ihm würde sein wundervoller, hübscher Draco Malfoy liegen. Komplett nackt natürlich. Und hey, vielleicht würde dieser auch Speck für Harry braten.

Als Harry die Treppe hinunter stieg, seufzte er schwer. Er hasste Dudleys Geburtstag.

Als er noch jünger war, hatte er sich immer vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn er, Harry, all die Dinge zum Geburtstag bekommen würde, die er sich wünschte. Er lächelte.

Seine Tante und sein Onkel fänden es sicher nicht toll, wenn es denn je passieren würde. Besonders da zu seinen Geburtstagsgeschenken ein gewisser, gutaussehender blonder Junge dazugehörte, der Harry auf dem Küchentisch ficken würde.

"JUNGE! HÖR AUF ZU GRINSEN WIE EIN IDIOT UND BRAT MIR UND DEINEM COUSIN SPECK!", schrie Onkel Vernon wütend, als Harry die Küche betrat.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand, als er sich einen Weg um Dudleys Geschenke bahnte, um zum Herd zu gelangen.

Dudley, der kurz nach Harry die Treppe runtergepoltert kam, begann sofort ein Geschenk nach dem anderen aufzureißen. Harrys Interesse war plötzlich geweckt, als Dudley das Papier von einer E-Gitarre riss.

"Wofür brauchst du die denn?", fragte Harry unhöflich.

"Dudders möchte ein Rockstar werden, nicht wahr?" Petunia lächelte ihren Sohn glücklich an.

"Ja, ich werde sagenhaft werden!", quiekte Dudley. "Genauso wie die neue Band _Ostentatious by Nature_!"

"Du magst die?", fragte Harry geschockt.

"Sie sind meine Lieblingsband!", quietschte Dudley. Er klimperte zusammenhangslos auf der Gitarre rum, was Harry dazu brachte genervt die Fäuste zu ballen.

"Ich werde genauso wie Draco Malfoy sein! Er ist so talentiert und gutausehend!", sagte Dudley begeistert.

"Wer?", fragte Onkel Vernon und wurde blass.

"Draco Malfoy! Ist das nicht ein toller, ungewöhnlicher Name?", antwortete Dudley glücklich.

Onkel Vernon sah Harry gradewegs in die Augen und schauderte.

"Wer ist noch in der Band?", fragte er ohne den Blick von Harry abzuwenden.

"Blaise Zabini! Er spielt Bass wie ein Verrückter. Greg Goyle, er spielt Schlagzeug und dann ist da noch der Sänger, von seiner tollen Stimme krieg ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich weiß nicht, wie sein Name ist. Ich habe gehört, er kürzt sich mit H.P. ab, ich frag mich wofür das steht…"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal aufgrund Dudleys Dummheit.

"H.P. sagst du?", fragte Vernon zornig nach und starrte Harry immer noch an.

Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. Tante Petunia eilte aus der Küche und hinterließ eine unangenehme Stille.

Sie kehrte eine Minute später zurück und war extrem blass.

"Wir haben einen Gast", sagte sie stumpf, bevor sie sich in einen Küchenstuhl sinken lies.

Draco Malfoy stand in der Küchentür. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm elegant ins Gesicht, seine grauen Augen blickten sanft in die Küche.

Harry und Dudley kreischten beide unisono.

"Tut mir Leid", schnurrte Draco. "Es scheint, als wäre ich in eine Feier reingeplatzt."

Dudley war sprachlos. Er saß wie vom Blitz getroffen auf dem Stuhl, von dem sein riesiger Arsch zu beiden Seiten herunterhing. "Dra…co Dra…co Malfoy!", brachte er schließlich hervor.

"Oh… Ich sehe Harry hat von mir gesprochen.", sagte Draco mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck, als er Dudley ansah.

"Harry? Warum redest du von Harry? Bist du nicht hier, weil ich dein größter Fan bin und du mich fragen wolltest, ob ich deiner Band beitrete?"

"Tut mir Leid dich zu enttäuschen.", sagte Draco, klang dabei aber so, als ob es ihm scheißegal wäre, wie enttäuscht Dudley ist. "Aber ich bin hier, um mit Harry zu reden."

"Aber warum mit ihm?", fragte Dudley wütend.

"Nun, um die Wahrheit zu sagen", entgegnete Draco ärgerlich. "Ich bin hier, um Harry zu entführen und ihn in unsere Wohnung nach London zu verschleppen, die wir uns teilen.

Oh, und die Fotos, die du mir geschickt hast, Harry. Wie in aller Welt hast du es geschafft aus solchen Blickwinkeln von dir selbst Fotos zu machen?"

"Zeig ich dir später.", sagte Harry und errötete.

"Ich versteh nicht, was los ist!", rief Dudley.

"Ich entführe Harry, weil er der Sänger meiner Band ist und weil ich ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit ficken will", sagte Draco langsam.

"Aber er ist noch keine siebzehn!", sagte Vernon zornig.

"Halt die Fresse, du fettes Walross… Ich werde ihn mitnehmen! Komm Harry, pack deine Sachen."

"Sie sind nicht berechtigt das zu tun! Dumbledore will, dass wir auf den Jungen aufpassen bis er siebzehn ist."

"Ich werde ihm nicht verraten, dass Sie es nicht tun.", sagte Draco geradeheraus und folgte Harry, um diesem beim Sachen packen zu helfen.

-

"Und das Bad ist dort drin.", sagte Draco glücklich, als er Harry in ihrer Londoner Wohnung herumführte. "Und links ist Goyles und Pansys Zimmer."

"Sie haben ein 'Mit Bumsen beschäftigt' -Schild?", fragte Harry lachend.

"Yep.", sagte Draco und zog Harry von der Tür weg. "Ich bin sicher, sie werden später rauskommen, um dich zu begrüßen. Wenn wir dann nicht beschäftigt sind mit Bum… wie auch immer. Blaise Zimmer ist dieses hier!"

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Harry hörte aus dem inneren des Raumes Ricky Martin laut singen. In dem Moment sprang eine sonnengebräunte, nackte Person heraus.

"Blaise!", schrie Harry, glücklich den Italiener zu sehen. "Wo ist deine Hose?"

"Non, non.", sagte er mit französischem Akzent. "Harry Potter hat verwechselt uns. Ich bin Basel, Blaise' Zwilling."

"Oh, hallo.", sagte Harry nervös.

Plötzlich steckte Blaise den Kopf durch die Tür. "Basel. Wo bleibst du? ... Harry, was machst du denn hier!" Und Blaise sprang aus dem Raum (wieder mal gekleidet wie ein Vampir).

Er umarmte Harry kurz, griff dann nach Basel und zog diesen wieder zurück in seinen Raum.

Harry wandte sich zu Draco. "Das war… komisch… Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe Dumbledores Stimme heute Morgen aus dem Raum kommen hören.", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme. "Ich wäre ja reingegangen, um nachzusehen, aber ich hatte Angst nie wieder rauszukommen…" Er schüttelte sich. "Wie auch immer, nächstes Zimmer!"

"Ist das unser Raum?", fragte Harry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Nun, ich dachte so.", antwortete Draco und sah plötzlich ziemlich nervös aus. "Aber wenn du dein eigenes Zimmer haben willst… Ich wäre nicht beleidigt."

"Silly Billy, natürlich will ich ein Zimmer mit dir teilen!", erklärte Harry breit lächelnd.

"Gut!", sagte Draco und war erleichtert. "Na los, Mr. Potter. Ihre Zukunft wartet!"

-

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und atmete dabei den Geruch von gebratenem Speck ein.

Stopp mal! Er war derjenige, der den Speck für seine Verwandten briet, nie andersherum.

'Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.', dachte Harry, als er komplett nackt aus dem Bett sprang. 'Das ist nicht mein Schlafzimmer!'

Dann plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry, wie er zu diesem fabelhaften Raum kam und er lächelte glückselig. Aber wo war Draco? Harry sah sich in dem geräumigen Zimmer um, doch konnte den Blonden nirgends entdecken. Dann wurde der Speckgeruch stärker und Draco betrat den Raum. Auch er war splitternackt und trug ein Tablett voll gebratenen Specks.

"Ich hab dir was zum Frühstück mitgebracht." Er stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf Harrys Schoß.

"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht versucht komplett nackt zu kochen. Ich würde es hassen, wenn du dir ein bestimmtes Körperteil verbrannt hättest.", sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft.

Draco grinste. "Wo wir über bestimmte Körperteile reden. Beeil dich und werd fertig!"

"Du bist so energisch, Draco!", lachte Harry. "Würdest du mir sagen, warum ich mich beeilen sollte?"

"Weil ich die ganze Ferien über schon nach einem Zauber gesucht habe, und jetzt will ich ihn endlich ausprobieren!", antwortete Draco und nahm Harry das Tablett ab, um es auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.

Draco griff nach seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker ebendiesem, fand Harry sich kopfüber an der Decke hängend wieder. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker hing Draco neben ihm.

"Beeil dich!", sagte Draco. "Bevor der Klebezauber nachlässt oder uns das Blut in den Kopf schießt."

"Du meinst das ernst! Du willst es wirklich an der Decke treiben!", lachte Harry.

Draco grinste. "Harry, ich würde es überall mit dir treiben!"

THE END

-

Wow. Ich habe es geschafft. Ende Banane.

Hiermit möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die diese FF gelesen und mir auch noch ein Review dagelassen haben. Ich bedanke mich auch bei allen Schwarzlesern, einfach nur fürs Lesen, aber es wäre trotzdem lieb von euch, wenn ihr euch noch zu erkennen gebt.

Joa, ich muss sagen, dass ich ziemlich stolz auf mich bin. Ich habe wirklich durchgehalten die komplette Fanfiction zu übersetzen und das in weniger als einem halben Jahr. Wie die Zeit vergeht…

Und hiermit verabschiede ich mich. Schönen Tag noch.


End file.
